Someone Like You
by Bruna Caldas
Summary: Não podemos prever o futuro, apenas escrever o passado de forma coerente. Pois o tempo cura tudo, menos o amor.  "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  #Obs: Future Fic Brittana/Faberry.
1. Prólogo

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_''A dor mais profunda que se pode sentir e aquela marcada pelo amor na alma. '' (B.S)_

Tem certas partes da sua vida que simplesmente determinam todo o seu futuro. Escolhas tão difíceis de serem feitas apenas por sabermos o peso que resultarão, e mesmo parecendo que tudo está destinado a ser de uma forma o contrario se torna verdade, pois as verendas do futuro são tão incertas quanto nossas decisões sobre o mesmo.

Uma morena em especial refletia exatamente sobre isso em silencio enquanto fingia prestar atenção nos livros a sua frente, porém um barulho alto a retirou de seus pensamentos fazendo com que ela apertasse a mandíbula na mesma intensidade de seu olhar perfurador, aquele era um típico sinal de que ela estava com raiva.

Ajeitou sua postura na cadeira segurando-se para não pegar aqueles grossos livros de anatomia e arremessá-los no apartamento da frente de onde agora o barulho da musica quase ensurdecedora era propagado.

Não sabia dizer se estava com raiva pelo alto ruído ou por seus pensamentos silenciosos. Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez tentando apenas se focar no assunto da prova que teria na segunda feira, tentando assim reprimir todos aqueles pensamentos inúteis que invadiam sua cabeça. Aqueles malditos pensamentos que a faziam lembrar todo dia do coração partido que carregava consigo.

E a data que marcava no radio-relogio preso ao balcão da cozinha, parecia zombar da sua situação, como se aquele dia no calendário existisse apenas para fazer sua dor triplicar quebrando mais um pedaço do que restava da sua vontade de viver.

Por que ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer? Afinal era um dia como qualquer outro, era apenas um dia aleatório no ano que não deveria significar nada para ela depois de tanto tempo.

Era estupidez remoer tais lembranças, ela já deveria as ter superado. O que ela teve no ensino médio fora apenas uma paixonite adolescente que o tempo já devia ter enterrado conforme passava.

Um som baixo saiu de sua boca em uma tentativa de uma risada. Era incrível como seu orgulho adorava repetir aquelas palavras para seu interior. Como se tentasse inutilmente fazer aquela desculpa ser seu apoio, mas ela sabia que eram mentiras tão absurdas que ela sentia necessidade de rir.

A morena levantou da escrivania, não agüentado mais seus próprios pensamentos. Mesmo com o barulho nítido dos seus vizinhos inconvenientes, a latina conseguia escutar seu coração batendo mais forte apenas por pensar naquele assunto, mais especificamente naquela garota.

Ela se aproximou da janela de onde tantas vezes já tinha se perdido olhando o campus da universidade de Yale, as flores daquele final de primavera ainda cobriam as colinas de New Haven enquanto a lua no topo do céu alheia a qualquer problema terreno parecia lhe confortar. Respirou fundo mais uma vez.

Aquilo queimava dentro de si e ela não agüentou segurar por mais tempo, ela já havia prometido inumeras vezes que não voltaria a chorar por aquele assunto. Já se tinha passado tempo suficiente para esquecer o que tinha acontecido em Lima. Porém mesmo seu orgulho prendendo suas lagrimas com aquele forte argumento, o sentimento em seu peito era tão forte que nenhum outro importava.

Fingir-se forte trazia mais dor e sofrimento do que quando se admite ser fraco. Com isso em mente ela apenas deixou ser levada por seu interior ferido mais uma vez, e libertou as lagrimas que lutavam dentro de seus olhos para saírem.

Ela apenas queria dissipar um pouco a dor que sentia e com a qual convivia todos os dias.

Mas era inútil. Ela já sabia disso, pois nada jamais conseguiria reparar o estrago que tinha sido feito em sua alma.

E era por isso que ela jurava que não voltaria a chorar, pois quando sentia as lagrimas quentes banhando seu rosto ela lembrava que essa dor jamais passaria, não importava o quão longe de Lima estivesse ou o quanto mergulhasse nos livros tentando se distrair daquela realidade cruel, nada daria certo.

Seus pensamentos a traiam mais uma vez e como se o filme da sua vida voltasse diante de seus olhos, ela se viu novamente mergulhada nas lembranças as quais queria tanto poder se libertar.

''Por que B? Porque voce me deixou? '' Sua voz era tão fraca quando o seu olhar, aquele era o ponto, o único motivo para a latina pensar tantas vezes que viver não valia mais apena.

Ela não compreendia como em um minuto estavam rindo entre beijos planejando como seria aquela nova etapa em suas vidas, longe de Lima e mais próxima do futuro. E no outro elas já não estavam mais juntas. Brittany tinha terminado toda sua historia em um estalar de dedos simplesmente dizendo que não a amava mais.

Foi tudo tão rápido e tão doloroso que nem mesmo ela saberia dizer como aquela linda historia de amor que ela considerava eterna tinha se transformado em seu pesadelo pessoal.

Ela sentia dor, magoa, tristeza e acima de tudo culpa. Como se ela não tivesse se entregado o suficiente ou demonstrado o tamanho do sentimento que carregava em seu peito por ela. Porém toda vez que ela parava para tentar juntar os fatos, ela não se convencia de que a garota a qual lhe jurou amor eterno havia apenas mentido o tempo todo.

Nada fazia sentido, nada batia com nada.

Mas não precisava fazer sentido para continuar doendo...

A Latina se envolveu em seus próprios braços tentando afagar os soluços que estavam cada vez mais altos. Ela não acreditava em Karma. Achava uma idiotice o que as pessoas diziam sobre o universo fazer com que voce sofra tudo aquilo que voce já fez os outros sofrerem. Mas se fosse real, ela já não tinha sofrido o suficiente? Ela tinha sido alguém tão horrível no ensino médio para pagar esse preço tão alto?

Se fosse verdade ela não seria capaz de desejar isso nem ao seu pior inimigo, pois só quem teve o coração dilacerado como ela sabia como era difícil de recuperar. Ela mesma ainda não tinha se recuperado após três anos, lonje de Lima, longe de sua família, longe daqueles olhos azuis.

Mas ainda sim aquela dor permanecia alojada no lado esquerdo do seu peito onde ela se perguntava se ainda tinha sobrado algum vestígio de seu coração.

Nem ela mesma sabia se queria as respostas para tantas duvidas, era mais fácil sofrer na ignorância, pois sabia que se soubesse demais acabaria desistindo da própria vida. Ela já tinha pensando nisso antes, mas sempre parecia cada vez mais tentadora a idéia de colocar um ponto final em sua própria jornada infeliz. Nada de dor, nem sofrimento, apenas a paz.

Ela queria sentir-se bem novamente, queria paz, e teria tido a coragem de tramar algo se seus pensamentos não tivessem sido invadidos por um par de braços calorosos e cabelos loiros que a envolveram em um abraço apertado fazendo com que aquela avalanche retrocedesse alguns metros.

E demorou alguns minutos para que ela conseguisse que as palavras saíssem de sua boca de forma racional. Sua respiração desregular fazia seu peito levantar com firmeza e suas lagrimas tingiam seu rosto moreno. Ela se afastou um pouco e tentou recompor seu orgulho antes de ter palavras para dirigir a loira a sua frente.

''O que faz aqui tão cedo, Quinn?''

A loira de cabelos curtos a sua frente não disse nada e apenas a envolveu em mais um abraço protetor. A Latina já havia se acostumado a ter aqueles braços ao seu redor. Em meio a toda aquela tempestade emocional Quinn sempre estava por perto para que ela tivesse algo para se agarrar. Pois mesmo não querendo a latina não poderia se prender apenas ao seu orgulho, pois a vida era simplesmente dura demais para se atravessar sozinha.

'' Voce sempre fica assim no aniversario dela, não conseguiria te deixar desse jeito!'' A Latina apenas sorriu com o gesto da amiga com o rosto vermelho. Quinn não soube disser se sua face estava rubra por ter-la pego desmoronando outra vez em meio a tantas lagrimas ou pelo gesto de não a deixar sozinha em um dia que ela sabia que lhe trazia muitas lembranças.

'' Eu sei que a dor que esta sentindo é insuportavel, mas eu acredito que voce consegue superar!'' A loira sabia exatamente que falar não era o ponto forte de Santana em situações como aquela, mas ela já tinha aprendido a interpretar aquele tipo de silencio e sabia a hora certa que deveria falar e as palavras certas a se dizer.

O silencio se instalou após as palavras da ex-líder de torcida e conforme a Latina parava de chorar os braços ao seu redor iam afrouxando.

'' Voce parece com fome, bem eu trouxe tacos e muito bacon como sempre! '' A loira falou em um meio sorriso apontado para a o balcão que dividia a pequena sala da cozinha onde o pacote com o jantar de ambas repousava. A Latina já não tinha mais lagrimas molhando sua face, ela sabia bem mascarar sua destruição interna, e com as palavras da loira ela não conseguiu segurar o riso sarcástico antes de dizer:

'' Por Deus Fabray, eu acabarei tendo um AVC só de ver quanto bacon voce traz pra cá! Como voce consegue manter esse corpo comendo feito um operário?'' A morena disse voltando a sua tão conhecida armadura de líder de torcida indestrutível no momento que percebeu que já tinha colocado sua razão no lugar e já não aparentava ter tido toda aquela vazão emocional minutos atrás.

'' É só fazer uma visita ao andar das calouras da ginástica rítmica.'' Um sorriso cafajeste brilhava nos lábios da loira que apenas deu de ombros a mudança de humor que ela já tinha se acostumado a ver a Latina sofrer. Afinal não era a primeira vez que Quinn amparava sua amiga em situações como aquela e após muitas lagrimas a morena voltava a fechar seus sentimentos em uma bolha e agia como a Santana Lopez de sempre. Com um diferencial, sem aquele brilho no olhar que fazia toda a diferença em sua Iris negra. Ela estava vazia e destruída, mas o orgulho dos Lopes jamais a deixaria transparecer isso ao mundo. Seria imperdoável.

'' Podemos viver anos sob o mesmo teto, mas ainda não me acostumarei com esse seu lado gay super ativo. Voce só pode ter dois cérebros para consegui estudar e pegar metade do corpo estudantil feminino dessa universidade! Voce se transformou em uma ninfomaníaca depois que provou da fruta. ''

A ex-capitã das cheerios arqueou sua famosa sobrancelha para uma latina que possuía um olhar sacana em sua face. Quinn ainda não conseguia entender a facilidade de Santana mascarar com uma facilidade assombrosa suas magoas e apenas enterrá-las dentro de si. Nem mesmo ela conhecida como a rainha de gelo tinha esse dom, ela conseguia aprisionar bem seus fantasmas, mas não conseguia passar da água pro vinho como a morena a sua frente em questão de poucos minutos.

''E melhor comermos logo antes que eu desista de ficar aqui com voce e volte para minhas calouras quentes. '' A loira disse apenas para provocar a Latina, que por sua vez apenas revirou os olhos acompanhando a amiga para o balcão da cozinha.

Afinal tacos e bacon cairiam bem com um pouco de vinho. E a latina não via outra forma de mudar de pensamentos se não fosse se deixando embriagar um pouco.

Mesmo com o som da festa no dormitório ao lado no máximo as duas avançaram a madrugada conversando, rindo e bebendo como se estivessem nas tradicionais festas do pijama que sempre aconteciam na casa de Quinn durante o ensino médio.

Aquela parecia ser à única forma de parar de pensar sobre o que as aguardavam no futuro e as duvidas trazidas com o passado.

A única maneira de por breves segundos esquecer a dor.

Esquecer aqueles olhos azuis...


	2. Chapter I: Uma nova realidade

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_'' Não é possível exterminar a todos os nossos medos e lembranças, pois com o tempo eles se tornam uma parte importante de nós. '' (B.S)_

Maldito barulho irritante.

Esse era o único jeito de nomear aquele som que parecia ter invadido seus sonhos. Ainda com os olhos fechados ela tentou alcançar o despertador, mas não tinha nenhum para que a morena pudesse desligar.

Ela cerrou os olhos em uma tentativa de abri-los, mas suas pálpebras pareciam feitas de chumbo. O cômodo onde ela se encontrava era levemente iluminado, por esse motivo conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos sem que fossem queimados pela luz.

Olhou ao seu redor finalmente se situando e por fim levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver uma figura alta de cabelos ruivos com um jaleco a tira colo vindo em sua direção com dois copos em mãos.

'' Não me diga que emendou em outro plantão? Pessoas como voce deviam ser proibidas de trabalhar. '' A ruiva de olhos claros parou a sua frente lhe estendendo um copo enquanto sorria ao constatar que suas palavras estavam mais que corretas. O cheiro doce de café invadiu seu olfato fazendo com que a Latina despertasse por completo.

Santana ajeitou-se na poltrona negra onde havia adormecido sentido suas costas doerem com o movimento, notou que o artigo de regeneração neurológica ao qual lia antes de pegar no sono se encontrava no chão próximo aos seus sapatos.

Agradeceu com um meio sorriso ao copo que a ruiva a estendia contendo aquele liquido precioso tão presente em sua vida, principalmente em seus plantões cirúrgicos da madrugada.

'' Desculpa se a minha vida amorosa não é tão badalada como a sua, por isso me limito a trabalhar. '' respondeu a Latina antes de soltar um bocejo baixo começando degustar o café incrivelmente forte e com o sabor amargo que a manteria acordada ate o fim do plantão.

'' Sua vida amorosa esta parada por opção própria, afinal quando voce vai supervisionar as residentes elas só faltam desmaiar para chamar sua atenção.'' A Latina rolou os olhos e deu de ombros as palavras de sua colega de trabalho que agora puxava uma das cadeiras acochadas próximas a si, para se sentar a sua frente.

'' Voce escuta as coisas que fala? Eu não lembro sequer da ultima vez que tive tempo para dormir na minha cama, imagine para me envolver com alguém! '' A ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de indignação enquanto a Latina lhe dirigia um sorriso de lado quase invisível.

'' Já pensou em trabalhar menos e ter mais vida? Por Deus, com o corpo que voce tem voce já deve ter feito metade das enfermeiras repensarem sobre suas sexualidades! Por isso pare de arrumar desculpas e aproveite mais a vida. ''

A morena deu de ombros mais uma vez, já estava se acostumando a escutar conselhos como aquele rotineiramente, e mesmo não prestando real atenção ao que as pessoas falavam não procurava rebatê-los. Sabia que muitos só queriam a ajudar, mas aquela não era uma situação que ela precisasse de ajuda, afinal era sua escolha dedicar todo o seu tempo exclusivamente a sua carreira medica, dando tudo de si para ajudar as pessoas, salvando suas vidas, lhes dando novas oportunidades. Tentando assim preencher o vazio que se encontrava em seu peito.

E ignorar o que ainda existia de sua vida pessoal era apenas uma conseqüência bem vinda.

O som agudo soou novamente a trazendo de volta de seus pensamentos. Mesmo tendo acabado de acordar seus sentidos já estavam despertos dessa vez e assim conseguiu rapidamente identificar o bip preso ao uniforme padrão azul de cirurgiã que trajava. Seus olhos rapidamente leram as informações à medida que ela dava os últimos goles rápidos no conteúdo do copo em sua mão.

'' Adoraria discutir a minha falta de vida pessoal com voce Liz, mas tenho pacientes a minha espera. '' A Latina saiu da sala de descanso dos médicos antes de poder ver a ruiva suspirar em derrota ao perceber que não tinha conseguido nenhum progresso em fazer a Latina que já era sua colega de trabalho há tantos anos, aproveitar a vida que passava sobre seus olhos.

(...)

Ela parou rapidamente em um dos banheiros do segundo andar e lavou o rosto tentando tirar os vestígios de cansaço de sua face. Ao fintar sua imagem no espelho não se surpreendeu ao constatar que já era visível a sua falta de descanso além do fato que seu corpo se encontrava completamente dolorido. Cogitou a possibilidade de sair mais cedo do plantão, porém o bip em sua cintura apitou novamente a relembrando que estava sendo requisitada na C.T.I pediátrica do hospital.

Saiu do banheiro e dobrou no corredor praticamente vazio que levava ate o elevador, algumas enfermeiras de final de plantão a cumprimentavam sorridentes enquanto ela apenas por educação acenava com a cabeça com um sorriso fino desenhando em seus lábios carnudos.

Pegou uma pasta com alguns prognósticos antes de seguir para o elevador deserto, indo dessa vez em direção ao quarto andar que correspondia ao setor neurológico do hospital.

''Pensei que já tivesse ido para casa, Dra. Lopez!'' perguntou surpresa uma garota de cabelos negros que agora vinha em sua direção com algumas pastas lotadas de papeis em mãos.

''Só irei depois de examinar esses pacientes, mas se a Dra. Liz Watson aparecer por aqui, por favor, diga que vocês me expulsaram e me obrigaram a ir para casa descansar! '' Quem escutasse seu tom de voz juraria que havia algo de muito errado com aquela morena que sempre manteve seu tom sarcástico e superior com todos, mas ali diante de uma das residentes em neurologia a medica tinha uma voz doce e brincalhona.

Não era fingimento, nem tão pouco a Latina tinha segundas intenções com a medica interna. Era apenas um dos vestígios que afirmavam que o tempo nos faz pensar na vida, e a vida molda nosso caráter. E era isso que tinha feito na jovem medica que dedicava a maior parte do seu tempo empenhada em salvar vidas.

Desde criança aprendemos que todos nasceram com uma habilidade, um dom. E mesmo que ter ido para faculdade de medicina tivesse sido apenas uma forma de fugir de Lima, ela realmente tinha achado sua vocação.

E durante toda a caminhada que tinha levado ate sua situação atual, ela já tinha presenciado pessoas morrerem, terem seus sonhos despedaçados, ou suas vidas marcadas por deficiências. E mesmo assim muitas dessas pessoas não se permitiam descontar no mundo suas frustrações, pois tinham de se manter fortes para permanecerem vivos. E essa era sua maior lição de vida como medica e ser humano, aprender que ninguém era culpado pela sua dor, por isso não possuia o direito de punir a ninguém.

E nesse tempo de transição no qual tinha descoberto o conforto interno que lhe proporcionava salvar as pessoas, ela acabou descobrindo dentro de si uma pessoa diferente da qual todos no passado estavam acostumados a ver. Ela já não culpava mais ao mundo pelos fracassos em seu passado, apenas tentava escrever um futuro no qual ela não se encontrasse vazia, e seu trabalho ajudava a preencher parte desse buraco em seu peito.

Às vezes ainda parecia que tudo que ela tinha vivido ate ali era apenas uma ilusão muito bem feita. Parecia que a qualquer momento ela acordaria em seu antigo quarto em Lima atrasada para á pratica das Cheerios enquanto sua mãe gritava da cozinha em espanhol por ela ter chegado tarde demais da festa da noite passada. Mas então ela sentia aquele ferimento latejar em seu peito ao lembrar dos motivos do qual tinha prometido jamais voltar, e dessa forma se certificava que seu mundo não era apenas uma grande brincadeira feita por seu cérebro.

A garota de cabelos negros a sua frente lhe deu um aceno junto com um sorriso nos lábios antes de seguir com todos aqueles papeis para a área intensiva. A Latina apenas seguiu o corredor ate a C.T.I pediátrica.

Ela chegou ao local onde uma de suas pacientes mais recentes havia sido instalada. A garotinha não deveria ter mais de quatro anos de idade e encontrava-se em coma induzido dependendo da ajuda de aparelhos para respirar.

A única resposta que aquela criança ainda tinha de vida era a resposta pupilar - ou seja, suas pupilas ainda reagiam à luz - aquele era o quadro clinico que se encontrava Sara Valentine, mais uma das muitas crianças que saem correndo pela rua e são atropeladas por um carro. Um caminhão havia atropelado aquela garotinha que já completava uma semana em observação no C.T.I ligada a vários aparelhos que a mantiam viva.

Porém mesmo instável ela continuava piorando gradualmente e já estava perdendo a resposta a todos os estímulos feitos em seu corpo, traduzindo assim sua aproximação com a morte.

A Latina preencheu o prontuário de observação da pequena Sara, checando todos os sinais vitais. Porém ao examinar os olhos da garota eles se encontravam enormemente dilatados indicando assim que aquela menina estava em estado de choque e que morreria com a pressão que agora se exercia em seu cérebro.

'' Emergência Máxima! Temos de fazer alguma coisa imediatamente, prepare a sala de operações. '' A Latina gritou com o tom alto, porém calmo para a enfermeira que arrumava alguns dos leitos atrás de si.

Casos de emergência máxima mobilizam a todos no setor, e assim que a enfermeira saiu corredor abaixo alertando a todos os funcionários de plantão, dois residentes entraram a passos rápidos na sala e transfiram seu leito para a sala de cirurgia, que felizmente estava disponível.

A Latina correu para a sala de preparatórios cirúrgicos enquanto as enfermeiras anestesiavam sua pequena paciente para que ela iniciasse a cirurgia.

Dentro de poucos minutos, que eram extremamente cruciais, Sara já estava posicionada no colchonete macio que cobria a mesa de operações sobre um lençol verde claro.

A Latina agarrou o bisturi e começou as sucessivas incisões que abririam a parte frontal do crânio de sua paciente, o objetivo da cirurgia era aliviar a pressão exercida pelo choque encefálico e reparar os danos feitos pelo mesmo.

O tempo em uma cirurgia é algo crucial para que o paciente sobreviva, a ex-lider de torcida tinha as mãos firmes e precisas e explorava cada pedaço necessário do cérebro exposto da batimentos permaneciam instaveis, e a Latina suturava os pequenos vazos abertos da parte direita da cabeça da menina.

Por fim tudo não durou mais do que duas horas, os enfermeiros levaram Sara de volta ao centro de tratamento intensivo para observação enquanto a Latina após descartar suas luvas cirúrgicas se dirigiu para a recepção do hospital, ja sentindo o peso do cansaço nos ombros.

Geralmente cirurgias como aquela eram rotineiras quando ela pegava plantões do C.T.I, mas a jovem cirurgiã já se encontrava no quarto plantão continuo e com toda certeza precisava de um merecido descanso. E após dar baixa de seus horários com uma das enfermeiras ela seguiu para o almoxarifado onde eram guardados em armários os pertences dos médicos e internos.

Ela retirou o uniforme de cirurgia e após colocar suas roupas normais pegou o casaco em seu armário junto com sua bolsa e seguiu para o estacionamento do hospital.

Deveriam ser quase seis da manha, e mesmo tão cedo o movimento já estava intenso nas ruas. Afinal ali era Nova York a cidade que nunca descansa.

A latina fez o retorno e saiu do estacionamento do Hospital New York Presbyterian, onde tinha feito sua residência em neurocirurgia pediátrica após sair de Yale e graças ao seu brilhante desempenho acabou ganhando uma vaga definitiva na junta medica.

O tempo estava úmido e ao longe podia-se observar as ultimas folhas caindo das arvores, naquele começo de outono, enquanto o sol estava nascendo, refletindo seus raios nos enormes arranha-céus de Manhattan.

Ela ligou o radio sincronizando em uma estação aleatória enquanto parava em um cruzamento fechado, seus dedos batucavam o volante enquanto ela vagava seus pensamentos para muito distante dali.

Era sempre dessa forma, ela tentava se forçar a pensar no seu presente, pois o passado só lhe trazia dor, mas seus pensamentos tinham vontade própria e teimavam em ficar mergulhados em lembranças. Já tinha se tornado tão freqüente sua mente vagar dessa forma quando não estava no trabalho que ela nem percebia nitidamente o que acontecia ao seu redor, era como se funcionasse no piloto automático.

As pessoas não entediam o motivo de ela ter ficado tão fissurada em seu trabalho, mas foi o único jeito que ela conseguiu para controlar sua própria mente. Parecia que enquanto ela salvasse vidas estaria a salvo de si mesma.

Muitos dizem que há males que vêem para o seu bem, ela não sabia dizer se tudo que já tinha passado se encaixava nesse ditado. A única coisa na qual ela tinha certeza era que já não era mais a mesma e, que tinha ao menos aprendido algo com tanto sofrimento.

Quem comparasse a adolescente de anos atrás com a mulher na qual tinha se tornado, a única semelhança que encontraria seria a física. Ela permanecia linda como sempre foi, cabelos negros, corpo atlético e a mesma postura de líder de torcida pronta para tudo, porém em seu interior tudo havia mudado.

Sem promessas, sem cobranças. Apenas um dia por vez.

Fora essa a regra que ela adotara em uma das muitas noites que se encontrou chorando, a mesma já perdida no tempo. Afinal já se fazia nove anos desde aquilo tudo, desde Lima, do ensino médio, desde que viu aqueles olhos azuis pela ultima vez.

Não se arrependia de ter sofrido depois de perdê-la. Faria tudo de novo. Pelos meses de felicidade que provou ao lado da garota da sua vida. Mas agora tudo eram lembranças, lembranças doloridas.

Ela sequer percebeu que ja tinha chego a varios minutos em seu predio e que ainda permanecia presa dentro daquele carro mergulhada em tantos pensamentos dolorosos.

_Um banho quente..._

Isso era tudo que ela precisaria naquele momento em uma tentativa de relaxar e assim dormir sem ter seus pensamentos tempestuosos a pertubando. Ela pegou o elevador acenando para alguns conhecidos enquanto checava suas correspondências ais quais tinha acabado de pegar com o porteiro.

O efeito da cafeína já deveria estar passando, pois sentia o peso de seus olhos ao percorrê-los pelos envelopes em suas mãos, ouviu o barulho das portas do elevador abrindo e constatou que já estava em seu andar.

Virou o rosto para pegar as chaves de seu apartamento em sua maleta e acabou não percebendo que dois corpos vinham em sua direção, o primeiro desviou de suas pernas mas o segundo não teve a mesma sorte, mas a Latina o segurou antes que caísse no chão com o impacto.

'' Oh! Muito Obrigada'' Uma garotinha de cabelos loiros, que não deveria ter mais que oito anos, agora estava suspensa pela médica dizia em um meio sorriso com a respiração acelerada enquanto observava a enorme bola de pelos que a mesma perseguia á alguns segundos retornando para perto de si.

'' Senhor Branca de neve, voce tem de tomar banho senão não te levarei para passear!'' A garotinha fez uma expressão de falsa raiva enquanto deslizava das mãos da Latina para poder segurar o enorme gato branco como se fosse uma criança de colo.

Santana riu com a cena, era engraçada a forma como aquela bola de pelos tentava a todo custo se soltar dos braços da garotinha, mas parecia que a menina, que ainda estava de pijamas, tinha total controle da situação.

''Obrigada de novo moça!' A menina de cabelos loiros tentou acenar para ela, mas tinha os dois braços ocupados, então por fim ela deu um grande sorriso dando de costas a Latina entrando na porta entre aberta do outro lado do corredor,

Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar que não se lembrava de seus vizinhos terem filhos ou tão pouco animal de estimação, mas deu de ombros e chegou a rolar os olhos ao notar que nem dormia direito em casa por isso não tinha como saber da vida dos restantes dos moradores daquele andar.

Finalmente destrancou a porta jogando seus pertences sobre o sofá enquanto deixava as correspondências na mesa do telefone, onde a secretaria eletrônica piscava advertindo que ela tinha mensagens na caixa postal. Ignorou totalmente os recados, pois estava concentrada em tirar seu casaco e seguir em direção ao banheiro.

Sentiu seu corpo vibrar pela perspectiva de um banho quente e relaxante deixando o resto de suas roupas em um cesto próximo a pia enquanto prosseguia para a bela ducha que a esperava. A água desceu por sua silhueta desenhada enquanto sentia seus músculos relaxarem após o contato com o líquido quente.

Seus pensamentos vagaram por muitos lugares em uma viagem que ela já não tinha como evitar que acontecesse. Foi preciso que a campânia tocasse sucessivas vezes para que ela retornasse de sua bolha particular.

Pegou o roupão e toalha que repousavam fora do Box e se envolveu rapidamente para poder atender á porta. Não sabia ao certo quem estaria em sua porta à uma hora daquelas da manha, porém não se surpreendeu ao espiar pelo olho mágico e ver a silhueta loira do outro lado da porta.

(...)

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Espero que tenham gostado! mereço reviews?  
>Então eu ''vejo'' vocês domingo que vem, ok? ate la!<em>


	3. Chapter 2 Sonhos

(...) ''Se sonhar um pouco é perigoso, a solução não é sonhar menos é sonhar mais.''

'' O que uma famosa atriz de Hollywood estaria fazendo na minha porta essa hora da manha?'' A Latina ergueu a sobrancelha constatando que anos de convivência com a loira a sua frente á tinha lhe dado esse hábito.

Elas se olharam por alguns segundos antes de Quinn avançar no primeiro passo, invadindo o espaço pessoal da Latina a envolvendo em um abraço fraterno que ambas mesmo não admitindo em um primeiro momento, sentiam muita falta.

'' Calada S, eu sei que voce morreu de saudades minhas!'' A morena não conseguiu evitar rolar os olhos com a afirmação da amiga que agora fechava a porta atrás de si com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

A mesma não tinha mudado muito desde sua ultima visita a NY, ainda adotava os cabelos loiros curtos que lhe proporcionavam um ar jovial mesmo tendo as expressões do rosto amadurecido pelo tempo e deixado de lado os vestidos floridos que lhe caracterizava.

Ela também observava a Latina a sua frente e mesmo notando uma postura mais gentil de sua parte não pode deixar de observar como fisicamente ela não tinha mudado em absolutamente nada, permanecia com o mesmo corpo de líder de torcida de anos atrás.

Ambas tinham muito que falar, já fazia quase um ano que não se encontravam pessoalmente, afinal após a formatura a Latina optou por Nova York para estudar cirurgia em um dos melhores hospitais de pesquisas do mundo enquanto Quinn seguia para Los Angeles na tentativa de crescer como atriz.

Agora ambas se reencontravam envolvidas naquele mesmo ar fraterno e amistoso que tinha servido para ensinar o modo que elas deviam conviver com todas as semelhanças que as separavam. E no enorme tempo durante a faculdade onde viveram sobre o mesmo teto, ambas aprenderam a servir de apoio para a outra, e sabiam que sem essa ajuda jamais teriam a chance de cumprir com todos aqueles objetivos que tinham em mente.

A Latina deu um sorriso doce ao notar o brilho que cintilava no pescoço de sua amiga onde uma estrela prateada reluzia quase tanto quanto o sorriso apaixonado da ex-lider de torcida.

Ela sabia que Quinn estava fielmente comprometida com Rachell e o amor entre elas era do tipo a ser apreciado, pois elas tinham conseguido superar tudo firmes nele. E no fundo a morena invejava isso, pois não tinha conseguido o mesmo com a única pessoa que foi capaz de amar.

''Bem, eu vou por uma roupa assim conversamos direito!'' A Latina deu meia volta com as mãos nos bolsos laterais do roupão de banho enquanto seguia em direção ao seu quarto deixando Quinn na sala observando atentamente todos os detalhes ao seu redor.

Na época de sua ultima visita, Santana tinha acabado de mudar para aquele apartamento e não tinha o visto após a Latina terminar de decorá-lo.

No geral tudo era bem simples, mas tudo com um ar sofisticado podiam-se notar os toques pessoais da Latina em vários pontos, porém o que mais prendeu sua atenção fora o brilho dos poucos porta-retratos cintilando pelos cantos da estante que se destacavam entre os eletrônicos. Nenhuma das fotos neles era recentes. Muitas foram tiradas por ela própria, anos atrás ainda em Lima e nelas vários sorrisos de seus velhos amigos do coral eram notados, porém se destacava entre eles o da loira que Quinn tinha certeza que ainda fazia o coração de sua amiga sofrer por sua lembrança.

''Café Q?'' A Latina retornou a sala tirando sua amiga de suas divagações internas enquanto acenava para que a acompanha-se ate a cozinha.

Santana lhe serviu uma xícara de café recém esquentado na cafeteira enquanto pegava algumas frutas na geladeira. Ela precisava ir urgente ao supermercado, pois sua despensa estava quase totalmente vazia.

Quinn acompanhou a morena sentando a mesa e se juntando ao café da manha improvisado pode sentir que a Latina já tinha percebido que ela não tinha vindo somente para uma visita.

''Então quais as novidades em L.A e qual delas te trouxeram para Nova York?'' A ex capitã das Cherrios lhe deu um sorriso bobo ao qual a Latina jamais tinha visto tão intenso, aquele sorriso só poderia significar uma coisa: Amor.

A loira ficou em silencio por alguns instantes como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas para dar a noticia, mas no fim acabou indo direto ao ponto, pois sabia que sua amiga odiava rodeios:

''Eu vim para pedir Rachell em casamento. '' A Latina arregalou os olhos, Ela não sabia que não era aconselhável estar ingerindo líquidos ao saber às tais novidades, pois quase engasgou instantaneamente com o café em sua boca ao escutar as palavras de Quinn.

'' Vocês têm certeza do que estão fazendo?'' O tom de voz da morena remetia exatamente toda a confusão na qual se encontrava afinal uma coisa era perceber que entre aquelas duas não existia ódio e sim paixão reprimida e finalmente ficando juntas. Outra completamente diferente era que ambas quisessem levar a relação a esse nível tão complicado que significava o casamento.

A loira apenas gargalhou com a reação da amiga que levantou irritada da mesa, levando consigo a xícara ainda pelo meio com café para a pia. Havia perdido todo o apetite após ter tanta informação estalada na garganta.

''Claro que temos certeza, nos duas levamos casamento muito a serio. '' Repetiu à loira revirando os olhos. A Latina permaneceu com a expressão de choque por alguns instantes, antes de indagar irritada.

''Eu lembro o quão ela levava a serio para quase se casar com Finn Hudson! '' Ela cruzou os braços no peito em sinal de protesto, afinal mesmo não admitindo Quinn era como se fosse parte de sua família e ela sentiu na pele a terrível dor que um coração dilacerado poderia causar, e não queria que sua amiga sofresse pela diva.

''Escute S, eu sei todas as implicações que esse casamento pode trazer tanto para minha carreira em L.A como para a dela na Broadway, mas eu abriria mão de tudo por ela. E eu vim aqui especialmente para te fazer um convite muito especial, que eu espero que voce não recuse!'' O vestígio de curiosidade passou pelo rosto da morena, mas ele sumiu com a mesma rapidez com a qual surgiu, dando lugar a uma sobrancelha arqueada indicando que a loira deveria se explicar melhor.

''Eu quero que voce seja minha madrinha, não consigo imaginar mais ninguém para me ajudar a dar esse passo tão importante. ''

Foi quase impossível que a Latina evitasse corar ao ouvir as palavras de sua amiga. Afinal a amizade das duas era uma das poucas coisas que ainda a ligava ao passado e mesmo muitas vezes ter desejado que essa ligação não a existisse aprendeu que não se pode apagar o passado, pois ele acabava se tornando uma parte importante de nós.

Uma lagrima tímida brotou no canto de seus olhos e ela não fez questão de limpa-la, estava realmente emocionada com aquele convite e apenas balançou com a cabeça em afirmação antes de sentir os braços de Quinn ao seu redor mais uma vez.

Foi um daqueles momentos dignos de filme que fazem com que os espectadores chorem compulsivamente. Aos poucos a Latina foi se livrando do abraço com um sorriso doce nos lábios lembrando todas as vezes que os braços protetores de Quinn a ajudaram a amenizar sua dor.

''Eu estou orgulhosa de voce. E espero que o amor de vocês somente aumente com o tempo, não deixe que nada destrua isso, pois sem amor o resto se torna apenas resto. ''

Ela não havia notado, mas Quinn também já tinha se entregado as lagrimas e agora com as bochechas vermelhas lhe dava um largo sorriso.

''O amor ainda existe dentro de voce S, apenas esperando que a pessoa certa o desperte outra vez as vezes voce só tem de tentar. ''

Também doía em Quinn ver que mesmo após tantos anos a Latina ainda alimentava aquele sentimento do amor que viveu no ensino médio, e mesmo percebendo que ela havia mudado muito por conviver com essa dor, seu coração estava trancado e somente uma pessoa possuía a chave.

''Essa pessoa já veio Q, e não haverá retorno. '' Santana lhe devolveu com um sorriso fraco e com os olhos brilhando por pequenas lagrimas apenas deu de ombros como se já tivesse se conformado com esse fato.

Algo no rosto de Quinn mudou, mas a Latina não chegou a perceber essa mudança. Foi como se a loira pensasse em algo importante por alguns segundos antes de se voltar a amiga novamente, que por sua vez já terminava de se recompor trocando toda a tristeza de minutos atrás por uma expressão mais amena.

''Entao quando voce lhe fará o pedido?'' Santana tinha um tom quase animado, que fez a Loira rir com um rolar de olhos, pois Quinn não estava se contendo de felicidade afinal iria poder mostrar a mulher que amava ao mundo sem mais teatros.

''A produção que ela vai estrear será nesse fim de semana, já reservei um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade para após o show, e voce como minha madrinha esta mais que convocada a comparecer. '' A Latina revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que uma risada curta ecoava de seus lábios, era bem a cara da amiga lhe avisar seus planos em cima da hora.

''Mesmo que eu já tenha assistido solos da Rachell no ensino médio que já valem por toda uma vida, eu irei. Mas agora se não se importar eu preciso dormir, pois acabei de sair de uma serie de plantões cirúrgicos e preciso da minha cama com urgência. '' A morena segurava sua nunca e ajeitava sua postura sentido suas costas doerem outra vez, era notório que ela precisava de umas boas horas de descanso antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Quinn deu um sorriso compreensivo antes de seguir a morena ate a sala, pegou sua bolsa rente ao sofá e deu um ultimo abraço em despedida a Latina. Elas deram trocas de olhares significativos que os anos de convivência saberiam traduzir e antes da Loira chegar ao elevador escutou a Latina proferir da porta:

''E mais uma coisa, avise a anã que caso ela te machuque eu ainda sei como se pratica vingança em Lima Heights Adjacent.'' A Loira gargalhou alto ao provar mais uma vez de uma dose de humor negro da Latina, era notório que mesmo que ela tivesse melhorado em muitos aspectos certas coisas como a sua língua sempre seriam as mesmas.

Quinn acenou antes das portas do elevador se fechar e a Latina entrar em casa com um sorriso moderado nos lábios. Pois mesmo que a morena não admitisse, Quinn lhe trazia uma segurança enorme e ela jamais conseguiria retribuir por todas as noites de lagrimas onde o amparo de sua amiga era fundamental para que ela levantasse no dia seguinte.

Voltou à cozinha para por o restante da louça na pia e tirar os demais itens da mesa, a dor em suas costas estava mais acentuada e decidiu que depois de acordar lavaria a louça, estava cansada o suficiente para não pensar em mais nada alem de sua cama.

(...)

_Os corredores do Mckinley High estavam desertos e o enorme relógio da secretaria indicava que todos deveriam estar no refeitório à uma hora daquelas._

_Mesmo naquele silencio, ela estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que não notou quando uma loira de cabelos curtos parou ao seu lado, com um olhar questionador e ao mesmo tempo feliz._

_''Por Deus S! Eu não consegui te ver o dia todo, onde voce estava?'' Santana rapidamente espantou todas as suas reflexões e quase respondeu o real motivo de chegar tão atrasada na escola, mas as palavras não saíram e ela não sabia se queria contar a alguém seus problemas._

_Por isso apenas deu um de seus sorrisos presunçosos antes de fechar seu armário e responder:_

_'' Não e da sua conta, Fabray! Eu apenas precisava por algumas coisas em ordem... '' A morena iria concluir sua fala dizendo alguns insultos para a amiga que com certeza levantaria sua famosa sobrancelha em ameaça a Latina. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, Quinn apenas puxou a morena com força a prendendo em um abraço firme e sufocante._

_Santana ficou estática com o gesto da amiga e antes que começasse a xingar-la com seu imenso vocabulário de palavrões em espanhol, Quinn sussurrou com os olhos marejados._

_''Por que voce não me disse que tinha conseguido? Voce sabe que eu queria ser uma das primeiras, a saber, quando a resposta chegasse. ''_

_''Como voce ficou sabendo?'' A Latina ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes e sentiu Quinn afrouxar o abraço lhe dando um sorriso aberto._

_'' Seu pai ligou para minha casa quase chorando de felicidade fazendo questão que dividíssemos o mesmo apartamento no campus!'' A expressão da Latina ficou mais contraída ao ouvir as palavras da amiga e só conseguiu dar um sorriso de lado ao responder._

_''Eu não vou para Yale, Quinn!'' A loira a sua frente deu uma pequena gargalhada pensando que fosse apenas mais uma das respostas sarcásticas da Latina de mau humor. Analisou novamente a morena que tinha o semblante neutro. Santana apenas baixou a mochila dos ombros e de lá retirou um envelope dourado com detalhes em vermelho vinho. O remetente se encontrava no verso: AMDA.__(American Musical and Dramatic Academy) marcando contraste com o papel delicado._

_''B foi aceita!'' Santana disse finalmente olhando nos olhos esverdeados da amiga com um sorriso. Quinn por sua vez continuou calada tentando processar tantas informações, e antes que conseguisse formular uma resposta a Latina a repreendeu._

_'' AMDA fica em Los Angeles e eu não posso deixa B, eu prometi que ficaria com ela apesar de tudo e eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas! ''_

_'' Mas Yale sempre foi seu sonho e... ''_

_'' Não, esse e o sonho do meu pai e voce melhor do que ninguém sabe o que é fazer uma coisa só pra deixar os outros felizes! E a minha felicidade é com ela Q.''_

_A loira ainda parecia um pouco incrédula, mas sabia que a Latina sabia como cuidar de si mesma, porém não conseguiu esconder o desapontamento por seguirem caminhos diferentes._

_'' Tenho de ir, B acabou de me mandar uma mensagem para encontrá-la nas arquibancadas encontro com voce mais tarde. ''_

E assim foi se afastando dos armários e ao chegar ao fim do corredor, sentiu como se estivesse caindo em um abismo sem fundo e ao tentar gritar percebeu que sua voz havia sumido, tentou se livrar da escuridão a sua volta. Porém antes que pudesse fazer algo foi capaz de visualizar aqueles olhos azuis como o mar antes de finalmente despertar.

Em um pulo viu que estava no chão com a camiseta que havia dormido colada ao seu corpo pelo excesso de suor, olhou ao redor e estava novamente em seu quarto, tudo não tinha passado de um sonho.

Sonho. Talvez essa não fosse a palavra certa a ser usada, pois lembrava o quão doloroso foi sair daquele simples encontro nas arquibancadas, fora naquele dia que Brittany tinha terminado a historia que construíram juntas. E a única saída que encontrou foi ficar o mais longe possível de Lima e de tudo que pudesse lembrar sua Loira, e Yale era sua única saída.

Levantou do chão amaldiçoando seu cérebro por pregar peças tão estúpidas ao ponto de parecerem tão reais. Sentiu algo queimando em seu rosto e viu que estava chorando descontroladamente, ela estava confusa, não tinha entendido como lembranças em um pesadelo poderiam deixá-la daquela forma.

Desistiu de tentar pensar em algo e seguiu para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha quente a ajudaria a por a cabeça e os sentimentos no lugar. Era normal ela ter sonhos onde cenas do passado se misturavam com coisas sem sentindo, mas jamais tivera sonhado com algo tão real e tão concreto assim antes.

E o pior parecia que algo dentro dela avisava-a que algo de errado estava acontecendo, ou prestes a acontecer, ela não sabia explicar, apenas sabia, e ela confiava em seu sexto sentido pois ele já a havia livrado de muitos apuros.

Saiu do banheiro tomado pelo vapor a passos lentos com a toalha frouxamente presa ao corpo. O barulho do toque polifônico do seu celular vinha da sala, abafado por sua bolsa. Ela não se importou de deixar vestígios de água por todo o trajeto, ela estava tomada por um sentimento forte de solidão que aquele sonho a tinha proporcionado.

Ela já havia se acostumado a ficar sozinha, não que estivesse reclamando, a solidão era bem mais fácil de lidar do que com as pessoas, a solidão feria bem menos.

Às vezes ela pensava em ter um cachorro ou algo assim, só para fazer-lhe companhia, mas animais não eram adequados para seu estilo de vida. Ela sequer lembrava-se da ultima vez que não voltou em seu apartamento apenas para dormir ou por uma ducha quente. Jamais teria energia para levar um Golden Retriver pelo central park.

Ela também não pode lembrar-se da ultima vez que, pois os pés no central Park, mas isso já era outra historia, de qualquer forma aquela sensação tinha voltado com força apenas por causa de um sonho estúpido.

Seu celular havia parado de tocar, porém em seu visor podia se ler quase sete chamadas perdidas do mesmo numero. Ela retornou a ligação enquanto retornava ao quarto para procurar algo confortável para vestir.

''Onde voce se meteu Lopez?'' A voz na outra linha tinha o tom irritado, a Latina checou o visor do celular vendo para quem tinha retornado a ligação.

''Para que tanto alvoroço Liz? Foi voce mesma que me mandou ir para casa descansar. '' Santana tirou um jeans e uma camiseta azul do armário, tinha descidido que precisava sair de casa e o fato de sua despensa estar às traças reforçavam o fato de ela precisar ir com urgência ao supermercado.

'' Por quanto tempo voce dormiu? A reunião do conselho começa em cinco minutos e voce já deveria estar aqui. ''

A Latina quase repreendeu a colega de equipe, pois a reunião somente seria no dia seguinte, mas ao checar as horas no relógio de cabeceira se assustou ao ver a data. Praticamente pulou da posição que estava e procurou com urgência vesti suas peças intimas.

'' Eu já estou a caminho. '' Foi tudo que disse antes de desligar e jogar o aparelho na cama.

Não fazia idéia de que estava tão exausta, pois tinha adormecido após Quinn ir embora e não deveriam ser nem oito horas, um novo dia havia nascido e no relógio já marcava quase dez da manha e só agora ela tinha despertado ainda por cima após ter tido um sonho daqueles.

Ela estava realmente muito atrasada, e mesmo se usasse algum método de teletransporte não conseguiria chegar a tempo.

Terminou de por a blusa e rapidamente buscou a jaqueta no armário, enquanto procurava as chaves do seu carro, passou pela cozinha e pegou uma fruta qualquer na geladeira enquanto pegava sua maleta e o jaleco e já seguia para o elevador.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo tinha de sobra, mas já tinha total certeza que estava atrasada.

Por algum milagre divino o transito não estava muito congestionado e em pouco tempo chegou ao estacionamento e estacionou em sua vaga rotineira. Checou o relógio pela milésima vez desde que tinha entrado no elevador e antes que pudesse resmungar internamente mais uma vez as portas abriram e finalmente ela chegou ao seu destino.

Tinha levado menos de meia hora para fazer todo esse cansativo percurso, abriu timidamente à porta da sala de reuniões atraindo os olhares de todos os que estavam presentes.

'' Desculpem-me pelo atraso, prometo que não se repetirá. '' Ela disse um pouco receosa, mas com o tom de voz firme à medida que fechava a porta atrás de si.

O diretor do hospital que estava do lado oposto da mesa lhe deu um sorriso compreensível apontando a cadeira que a Latina deveria ocupar.

'' Não se preocupe, todo medico já se atrasou algum vez em sua carreira, são contratempos imprevisíveis. '' O medico mais velho lhe deu um sorriso aberto e continuou o assunto em pauta.

A Cirurgiã sentou-se ao lado de Liz que abordava os pedidos de equipamentos da fisioterapia infantil e comentava sobre os novos funcionários que tinham sido admitidos, sua mente tentou se fixar na reunião, mas seu corpo respondia de forma diferente.

Por algum motivo uma sensação nova revirava seu estomago, e ela não sabia dizer se era algo bom ou se deveria se preocupar.

Aos poucos os tópicos foram discutidos ate a reunião ser encerrada. A Latina cumprimentou os demais médicos enquanto arrumava as pastas que deveria analisar com alguns prontuários.

'' Dava para voce me dizer onde eu consigo um pouco do seu charme Latino?''

A morena apenas revirou os olhos dando de ombros as palavras da fisioterapeuta que a acompanhava em direção a recepção onde pegaria seus horários.

'' Eu não sei por que ainda paro para escutar voce, Liz!''

'' Voce sabe que eu tenho razão, ou vai dizer que não notou como o Ben ficou te olhando?'' A Latina revirou os olhos outra vez, Bernard Gualter era o atual diretor do hospital, ele tinha uma enorme simpatia por ela, mas não passava disso.

'' Ele só gosta do trabalho que venho desenvolvendo! Alem do mais, eu não sei se voce lembra mais eu jogo no outro time. '' Foi impossível que a ruiva não gargalhasse ao escutar as palavras da Latina, seria impossível que ela esquecesse essa informação após já ter ido para cama com a colega de trabalho.

'' Seria impossível esquecer, pena que voce faz o tipo Apenas uma noite e adeus. ''

Santana percebeu o pequeno flerte incluso naquelas palavras, a Latina já tinha consciência que Liz era intensa demais quando se tratava de sentimentos por isso sempre deixou claro que ela não queria nada alem de uma noite. Era mais fácil não se apegar dessa forma, mas parecia que a fisioterapeuta tinha ido pelo caminho mais difícil.

'' Voce sabe o quão complicado e minha vida, e se voce soubesse um terço da minha historia entenderia o porquê de eu não querer me envolver. ''

'' Por que não terminamos essa conversa hoje à noite, na companhia de uns bons drinques? ''

Ela pensou em recusar ao fintar a ruiva que tinha um olhar esperançoso, mas talvez Quinn tivesse razão ela precisava ao menos tentar.

'' Meu turno termina as sete. '' Foi tudo que a Latina deu em resposta, ganhando de volta um sorriso malandro da fisioterapeuta.

Talvez não fosse a coisa mais correta a ser feita na situação, mas resolveu arriscar, quem sabe todas aquelas sensações dentro de si não fosse um sinal. Pelo correto ou não ela ao menos teria uma noite divertida que a ajudaria a lhe distrair.

A Latina parou na recepção para pegar o seu horário e uma lista de prognósticos. O fluxo no hospital já estava intenso, era nessa hora do dia onde geralmente os residentes mais sofriam hoje ela estava responsável por um grupo de três na emergência.

Tudo parecia estar extremamente normal e se não fosse à estranha sensação que sentiu ao ver uma maca sendo puxada por dois enfermeiros para a emergência ela jamais suspeitaria que seu sonho pudesse ter um fundamento.


	4. Chapter 3 Um reencontro emocional

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_'' O amor é o único capaz de quebrar a frieza do coração humano. ''(B.S)_

(...)

_Tudo tão frio._

_Especialmente o vento que batia em seu rosto. Suas mãos estavam úmidas devido ao ar gelado e ela sentia como se a qualquer momento pudesse se transfigurar em um boneco de neve devido à quantidade de flocos presos por todo seu corpo._

_Ela gostava do inverno. Pois nessa época do ano alem de merecidas férias, todos eram presenteados com aquele enorme tapete branco que fazia tudo na cidade ficar com um toque mais puro e natalino. Ela adorava caminhar e sentir essa brisa da aurora da estação, mas o dia além de estar com uma temperatura abaixo do normal o chão escorregadio a estava deixando frustrada pelo fato de caminhar por aquele campo de futebol deserto sentindo a possibilidade de queda a todo momento._

_E ela tinha certeza de que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, ela recusaria de imediato o convite para aquele encontro inusitado nas arquibancadas, mas por Brittany ela seria capaz de escalar o monte Everest somente para ver seu sorriso. Não importava que para isso ela destruísse todas as expectativas de seu pai sobre o grande futuro que ela teria em Yale, se ela estivesse ao lado de sua garota, o resto era apenas resto._

_As arquibancadas do __Mckinley nunca pareceram tão distantes, parecia que conforme ela dava um passo à frente a distancia fosse capaz de dobrar. Isso já estava começando a lhe irritar, ela não costumava demorar muito para cruzar um simples campo de futebol ainda por cima o mesmo onde já tinha sido obrigada por Sue a contornar diversas vezes durante os treinos das Cherrios._

_A única coisa que realmente importava era que ela pudesse por os olhos em sua garota e naquela expressão doce e ingênua na qual era sempre acompanhada daquele sorriso cheio de amor, que era praticamente triplicado todas às vezes que olhava para a sua Latina._

_Não soube dizer quando tinha finalmente chego ao seu destino, mas o fato de não encontrar nenhum daqueles atributos na Loira a sua frente a fizera ficar um pouco temerosa. Afinal nunca tinha visto sua garota com o olhar tão serio e a expressão tão fria como se conseguisse superar o próprio vento que as rodeavam naquele momento._

_'' Tudo bem B? Eu vim o mais rápido que pude, não queria deixar pra te ver só na sua festa de aniversario. '' A Latina subiu alguns degraus ficando assim de frente para a Loira que ainda parecia impassível, mas seus olhos remetiam a mais profunda tristeza._

_Santana não pode deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha ao notar o comportamento de sua garota que horas atrás estava pulando de animação por finalmente chegar à data na qual comemoraria seu décimo oitavo aniversario, mas agora não parecia nem um pouco em estado de comemoração._

_'' Não podemos mais continuar com isso, Não posso mais continuar te enganando! '' As palavras de Brittany eram firmes e seu tom de voz decidido, mas seus olhos mostravam algo totalmente oposto ao que ela demonstrava a Latina que continuava a finta-la com duvida, por não fazer idéia de onde tudo aquilo iria levar._

_'' Eu quero terminar o que temos, não consigo continuar com voce se não te amo como antes.''_

_Assim que escutou aquelas palavras em um primeiro momento, Santana teve a enorme vontade de gargalhar e olhar em volta para ver se não era uma pegadinha ou alguma peça do dia da mentira. Mas no segundo seguinte quando a ficha caiu que a Loira a sua frente jamais falou tão serio em toda sua vida ela teve a enorme vontade de chorar como um recém nascido que chora por descobrir o mundo cruel que tera de enfrentar._

_'' O-o que voce esta falando B? Como voce pode não me amar mais?''_

_Sua respiração estava descompassada e ela prendia a todo custo as lagrimas que queriam sair junto com suas palavras, não sabia ao certo quanto tempo conseguiria manter de pé a única armadura que possuía para enfrentar a dor. Seu orgulho, por outro lado parecia inútil tentar qualquer defesa na frente de Brittany, pois ela a desarmava por completo._

_'' Seu futuro não e comigo S, eu não posso te prender comigo se não te amo! Não seria justo continuarmos nessa mentira. ''_

_A Latina virou o rosto tentando tolamente esconder a fileira de lagrimas que desciam por seu rosto. As lagrimas eram tão duras quanto às palavras da loira sua frente e pareciam furar seu peito em direção ao seu coração, que mais parecia com vidro naquele momento estilhaçado em pedaços impossíveis de serem restaurados._

_'' A única que mentiu foi voce, eu nunca duvidei de como te amo! Por que voce esta fazendo isso comigo?''_

_Pela primeira vez na vida a Latina se deixou ver tão vulnerável daquela forma quase absurda, a dor que sentia naquele momento era tão forte que não a deixava saída além de deixar transparecer todas as dores que a atigiam naquele momento. Por outro lado parecia que nada afetava Brittany e essa observação só fez a dor se acentuar._

_'' Não é somente sobre voce e eu que se trata, tem mais uma pessoa envolvida. E pra ficar com ela tenho de deixar voce livre, esse é o certo a ser feito San. ''_

_A menção de uma terceira pessoa fez toda a vulnerabilidade de Santana dar lugar a uma raiva imediata, que fez esquentar cada centímetro de seu corpo a fazendo sentir a diferença de temperatura com o meio externo. Ela se sentia traída e incapaz, e se pudesse pular de um penhasco naquele instante só para aliviar aquele misto de sensações ela o faria sem exitar._

_' O certo seria voce não me enganar dessa forma, voce não tinha o direito de brincar comigo nem com meu amor por voce desse jeito. Por favor, me diga que tudo isso não passa de um grande mal entendido, por favor, me diga isso! ''_

_Sua voz saiu fria e hostil, é por um segundo pensou ter visto o mais puro arrependimento naqueles olhos azuis, mas deduziu ter sido apenas uma ilusão._

_Olhou novamente para a Loira a sua frente e antes de correr para o mais longe possível da sua presença, ela praticamente arrancou de um dos bolsos do casaco um envelope dourado e jogou na direção da Loira juntamente com suas ultimas palavras:_

_'' Eu me sinto estúpida por te amar tanto. ''_

Santana não soube bem quanto tempo todo aquele transe durou, afinal quando deu por si ainda estava em pé na recepção ganhando um olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado de uma das enfermeiras.

'' Dra Lopez, a senhorita esta se sentindo bem?'' Ela tentou disfarçar com um breve aceno e um sorriso fraco antes de segurar rapidamente no balcão de prontuários em busca de equilíbrio.

Seus olhos vagaram pelo saguão de entradas do hospital a procura da maca de minutos atrás, porém o máximo que pode deduzir é que o paciente já estava sob cuidados na emergência uma vez que o corredor agora estava vazio.

Ela não queria acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver no saguão, não poderia ser real, deveria ser somente seu cérebro e suas brincadeiras idiotas para com ela, ou apenas estresse acumulado.

Enfim, talvez ela estivesse alucinando, ou a quantidade de cafeína em sangue estivesse alta demais, pois ela tinha acabado de ver Brittany entrar por aquelas portas acompanhando uma maca de uma garota enquanto varias lagrimas invadiam seu rosto. E a primeira coisa que veio em seus pensamentos tinha sido a dolorosa lembrança do rompimento das duas.

Seus olhos ardiam e seu coração palpitava, ela se sentia novamente vulnerável, ela não queria se demonstrar fraca, mas nenhuma de suas defesas a impediam de sentir aquele misto de emoções a queima roupa.

Sua maior vontade era de correr para casa, tomar outra ducha quente e se enterra sob seus lençóis após tomar uma caixa inteira de comprimidos para dormir, ela só queria fingir que não tinha visto nada no trabalho e depois acordar acreditando que tudo tinha sido outro estúpido sonho.

'' Dra Lopez os residentes acabaram de lhe bipar, acho que estão com problemas na emergência. ''

A Latina respirou profundamente antes de acenar de leve para a recepcionista, aquele não era o momento certo para se encontrar tão nervosa por uma visão de minutos atrás que nem mesmo ela sabia se era real. Porém naquele momento não interessava se sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, ela tinha de contornar os obstáculos impostos por seus próprios pensamentos se quisesse fazer seu trabalho direito.

'' O que esta acontecendo? '' Sua voz era tranqüila, porém firme em cada letra pronunciada. Um pequeno tumulto se formava em volta de um dos leitos onde era possível visualizar uma garotinha inconsciente.

Provavelmente não seria nada serio, toda vez que os novatos ficavam de plantão na emergência era normal que eles se desesperassem por qualquer coisa fora das quais viram nas aulas da faculdade ou em seus livros caros. Afinal não existia um manual de como lidar com ataques de pânico de familiares, todo o escândalo e o desespero, alem da pressão de ter uma vida sob sua responsabilidade.

A tentativa de um dos residentes de estancar o ferimento só tinha resultado em uma queda de pressão na menina e ela mesma se encarregou de terminar o procedimento de saturação na garota que mais parecia um pequeno anjo dormindo.

Com uma facilidade enorme ela conseguiu estabilizar a pressão da garotinha loira que ainda tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e vestia um colan preto com sapatilhas brancas. Provavelmente a menina deveria estar nas aulas de balé quando ocorreu o acidente.

As mãos rápidas e ágeis da cirurgiã fizeram a limpeza e o fechamento do ferimento em seu sobre cílio, foram precisos dois pontos para que isso ocorresse, e antes que a Latina terminasse a menina finalmente despertou.

Ela estava sonolenta e um pouco grogue devido os remédios que estabilizaram sua pressão, porém suas feições confusas eram incrivelmente adoráveis aos olhos da médica.

''Onde eu estou? Por que estou com isso no braço? '' A menina gesticulava enquanto apontava para a agulha em sua veia por onde o soro passava, e ao contrario do que a Latina achou que iria acontecer quando ela explicasse, a garota não chorou ou ficou assustada, apenas continuava a lhe fintar surpresa.

Os olhos na menina chamavam a atenção da medica por sua cor viva e extremamente azul. A Latina por alguns segundos quase jurou lhe serem extremamente familiares, mas logo ela descartou seus pensamentos errôneos, ainda estava confusa pelo o que aconteceu minutos atrás e provavelmente deveria ser outra brincadeira inútil de seus pensamentos.

'' Eu só lembro-me de tentar me equilibrar nas barras de alongamento do jeito que Sr, Branca de Neve faz nos equipamentos da mamãe e depois tudo ficou escuro. '' disse antes de descansar a cabeça no travesseiro atrás de si com um curativo já feito na testa.

A médica continuou a observar a garotinha que balançava as sapatilhas com leveza, é ao escutar suas ultimas palavras ela finalmente teve um estalo de consciência e conseguiu lembrar-se de onde já tinha visto aquela pequena garotinha.

'' Eu me lembro de voce e de seu gato, pois anteontem pela manha enquanto eu chegava do trabalho voce quase caiu no corredor enquanto o perseguia. '' A morena sorriu gentil enquanto descartava as luvas esterilizadas que tinha usado para fazer o curativo na lixeira mais próxima enquanto ainda analisava os movimentos da menina.

'' Senhor Branca de neve estava tentando fugir, ele não tomava banho desde que nos mudamos pra lá semana passada, e eu e mamãe estávamos tentando enganá-lo para levá-lo ate o banheiro quando ele percebeu é conseguiu fugir e pulou em voce no corredor. Desculpe por aquilo. ''

A médica lhe deu um sorriso doce tentando dizer que já estava tudo bem e não era preciso ela se desculpar novamente. Continuou a preencher o prontuário da menina, porém quando terminou de checar os dados sua respiração falhou na leitura das palavras do final da pagina.

'' Qual o seu nome completo? Acho que eles erraram sua ficha. '' A Latina tinha um sorriso nervoso no rosto enquanto suas mãos corriam pelos dados de sua pequena paciente impressos no papel, aquele tinha de ser um erro caso contrario sua sanidade estaria por um fio novamente.

'' Não erraram, o nome dela é mesmo Valerie Susan Pierce. ''

Santana não ousou olhar para trás de onde aquela voz doce que mesmo após mil anos ela seria capaz de reconhecer de olhos fechados.

Seu coração pulou com o toque leve em seu ombro e, por segundos se deixou levar por aquele sentimento antes de encarar a cruel realidade.

(...)


	5. Chapter 4 Esquecer

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_'' Tudo aquilo que não te mata, só te fortalece. ''_

_(Kelly Clarkson)_

_(...)_

Palavras. Ao total em nossa língua existem mais de 380 mil delas, mas em toda sua vida Santana jamais sentiu como se não fosse capaz nem de dizer o próprio nome.

À medida que ela tentava formular algo parecia que um nó tinha se formado em seu cérebro a impedindo de ter qualquer pensamento racional naquele instante. Tentou se mexer, mas parecia que suas pernas estavam presas ao chão e sentiu que se tentasse sair desabaria.

Ela não tinha mais para onde correr naquele instante, mesmo tendo imaginado por anos se ainda teria a chance de vê-la novamente jamais acreditou ser realmente possível e do contrario ela teria de se preparar antes para esse impacto, mas aquela situação totalmente controvérsia a tinha encurralado de frente ao passado. Sem alternativas ou escolhas, apenas ela e a causa de sua dor por anos a fio.

Seu corpo finalmente se moveu a deixando agora voltada para á dona daqueles olhos que ela nunca foi capaz de esquecer mesmo que inutilmente já tivesse varias vezes tentado. Porém eles eram semelhantes ao privilégio de enchergar o paraiso de tão sagrados em suas lembranças e assim que seus olhares se cruzaram aquela velha eletricidade invadiu seus sentidos desarmando qualquer barreira que ela pudesse vir a colocar como proteção. Mesmo após tantos anos ela não estava livre daquele ''efeito-Brittany''.

'' Santana, é mesmo voce?'' Seu coração pulou ao escutar seu nome sair daqueles lábios rosados que tantas vezes já tinham sido seus. E por segundos intermináveis ela sentiu novamente aquela miserável sensação de nervosismo unida com àquelas malditas borboletas que a todo custo já tinha tentado exorcizar. Porém mesmo assim ainda permaneciam ali, mais vivas do que nunca, e se possível com o dobro da força que possuíam em sua adolescência.

''O que faz aqui?'' Ela não conseguiu falar aquilo olhando diretamente para a mulher á sua frente, pois queria que sua voz saísse forte e fria o suficiente para deixar claro que ela não estava vulnerável mesmo se sentindo em cacos por dentro é jamais conseguiria esse efeito mantendo contato visual com a Loira. Pois aqueles olhos azuis a afetava de uma maneira tão intensa que era como se penetrassem ate o fundo de sua alma. E hipotese alguma poderia a deixar que ela visse o tamanho do estrago que tinha feito em sua vida, apesar de tudo ela ainda era Santana Lopez.

Por sua vez a loira que aparentava estar tão confusa quanto ela, apenas conseguiu olhar para a garotinha que mais parecia uma pequena replica sua, anos mais jovem, antes de suspirar aliviada ao ver que a mesma já não estava mais inconsciente.

'' Por Deus, graças aos céus que voce já esta acordada, voce me deu um enorme susto mocinha!''

A atenção da médica também se desviou para a garota loira de no máximo oito anos próstada sobre o leito, que agora sorria angelicalmente com a inocência de um anjo é com os olhos brilhantes e sapecas.

'' Desculpe mamãe, mas voce sabe que não sou boa com equilíbrio. ''

A loira mais velha se aproximou com um pouco de receio antes de apertar a garota com cuidado é amor contra seu peito com força, como se a quisesse proteger de qualquer outro mal que a pudesse infligir.

A interação das duas não era nada que a médica já não tivesse presenciado antes, porém mesmo assim pareceu algo completamente inédito visto que jamais tinha imaginado Brittany naquele papel maternal e protetor. Ela pode notar que a mesma continuava linda como sempre foi, seus cabelos um pouco mais escuros caia sobre os ombros em cascata enquanto o conjunto de roupas sociais que trajava destacavam as curvas sexuais do corpo ao qual Santana não poderia acreditar que estavam ainda mais perfeitas.

Porém ela já não carregava mais aquele ar inocente consigo.

Talvez tivesse sido os anos que a amadureceram ou as circunstâncias desse tempo, afinal ter um filho mudava toda uma vida. E se ela pudesse permanecer ali e congelar o tempo ela o faria, pois mesmo com sua cabeça implorando para que não se deixasse render por aqueles sentimentos, ela já não podia fazer nada a respeito, pois a verdade era que tinha se entregado no momento que pode olhar aqueles olhos azuis novamente.

O bip em seu jaleco apitou fazendo com que aquela bolha de pensamentos que a envolvia estourasse, ela se viu caindo novamente naquela realidade confusa e cheia de surpresas que era o seu presente.

O prontuário e a caneta tinham permanecido em suas mãos durante toda aquela loucura de emoções e pensamentos, ela respirou fundo tentando reunir vestígios de seu profissionalismo para conseguir sair dali ao menos aparentemente intacta.

'' Valerie, voce já pode ir para casa assim que seu soro terminar, mas será preciso que tome esses medicamentos com o intervalo de oito horas e que fique em repouso ate o inchaço na sua testa diminuir. '' Conforme falava a Latina não desgrudava os olhos da prancheta com prontuário onde já terminava de redigir uma receita para a pequena loira.

Uma parte de si queria simplesmente parar tudo e simplesmente chamar Brittany para tomar um café enquanto esclarecia todas as duvidas que fervilhavam em sua mente sobre tudo que aconteceu nos anos que passaram. Mas não achou ser possível ter forças para agüentar um diálogo descente com sua ex-namorada se ela sequer conseguiu olhar novamente em seus olhos sem sentir o mundo girar.

Muita coisa tinha acontecido entre elas para que ela conseguisse sentar e ter uma conversar como se jamais tivesse sido cruelmente ferida pela mesma.

_'' Dra. Lopez, por favor, comparecer a neurologia!''_

_'' Dra. Lopez, por favor, comparecer a neurologia!''_

A voz eletrônica e quase totalmente robótica soou pelas caixas de som acopladas nas paredes de todo o hospital, a medica agradeceu mentalmente por ter aquela deixa para sair o mais rápido possível antes que seus sentimentos a fizessem dizer ou fazer algo estúpido.

Arrancou a folha com a receita do bloco de prontuários e entregou a Brittany que parecia analisar cada movimento seu, isso a incomodaria se ela não estivesse preocupada demais em calar seus sentimentos para que eles não se expressassem por conta própria a medida que sentia que seu corpo era milimetricamente explorado por aqueles olhos claros.

'' Muito obrigada, voce não sabe o quão estou feliz por te-la salvado e, ainda mais por te reencontrar. '' Ela deu um de seus sorrisos calmos e abertos porém ele fora tão brilhante aos olhos da Latina que foi quase impossível ela esconder seus lábios franzidos em um sorrido de canto.

E era exatamente assim: involuntariamente, que seu corpo respondia aos movimentos quase perfeitos da ex-cherrio de olhos claros. Foi quase como se um fardo enorme fosse adicionado em seus ombros assim que deu as costas para as duas indo atender o chamado na neurologia intensiva.

A unica verdade era que ela queria ficar alguns poucos minutos mais apenas admirando-a. Mas ela ja tinha cansado de batalhas internas, afinal elas mais atrapalhavam do que resolviam alguma coisa, como em toda briga ambos os lados saiam perdedores, e é assim que seu interior se encontrava. Parte dela queria sair daquele hospital e apenas ir para qualquer lugar isolado no planeta onde pudesse chorar ate não possuir mais lagrimas suficientes, e a outra estava inexplicavelmente feliz e energizada por aquele reencontro.

Afinal ela podia tentar enganar a tudo dentro de si, menos ao seu coração. E ele respondia exatamente como á nove anos atrás. Afinal a Latina poderia dormir com quantas pessoas quisesse em alguns casos de apenas uma noite como era com Liz, pois nada dentro de si mudaria. _Ela não deixaria de amar menos á Brittany graças a isso_. Ela sabia que só conseguiria obter a saciação de um desejo de seu corpo, pois seu coração estava eternamente acorrentado ao da loira de olhos azuis.

E a minutos atras ela tinha retornado, não para sua vida apenas para o seu presente. E tinha muita coisa a ser pensada e analisada naquela situação, seu peito gritava por respostas, mas a única possível que sua mente conseguiu dar veio junto com uma ruiva apressada que correu para o elevador antes da porta fechar com um sorriso que possuia tudo menos inocencia.

(...)


	6. Chapter 5 vizinha

_* Jogador da NFL- National Football League e tipo uma FIFA de futebol americano.__  
><em>_* Taquicardia- termo medico utilizado para designar um aumento da frequência cardíaca._

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_'' O maior oposto ao amor é o medo.'' (B.S)_

Aquela seria uma fria é escura manha de sábado. As grossas e pesadas nuvens negras que cobriam o céu de Nova York traziam consigo a mensagem de que o final daquela estação já estava próximo dando lugar a um rigoroso inverno.

Aos poucos as calçadas e avenidas se converteram em um mar colorido, devido os diversos guarda-chuvas usados pelos pedestres, que davam um ar alegre e ao mesmo tempo fúnebre naquela grande cidade.

Praticamente alheia a qualquer transformação do tempo uma Latina repousava tranquilamente em uma cama de casal praticamente sem cobertas ou roupas sobre si e sua única fonte de calor era o corpo que repousava ao seu lado. Ela foi despertando aos poucos à medida que a temperatura do cômodo diminuía e o barulho das gotas de chuva unidas ao vento batiam na ampla janela que havia no quarto.

Ela levantou cambaleante da cama sentido à cabeça tombar para o lado. A médica sabia exatamente os efeitos que o álcool trazia no dia seguinte é aquela terrível sensação de pressão no corpo unida a sucessivos enjôos faziam toda a ressaca se torna algo quase insuportável. Porém mesmo sabendo das consequências da manha seguinte não pode evitar afogar as magoas bebendo.

Pois mesmo conhecendo bem seus limites é a como respeitá-los não conseguiu agir racionalmente durante a noite passada quando a única coisa que ela queria era esquecer um pouco os problemas e responsabilidades que afogavam sua realidade,

A primeira coisa que ela fez ao levantar foi recolher suas roupas que estavam jogadas pelos quatro cantos do cômodo é que ainda mantiam o cheiro forte de uísque e tequila. Notou que a ruiva ainda na cama tremia de leve devido à queda de temperatura e antes de sair do quarto cobriu o corpo da terapeuta com um dos lençóis que antes se encontrava no chão do quarto.

Era sempre daquela forma, satisfazia os desejos de seu corpo por uma noite e desapareceria pela manha, ela não gostava de usar as pessoas daquela forma, mas era a única saída que tinha achado para tentar afogar seus sentimentos fazendo-os esquecer por momentos de sua dor. Afinal em todos esses anos onde ela buscou acabar falhamente com todas aquelas sensações em seu peito, a morena acabou aprendendo que as coisas eram mais fáceis assim. Sem promessas, compromissos, ou cobranças, apenas uma noite com nada alem de sexo.

Antes que ela própria percebesse já se encontrava do lado de fora do prédio que ficava próximo ao Central Park. Olhou na extensão da rua é não conseguiu visualizar seu carro em meio a gotas pesadas da chuva que caia naquele momento.

Amnésia alcoólica tinha seus grandes benefícios, afinal nem tudo em uma noite envolvendo álcool pode ou deve ser lembrado, mas não saber onde foi estacionado o próprio carro não constava em sua lista mental de beneficios.

Bufou irritada, pois a chuva não trazia indícios de parar tão cedo é seu apartamento era quase dez quarteirões além da ponte e seria quase impossível caminhar toda aquela distancia sobre aquela tempestade.

Porém, por sorte havia uma estação de metrô próxima ao central park, onde ela poderia chegar sem problema apenas descendo a rua. Mas isso ainda não a livrava de chegar em casa completamente molhada.

Ela não pode evitar sorrir. ao sentir às gotas lavando seu rosto e suas roupas cheirando a álcool, pois se lembrou da ultima vez que tinha passado por uma situação parecida com aquela após uma das festas de Puck enquanto ainda era apenas uma líder de torcida em Ohio. E mesmo agora, anos depois, em Nova York, estando agora realizada profissionalmente, aquela mesma sensação de liberdade é nostalgia que só caminhar sob a chuva trazia permanecia intacta em sua memória.

Ela conseguia esse efeito calmante enquanto caminhava e apenas deixava sua mente vagar por coisas aleatórias sem destino traçado, afinal nada consegue acalmar mais que deixar seus pensamentos livres por um tempo de tantos problemas.

A estação normalmente abarrotada de pessoas se encontrava praticamente deserta, contanto apenas com uns poucos amontoados de universitários de Columbia é NYDA esperando próximos á linha. Ela relembrou seus tempos de faculdade enquanto tirava alguns dólares do bolso de seu jeans para pagar sua passagem. Aqueles foram longos anos, tanto de sofrimento quanto de mudanças, ela aprendeu muito sobre os livros e a vida de uma forma que jamais seria capaz de esquecer. E mesmo sendo simplesmente muita coisa para se lidar ela não poderia ser fraca é desistir de tudo com tantas pessoas esperando o melhor dela. E agora quando ela estava começando a aceitar seu destino tudo tinha voltado a ficar de cabeça para baixo outra vez.

Em um momento ela esta sozinha com aquele vazio enorme no peito, no outro Brittany estava de volta trazendo consigo todas aquelas sensações avassaladoras que somente ela conseguia despertar na Latina. E mesmo querendo jogar todo aquele orgulho é confusão para o alto é aproveitar a chance de ser feliz, a Loira não tinha voltado sozinha, as coisas já não eram mais como quando elas se apaixonaram em Lima, agora ambas eram mulheres feitas com vidas e responsabilidades distintas. Ela não podia se deixar levar por um sentimento que a feriu tanto e que sequer sabia se ainda era recíproco.

Ela queria lutar, ela queria ser forte. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que a Loira era sua cura também era seu pesar. Ou seja, mesmo estando com todas aquelas sensações, desejos e sentimentos intactos dentro de si querendo apenas a chance de aflorar, ela não tinha mais a coragem de dar o primeiro passo.

Não quando já tinha tido aquela responsabilidade vezes demais.

afinal tinha sido ela quem á tomar a iniciativa de beijar Brittany pela primeira vez. Tinha sido a primeira parceira na cama de sua melhor amiga, a primeira a sentir medo e fugir, do mesmo modo que foi a primeira a declarar todo o amor que sentia é posteriomente a primeira a se machucar por esse sentimento.

Pois nada na vida é baseado em contos de fadas, no começo era apenas curiosidade, mas aquele desejo se tornou amor, afinal ela não tinha a menor intenção de se apaixonar daquela forma por sua melhor amiga. Antes Santana tinha visões de estar casada com algum rico jogador da NFL, vivendo confortavelmente em uma mansão enquanto se ocupava com seu emprego dos sonhos. E de repente todo o poder, dinheiro e conforto foram substituídos por idéias insanas de acompanhar Brittany ate o fim do mundo.

E agora ali estava ela, sentada no banco do metrô quase vazio com as roupas molhadas é a cabeça estourando por uma dor de cabeça insuportável enquanto remoia outra vez seu passado.

O vento gelido da estação fazia com que os distitos casais apaixonados no banco á sua frente colassem mais seus corpos em um ato de carinho é proteção, sensações que ela sentia falta de compartilhar com alguém. A Latina desviou o olhar para as janelas cinzentas pensando deseperadamente em chegar em casa, esquecer do mundo, tomar uma ducha quente e só acordar quanto tivesse que trabalhar na segunda. Mas teria de por seus planos e a ressaca de lado se quisesse estar deslumbrante para assistir a estréia na Broadway e o jantar de noivado de suas companheiras de coral ao anoitecer.

Sua viagem de Metrô não demorou mais que quinze minutos, desembarcou na décima terceira estação da Rua Roosevelt e após seguir por duas esquinas paralelas já estava em frente ao condomínio onde residia. Não tardou para ela já estar dentro do elevador com a chave reserva que pegou com o porteiro e suas correspondências em mãos, sentindo calafrios por todo corpo com o contanto do ar frio da saída de ar do elevador com suas roupas molhadas.

Seus olhos vagaram pelos envelopes em suas mãos que começaram a separar as cartas importantes das propagandas do cartão de crédito. O barulho característico das portas do elevador abrindo a fizeram dar alguns passos para fora sem tirar os olhos da pilha de envelopes.

Ela sequer percebeu quando tudo aconteceu, pois quando viu já estava sendo apoiada por braços fortes enquanto os seus envelopes e vários papeis se misturavam ainda no ar sendo espalhados pelo assoalho graças à força da gravidade.

Foi quase como uma explosão de folhas para todos os lados onde a Latina só não levou uma tremenda queda por ser aparada por aqueles braços desconhecidos.

A morena se equilibrou novamente virando o rosto para agradecer seu salvador. É assim que o fez sentiu seu coração se acelerar de uma forma superior a quem tem uma taquicardia é se ela estivesse prestando atenção em outra coisa alem daqueles olhos seria possível o escutar batendo em ritmo sobre-humano.

'' Desculpe, eu não vi para onde estava indo. '' Em um reflexo ás suas palavras, ela desviou o olhar e saiu de imediato dos braços que causaram uma queimação suave onde tiveram contato com sua pele.

O ar naquele corredor pareceu ter sido sugado e agora ela sentia estar flutuando no vácuo absoluto. Se possível o único barulho auditivo naquele momento era das respirações pesadas das duas, como se aquele contato tivesse reduzido totalmente a resistencia de ambas.

'' Eu que te devo desculpas, por quase te derrubar. '' A loira tinha um sorriso culpado em seus lábios finos, e se curvou apoiando-se nos joelhos assim como a Latina para começar a recolher as folhas espalhadas pelo assoalho de madeira, ambas compartilhando um silencio mais cortante do que palavras conseguiriam ser.

Em poucos minutos a morena novamente tinha os envelopes em mãos enquanto a loira segurava com apoio das duas mãos uma pilha de papel de aproximadamente 60 centímetros. Foi impossível seus olhares não se fixarem à medida que as duas levantaram do assoalho gelado. Os olhos de Brittany esquadrinhava cada pedaço visível do corpo da Latina que tinha as roupas molhadas e agarradas ás suas curvas. Os olhos da morena seguiam os movimentos dos de iris azul e automaticamente sentiu seu rosto esquentar com o fato de saber que sua camisa social azul deveria estar quase transparente devido aquele banho de chuva é agradeceu aos deuses por ter a cor morena impedindo que ficasse evidente que ela estava corada.

A Latina foi tomada por seus pensamentos irracionais com uma força que ela própria desconhecia que eles tivessem. E se não fosse pelo fato do elevador abrir novamente com os ocupantes do apartamento ao lado do seu, ela teria avançado sem sombra de duvidas naqueles lábios rosados apenas para roubar um beijo dos quais sentia tanta falta.

A loira acenou de leve com um sorriso tímido dançando em sua boca para uma Latina um pouco atordoada rente a porta.

Ela se sentia estúpida por toda aquela cena, mas não estava acostumada a ter alguém que mexia tanto com seus sentimentos como vizinha. Parecia algo cruel demais arquitetado pelo destino fazer com que ela esbarrasse todas as manhas ao ir para o trabalho com a Loira dona do seu coração.

A morena ficou encarando a porta de seu apartamento por alguns segundos como se ela fosse abrir magicamente, mas seus pensamentos estavam tão entorpecidos com as sensações de segundos atrás que demorou um pouco para o seu raciocínio voltar ao normal.

Pegou a chave extra e abriu seu apartamento vagarosamente, mal fechou a porta e já foi tirando sua blusa enquanto aumentava o termostato da sala para a temperatura máxima. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas sua ressaca parecia insignificante diante das dores no seu coração.

Largou sua correspondência próxima a mesa do telefone onde o indicador acumulava mensagens na secretaria eletrônica. Ignorou o aviso das mesmas e seguiu para o banheiro de encontro a um merecido banho, mas ao contrario da ducha quente que ela tanto ansiava tomar, foi praticamente obrigada a tomar um banho de água fria se quisesse esquecer toda aquela montanha russa que foi sua manhã.

Saiu do banheiro com os membros superiores quase congelados pela água, mas sua cabeça e seus sentidos estavam mais leves e apurados. Sentiu seu estomago revirar assim passou pela entrada da cozinha, mas sabia que não tinha nada de consumível na geladeira, se ela quisesse café da manha teria de descer e comprar algo. Outras coisas como encontrar seu carro e comprar um vestido para a noite de hoje também estavam em sua lista imaginaria.

Seguiu para o quarto onde vestiu apenas uma blusa de mangas longas é um jeans xadrez. Se pudesse descer para a cafeteria de frente ao seu prédio apenas de pijama ela o faria, mas teria muito que fazer antes do anoitecer se quisesse estar apresentável para ver a uma estréia de espetáculo na Broadway. E mesmo já sabendo que a noite aguardava grandes emoções algo dentro dela pulsava avisando que muitas seriam exclusivamente para ela.


	7. Chapter 6 Hipnotizar parte 1

_- Qualquer coisa e só falar comigo no twitter BtunaH2O e se seguir eu sigo de volta.__  
><em>_Enjoy._

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_''Ser forte não é uma opção, é uma necessidade. '' (B.S)_

O trecho localizado na sétima avenida em direção aos 43 teatros mais famosos do mundo que conformavam o Circuito Broadway se encontrava com o dobro do movimento habitual. As luzes praticamente ofuscantes dos holofotes refletiam na fachada imponente do Ambassador Theatre deixava evidente que aquela não era a estréia de um espetáculo qualquer.

Aquela produção reluzia ao sucesso, tanto ao ponto de vista técnico quanto ao da mídia. Pois além de contar com um dos maiores diretores e roteiristas do ramo também trazia a agraciada Rachel Berry, ultima ganhadora do Tony como atriz revelação, para estrelar o papel principal daquela que prometia ser uma das melhores adaptações de West Side Story para os palcos de ouro onde foi consagrada.

O fluxo de pessoas era continuo pelas enormes portas de mogno, mas assim que a dona do corpo moreno surgiu entre os demais foi quase como se um foco de luz caísse é a iluminasse na mais turva escuridão. Pois os olhares de admiração e ate mesmo de pura cobiça que eram lançados naquele momento para ela deixava em evidencia que na menor das hipóteses ela se encontrava deslumbrante.

Afinal aquele vestido havia conseguido cumprir sem esforço brilhantemente o papel de mostrar o belo corpo que a médica havia conservado desde o ensino médio. E mesmo tendo perdido aquela necessidade de se sentir desejada por todos, fazia bem ao ego saber que ainda conseguia despertar aquele efeito nas pessoas apenas com uma roupa mais ousada.

Seus olhos negros correram sua atenção para a loira de cabelos curtos que caminha em sua direção esbanjando charme com aquele mesmo sorriso acolhedor que tinha o efeito protetor e reconfortante na Latina.

'' Nossa como você esta linda, S! Por que não larga a medicina e vem trabalhar no meu próximo filme? '' A morena apenas riu com um leve revirar de olhos ao escutar a sentença de sua melhor amiga, afinal mesmo que ser uma ''Estrela'' fosse o objetivo da grande maioria que participava do clube do coral, ela provavelmente foi uma das exceções que nunca enxergou aquilo como seu futuro.

Era notório que ela adorava cantar é que a musica teve um grande papel durante toda aquela fase de descobertas que ela vivenciou no colégio. E mesmo com todas as brigas por solos e ameaças de sair do clube toda semana nem os palcos ou tão pouco as câmeras faziam parte do que o destino a tinha reservado.

Continuaram a conversar banalidades enquanto Quinn guiava-as em direção aos camarotes do teatro de onde poderiam apreciar o espetáculo de um ponto de visão privilegiado. O palco estava em completa escuridão assim como as cortinas douradas ainda permaneciam fechadas.

A morena escutou uma voz familiar chamar seu nome, mas quase não reconheceu seu portador assim que desviou sua atenção para onde o homem de olhos claros que lembrava vagamente a antiga aparecia de seu colega de colegial.

'' Não acredito que estou te revendo, Satã! Quinn mencionou que você tinha se tornado uma cirurgiã com corpo de modelo, mas não achei que ela falasse tão serio. ''

A menção daquele apelido a fez gargalhar quase que instantaneamente, e quando menos percebeu já estava envolta em um abraço firme de Kurt que também ria com a situação.

Ela não havia exagerado ao notar que ele tinha mudado muito fisicamente, pois alem de vestir um terno negro discreto sobre seu corpo que era perceptível estar mais atlético um cavanhaque bem aparado emoldurava o seu rosto que antes mais parecia com porcelana de tão limpo. O mais novo não estava desacompanhado, David Karofsky estava a alguns passos atrás apenas observando a interação de ambos com um sorriso discreto. A médica deu um aceno leve antes de cumprimentar com um abraço tímido aquele que já tinha ate servido de fachada para ela e seus sentimentos.

Era como se seu destino não cansasse de arrumar situações constrangedoras para testá-la, e com isso a morena apenas se voltou com certa timidez para o lado de sua melhor amiga antes dos três iniciarem uma conversa.

Ela tentava prestar atenção no assunto que eles mantiam com uma intimidade quase invejável. Afinal a única pessoa de seu passado com a qual tinha mantido real contado era Quinn, pois nem mesmo Rachel a qual vivia na mesma cidade que ela a maior parte do ano tinha mantido algum contado que não fosse por intermédio da Atriz. Mas os seus pensamentos pareciam se dispersar por vontade própria é sem ao menos perceber ela se encontrava alheia a qualquer coisa dita pelo trio.

Não que eles fossem entediantes, pelo contrario, ela sentia falta de jogar conversa fora sem motivo com velhos amigos, mas a culpa de tamanha distração tinha nome e sobrenome é agora morava no apartamento em frente ao seu.

Ela queria conversar sobre isso com Quinn, pois ela sempre tinha os melhores conselhos que poderia escutar de alguem, unidas as melhores palavras de conforto. E desabafar talvez fizesse aquela bagunça em sua mente se arrumar de algum jeito, mas agora não era a situação apropriada para falar de seus sentimentos.

'' Você ao menos podia fingir que esta nesse mundo, Lopez?'' Ela iria se defender dizendo que tinha ouvido tudo com a maior atenção possível, mas alem de ser uma mentira deslavada que era facilmente perceptível ao fintar sua expressão distante também não foi necessário. Uma vez que as luzes de todo o interior do teatro diminuam enquanto as do palco faziam o processo inverso.

A melodia com fundo de suspense ecoou pelas paredes acústicas transmitindo todo o drama da cena de imediato ao publico é todos no teatro entraram em silencio ao ver a figura pequena, porém esbelta surgir por entre os panos da cortina com as primeiras linhas de um solo.

A parte obscura é fora dos holofotes de Nova York fora o principal cenário utilizado para mostrar uma das facetas da metrópole muitas vezes ignoradas pela elite. Os becos sujos e bares de esquina que possuíam como fundo a grande cidade traziam uma peculiaridade muito grande para os sempre vividos cenários da Broadway.

Porém o que mais deixou a Latina facinada foi a agilidade dos dançarinos e a forma como aqueles passos parecia ganhar vida com movimentos leves e mesmo assim precisos que davam a enorme impressão de falta de gravidade entre os saltos nas cenas de confronto entre as duas gangues.

Mas não somente a atenção da cirurgiã como também de todo o restante do publico foi completamente capturados pelos movimentos suaves e ritmados que mesmo estando na mesma sincronia que os demais pareciam ser únicos em todo o palco. E não era a toa que toda a coreografia era marcada pelos passos da Loira á frente do grupo, pois seu corpo se movia de uma forma quase que hipnotizante que se sobressaltava facilmente sobre os demais.

O coração da Latina nem ao menos precisou esperar-la visualizar o rosto da dançarina por entre as luzes turvas do palco, pois seu corpo havia gravado seus movimentos e impresso em sua alma aquela essência. É mesmo se ela fosse privada daquela visão por um milênio ou ate mesmo a eternidade a fio ainda seria capaz de sentir que aquela era a dona do seu coração, pois o amor verdadeiro dura para sempre.

Sua mão se moveu inconscientemente e agarrou a de sua amiga como se pedisse silenciosamente por apoio naquele instante.

Ela não queria sentir tudo aquilo, não queria aquela miserável sensação de borboletas descontroladas em seu estomago que pareciam colapsar a cada passo da Loira no palco. Ela não queria sentir seu peito arder de saudades ao mesmo tempo em que as feridas ainda abertas em sua alma pareciam se curar apenas com a imagem de Brittany dançando.

Seu primeiro pensamento racional só foi possível de ser processado com o fim do primeiro ato assim que as cortinas se fecharam por breves minutos para a troca de cenário. Um dos primeiros instintos que ela quis obedecer foi o de sair dali na velocidade da luz e mudar imediatamente de apartamento já cogitando a possibilidade de também sair da cidade ou do estado. Mas assim que a melodia grave caiu sobre seus ouvidos e a figura de pele branca entrou outra vez em cena todos os seus pensamentos foram convertidos em acabar com a distancia que as separava e ignorar toda sua razão apenas para te-la em seus braços outra vez.

(...)

_'' Com esse anel eu te caso!''_

_A pequena sorriu para suas pernas onde seu noivo se apoiava de joelhos._

_''Com todo o coração eu te aceito. ''_

Aquela era a ultima cena do ato final, E enquanto o casamento impossível dos protagonistas acontecia toda a platéia se debulhava em lagrimas pela intensidade na qual toda a peça se desenrolou.

Tony e Maria eram almas gêmeas, e mesmo contra todas as forças eles se encontravam e faziam o significado de amar valer à pena. Era o típico paradoxo Romeu e Julieta, onde todo o sentimento era posto a prova do destino, porém a singularidade do roteiro unido ao enorme poder dos atores de transbordar emoção tinha conseguido fazer o publico contemplar e usufruir de todo aquele dilema digno de William Shakespeare.

Realmente todos se encontravam sem fôlego com toda aquela super produção e com a médica Latina não era diferente. O fato de que ela foi capaz de enxergar um pouco da sua própria historia em toda a encenação não a surpreendia. O que realmente havia mexido com ela foi ter tido a oportunidade de se hipnotizar outra vez com os movimentos viciantes de uma dançarina em especial.

Um dos fatores que apontavam isso eram as lagrimas tímidas em meio a um sorriso enquanto ela acompanhava a salva de palmas que começou antes mesmo de todos os atores poderem retornar ao palco para os agradecimentos.

Ao notar a Loira com um enorme sorriso no rosto comemorar com o restante do elenco aquela reação tão positiva publico, conseguiu reacender na Latina uma energia que a permitia sorrir de uma forma que não conseguia a mais de 9 anos.

(...)

As luzes voltaram à intensidade do inicio enquanto o palco diminuía seu brilho conforme o som das palmas. Quinn tinha um sorriso quase que não cabendo de tão grande em seus lábios finos e era notório em seu olhar o quão orgulhosa estava do desempenho extasiante de sua amada.

'' Bem acho melhor irmos logo, pois se não apressarmos Rachel, ela acabará se distraído com tanta atenção e acabará por esquecer nosso jantar. ''

A morena apenas seguiu a outra novamente juntamente com Kurt e David, porém desta vez em silencio, talvez as palavras tivessem se perdido entre o segundo e o terceiro ato, ou simplesmente ainda digerissem tantas emoções transmitidas do palco.

A Latina estava em um choque interno onde sua razão a todo custo queria bombardear seus sentimentos trazendo novamente aquela solidão em seu peito que tanto tinha demorado a sumir, mas essa sensação sumia completamente toda vez que os flashes dos movimentos da Loira de minutos atrás voltavam em um filme lento em sua mente.

Seguiram algumas escadas depois de percorrerem dois corredores diagonais é após passarem pelos seguranças com uma credencial entregue pela Loira adentraram por uma porta de onde um dos camarins lotados abrigava quase todo o elenco e a agitação e euforia podia ser ouvida mesmo com a porta fechada. Algumas taças de champanhe tintilavam em sonoros brindes de alegria enquanto outras garrafas eram abertas em sequencia.

'' Pessoal, eu realmente quero agradecer ao espetáculo maravilhoso que todos ajudaram a tornar especial e único, pois se não fosse com essa energia que conseguimos juntos jamais conseguiríamos deixar a platéia daquela maneira. Tenho orgulho em trabalhar com todos vocês!

Palmas misturadas a gritos de aprovação comemoravam o breve monologo feito pela protagonista que ainda se encontrava com o figurino de Maria. Quinn acenou de leve para a cantora que retribuiu com um daqueles típicos sorrisos de 100wats que só aumentava de intensidade à medida que se aproximava de sua futura esposa.

'' Voce estava fabulosa como sempre meu amor! Já podemos abrir espaço na prateleira para mais um Tony. '' As duas trocaram um abraço longo recheado de carinho, daqueles que fazem o ar se tornar mais quente, e que servem para mostrar os efeitos do amor na atmosfera.

Santana foi a ultima a dar os parabéns para a pequena diva que já possuía algumas lagrimas nos olhos com tantos elogios ao espetáculo é em especial a sua atuação. E enquanto Kurt retomava o diálogo de como o final havia sido inexorável a atenção da Latina oscilou ao escutar o som inconfundível da risada da Loira de olhos claros.

Ela já não usava mais a roupa da peça, apenas um vestido curto e uma taça cheia de champanhe brincando em seus lábios carnudos. E assim que a morena pode correr com o olhar com uma precisão quase cirúrgica, o corpo da loira sob o pano agarrado as curvas perfeitas da dançarina, seu corpo enrijeceu com a lembrança de já o ter percorrido tantas vezes.

E mesmo que já fizesse anos desde a ultima vez que fizeram amor, esse simples pensamento de te-la novamente fez com que suas coxas automaticamente umedecessem com a pressão exercida por seu ventre. Não era preciso ter presenciado a química das duas durante todo o ensino médio para enxergar que a simples chegada de Brittany tinha feito a médica tremer.

Não era somente o corpo que ao se mover de forma tão intensa enquanto dançava que era capaz de hipnotizar a Latina, pois aqueles olhos azuis provocavam um efeito quase superior, que conseguia deixar cada músculo do corpo da medica tencionado.

A sincronia dos olhares das duas era algo tão inexplicável que nem mesmo o mais sensível dos poetas conseguiria descrever aquela energia carregada de tantos sentimentos diferentes que as envolviam. Era algo mágico, intenso ao mesmo tempo em que era puro ao ponto de se tornar paradoxal pelo medo de se machucar e acima de tudo, não ser correspondida como antes.

'' Entao já que Rachel e Brittany já trocaram o figurino, acho que já podemos ir comemorar esse show dado por essas duas, certo?''

A voz de Kurt soou distante para ela que se mantinha naquela troca de olhares que parecia já ter se alastrado por toda uma década. É foi preciso alguns minutos para que a Latina fosse novamente a responsável por seus pensamentos e conseguisse controlá-los com algum vestígio de amor próprio que ainda possuía, pois agüentar tudo aquilo já poderia ser considerado um ato de puro masoquismo.

Ela não conseguia imaginar o que mais poderia acontecer naquela noite que fosse capaz de lhe afundar em uma bagunça maior do que a que já se encontrava, ate finalmente compreender as palavras anteriores de Kurt, e como se tivesse levado um tapa da realidade percebeu que as emoções da noite estavam apenas no começo.

**(Continua...)**


	8. Chapter 7 Hipnotizar parte 2

''_E mais fácil saber a verdade, ou viver na ignorância?''_

Silencio.

Muitas vezes encarado como um reflexo do medo unido a covardia, com o poder de se personificar em vários significados, variando de certezas inexoráveis a tentativas convictas de negação. Consegue ser tão paradoxal quanto nossos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo em que consegue assumir a forma concreta de nossa razão.

Podemos conseguir todos esses efeitos apenas com a ausência de palavras, contudo naquele momento para a Latina de olhos negros o silencio era apenas uma forma de proteção.

Para ela esse era o único modo de impedir seus pensamentos de colapsarem ou seu coração de sair de seu peito devido à velocidade de seus batimentos cardíacos descontrolados. Ela tinha que se fechar em sua armadura interior se quisesse ficar livre da pressão de seus sentimentos e do efeito que aquele par de olhos conseguia surtir em sua razão. Afinal existem mais de 7 bilhões de pessoas no planeta é a única que lhe importava parecia ter encontrado um meio de se materializar em todos os ângulos de sua vida e ate esse momento seu corpo não permitia que ela conseguisse discernir se isso era ou não uma boa noticia.

Sua atenção estava completamente focada na toalha da mesa e nos possíveis mosaicos que ela conseguiria fazer com o guardanapo enquanto seus olhos negros se ocupavam em analisar os detalhes da taça de vinho intocada a sua frente.

A verdade era que ela tentava se distrair com qualquer coisa estúpida que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos tentando em vão não dar atenção ao quão próximo estava do corpo da dançarina que ocupava o lugar ao seu lado.

Ela se sentia como uma espécie de viciado que acabou de entrar na reabilitação, na qual mesmo querendo a cura para aquela dependência ainda consegue sentir o gosto de seu vicio e as sensações que ele proporciona a flor da pele.

Embora ela soubesse que aquela enorme resistência onde ela procurou proteção se reduziria a pó com a menor troca de olhares entre as duas, foi impossível evitar que ela não fechasse os olhos saboreando a fragrância que exalava naturalmente do corpo ao seu lado. Não existia um perfume que definisse aquela essência, talvez o que mais se aproximaria de um conceito seria o aroma dos anjos.

'' Embora o fato de que Puck tenha conseguido entrar na faculdade tenha sido uma surpresa, não acho que tenha sido mais impactante do que Santana Lopez se tornando medica!''

A voz incisiva de Kurt ergueu uma ponte de retorno de seus devaneios, e assim que pode retomar a percepção do exterior notou que as atenções de todos estavam voltadas para ela, incluindo um par de olhos que a todo custo tentou evitar durante toda a noite.

Ela pigarreou desconfortável ajeitando a postura na cadeira visivelmente deslocada, era raro ver a Latina tão sem palavras como naquele momento, ela preferiria continuar invisível naquela conversa durante toda a noite se mantendo em sua bolha particular:

'' Meu pai era medico, não vejo nada de extraordinário em seguir a mesma carreira. '' Ela deu de ombros pedindo internamente a todos os Deuses possíveis para que alguém desviasse o assunto novamente para algum musical, ou simplesmente o desse como encerrado, mas sua resposta só pareceu colocá-la ainda mais na conversa.

'' Mas todos ficaram sabendo a brilhante cirurgiã e a pessoa incrível que voce se tornou, e se me permite dizer todos sempre soubemos que voce não era tão cruel quanto aparentava!''

A Latina sorriu sem jeito com as palavras que Rachel lhe enviara do outro lado da mesa, afinal ainda não tinha parado para analisar todas as mudanças nas quais passou durante esses anos para tomar nota do quanto havia transformado seu caráter. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram e mesmo tendo sofrido muito para obter esse resultado ela acabou aprendendo da pior maneira a não punir aos outros pelo fardo que voce é obrigado a carregar.

'' Às vezes só fazemos as coisas por proteção e não por maldade da mesma forma que não precisamos nós tornar incríveis se sempre fomos! ''

Seu estomago revirou em sensações desconhecidas enquanto sua atenção se resumia a tentar processar as palavras que tinham acabado de sair dos lábios rosados da dançarina ao seu lado. Talvez seu coração fora de controle explicasse a quantidade de sangue que estava sendo bombeado para seu rosto naquele instante, enquanto ela se via corar profundamente ao sentir o efeito daquelas palavras sobre si.

Foi quase como se ela tivesse sido transferida para um mundo paralelo muito alem dos seus problemas de onde poderia desfrutar do efeito extasiante que aquelas poucas palavras surtiram em todo o seu metabolismo e do olhar alucinante que compartilhavam ainda em silencio.

'' Obrigada. '' Foi à única palavra que saiu de seus lábios morenos antes do garçom retirar os aperitivos servindo em seguida o prato principal, dando assim a oportunidade para que ela desviasse sua atenção antes que seu corpo denunciasse todos os efeitos colaterais existentes em ficar tão próxima a Loira.

As baixelas de porcela reluziam ao brilho dos talheres de prata que não conseguiam ofuscar a beleza do tímido sorriso de lado que resplandeceu nos lábios latinos discretamente. Mas não o suficiente para passar despercebido pelos olhos ávidos da dançarina ao seu lado que imediatamente sentiu as borboletas ariscas serpentearem em seu abdômen, completamente cegas pela felicidade em seu peito que somente Santana Lopez conseguia proporcionar.

(...)

A Latina não teve mais interações com a dançarina que passasse de intensos olhares ou leves sorrisos involuntários durante todo o restante do jantar.

Afinal mesmo que relutante em admitir ela não estava preparada nem muito menos disposta a iniciar um diálogo com a Loira. Pois a verdade era que mesmo a morena querendo desesperadamente jogar sua razão no lixo se rendendo completamente aos seus sentimentos ela sabia que antes era preciso algumas respostas, e era exatamente de ter suas perguntas respondidas que lhe trazia toda aquela aflição.

Foram nove anos sem contanto, noticias ou qualquer aproximação, e de uma hora pra outra ela vê um furacão do passado invadindo sua vida sem aviso prévio. Era no mínimo assustador ver num piscar de olhos toda a racionalidade que voce levou anos para construir simplesmente desmoronar instantaneamente ao rever a dona daquele sorriso perfeito, ou sentir outra vez aquelas sensações que voce jurou estar sepultadas ressuscitarem das cinzas do seu coração apenas por rever aqueles olhos azuis.

Ela se perguntava internamente se conseguiria evitar ir à loucura ou ser tomada pela vontade imediata de fugir ao tentar aceitar que teria de conviver com o fato de ter Brittany a apenas um corredor de distancia de seu apartamento. Mas nesse no instante seguinte sua atenção foi roubada por Quinn que levantava com um sorriso largo se abrindo em seus lábios:

'' Bem acho que todos exceto Rachel estão cientes de que estamos reunidos aqui não somente para comemorar o completo sucesso ao qual foi à estréia de West Side Story como também para que eu pudesse fazer um pedido muito especial para a mulher responsável pelo meu coração!''

Os olhos da judia já brilhavam em lagrimas conforme as palavras de Quinn a alcançava. E era impossível não sentir o amor compartilhado pelas duas levando em consideração o visível efeito que uma causava na outra.

'' Talvez palavras não possam descrever como estou me sentindo nesse momento e possivelmente estou à beira de um ataque de pânico, mas não posso evitar fazer o pedido mais importante de toda a minha vida! É com todo o coração que eu pergunto, Rachel Barbra Berry voce aceita ser a única mulher da minha vida para todo o sempre?''

A caixa de veludo com um anel de diamantes cintilava agora em contraste com o rosto banhado em lagrimas da cantora que só conseguia sorrir em resposta ao choque do pedido. E chegou a demorar alguns breves minutos para que a diva parasse de chorar e finalmente estendesse a mão esquerda tremula para que o anel de noivado deslizasse por seu dedo fazendo novamente a judia se debulhar em lagrimas.

'' Oh Deus Quinn! Isso foi perfeito, mesmo que meus pais não estejam presentes graças ao cruzeiro na Europa eu fico imensamente feliz que voce tenha feito esse pedido durante essa noite perfeita após um espetáculo incrível estrelado por mim, contando com a ilustre e indispensável presença dos nossos futuros _padrinhos e madrinhas de casamento_!''

Era extremamente previsível para todos que mesmo entre soluços Rachel Berry jamais perderia a oportunidade de fazer um monologo em uma situação como aquela. Porém a Latina jamais pensou que iria engasgar com a água da taça que tomava ao escutar as palavras finais da diva.

Ate aquele momento ela ainda não tinha processado o fato de que não seria a única madrinha a comparecer naquele jantar de noivado ou sequer se ocupado em pensar nas possibilidades acercar das identidades dos outros convidados.

Pelo contrario, ficou tão absorta em seu próprio mundo que sequer refletiu sobre o fato de Quinn não ter lhe dito quem seria o outro padrinho que a acompanharia. Mas agora não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para perceber que a resposta estava bem ao seu lado.

Foi como em um tapa forte de consciência que ela finalmente juntou todas as peças daquele quebra cabeças para só então conseguir entender tudo que se passava ao seu redor.

Não foi sequer necessário mandar seu cérebro executar os comandos necessários para que suas pernas se mexessem o mais rápido possível em direção ao toalete mais próximo. Foi praticamente um extinto que a fez sair da mesa em silêncio com uma velocidade recorde desviando a atenção de todos para sua saída.

Assim que fechou a porta pode sentir seu peito arfar enquanto seus braços se agarravam a pia em busca de apoio enquanto ela apenas fintava sua própria imagem no espelho sentido todo seu metabolismo trabalhar a mil por hora.

Seus pensamentos pareciam correr tão rápido quanto à água da torneira agora aberta, e ela simplesmente só queria poder se teletransportar para o conforto da sua cama para tentar esquecer completamente toda aquela porcaria de mundo onde era obrigada a viver.

Um toque leve em seus ombros fez com que seus olhos se erguessem outra vez para o espelho onde o reflexo da expressão preocupada de sua amiga era projetado.

'' Voce esta se sentido bem S? Se quiser eu posso te deixar em casa. ''

A Latina ignorou a preocupação da Loira de cabelos curtos sentido progressivamente seu sangue esquentar com a combinação perigosa das frustrações que carregava sobre seus ombros resultado de toda aquela sobrecarga de emoções e surpresas.

'' Quando voce esperava me contar sobre todo esse jogo estúpido Fabray? No dia do seu casamento minutos antes de subir ao altar, que Brittany também era sua madrinha e que voce sabia o tempo todo sobre a enorme palhaçada em que eu estava me metendo, mas não teve a decência de me falar nada?''

As palavras duras eram acompanhadas de seu tom de voz baixo, suas mãos cerradas em seu punho eram pressionadas sobre a lateral de seu próprio corpo com uma força desnecessária denotando sua frustração interna.

'' Fica calma San, voce sabe que eu não faria nada que não fosse para o seu bem!''

'' Não me importa suas intenções ou objetivos, voce não tinha o direito de ignorar tudo que eu já sofri como se voce mesma não tivesse presenciado, jogando toda essa merda na minha cara! ''

A Latina girou seu corpo em 180 graus para poder ficar de frente para a ex- lider de torcida que mantinha o rosto impassível e a expressão neutra, enquanto a morena parecia estar se controlando para não agir sob o efeito de suas emoções e simplesmente explodir.

''Não fique agindo como se soubesse de toda a verdade, voce não tem o direito de julgar ninguém sem saber as duas versões da historia!'' O olhar compartilhado por ambas eram diferentes no significado dirigido por cada uma delas, enquanto uma se sentia possessa por sentimentos e emoções fora de controle a outra remetia a mais complexa paz de espirito.

A tensão no ar era palpável à medida que os segundos passavam e as duas permaneciam firmes em seus apoios psicológicos enquanto uma dura batalha de percepções era travada face a face. A primeira a desviar a atenção saindo daquela zona de guerra foi a Loira de olhos claros, que não parecia ter se abalado com a pequena discussão, mas a médica mesmo ainda em estado de torpor emocional foi mais rápida e saiu porta afora sem pensar duas vezes, ela não queria mais ter de lutar, ela não queria mais sentir dor, ela queria apenas seguir em frente, mas parecia impossível pensar no futuro tendo de conviver com o passado a apenas um metro de distancia lhe encarando com os únicos olhos que conseguiam enxergar ate mesmo as veredas mais escuras de sua alma. Os únicos olhos que conseguiriam fazer com que ela entrasse em um estado permanente de amnésia, apenas com aquele leve efeito hipnotizante.

NA: _O proximo sera o capitulo que muita gente esta esperando onde finalmente havera revelaçoes sobre o passado de Brittany& Valerie..._


	9. Chapter 8 Revelações

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

'_'Voce constrói muralhas para se proteger e acaba por se tornar prisioneiro delas_. '' (B.S)

As copas das arvores praticamente sem folhas balançavam ritmadamente ao som de uma sinfonia orquestrada pelo vento que se propagava por toda aquela escura noite do começo de outubro.

Próstada sobre a sacada de um dos muitos prédios situados próximos a Rua Roosevelt um par de olhos azuis pensativos apenas fintava o horizonte com uma expressão serena desenhada em seus traços delicados.

Se alguém pudesse observá-la bem de perto naquele momento notaria um brilho diferente cintilando sobre sua Iris azulada tornando ainda mais belos aquele par de safiras que carregava em seus olhos. Sua mente parecia estar longe, porém seus pensamentos só precisavam atravessar um corredor para chegarem ao seu destinatário.

Ela achou que seria mais fácil toda aquela situação, tinha consciência de tudo que estava arriscando apenas por aquela tentativa, por esse motivo tinha suposto que as coisas fluiriam com mais facilidade. Mais estava completamente enganada.

Sua historia de vida não tinha sido fácil, uma trajetória regada à dor e sofrimento. Ela teve de amadurecer a um ritmo sobre humano para enfrentar as responsabilidades e o terrível mundo adulto ao qual teve de fazer parte muito cedo para alguém que mal tinha terminado o ensino médio.

Era um fato que da líder de torcida ingênua que vivia em seu próprio mundo cor de rosa somente a perseverança e a singularidade tinham permanecidos intactos em seu interior é ainda eram visíveis em sua personalidade. Afinal ela tinha de permanecer se sentindo única é especial, alguém capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que desejasse, ela tinha de ser forte, não por si mesma, ou por seus sonhos e sim por estar consciente de que tinha uma vida dependente dela naquele momento em diante.

Em muitos momentos solitários como esse ao qual ela somente possuía seus pensamentos como refugio que as lembranças se aproveitam para invadi-la e dessa forma ela se vê sem intenção re-analisando o passado.

O período mais conturbado de todos foi sem duvidas o começo, quando ela soube a noticia que transfigurou seu futuro em uma realidade completamente diferente da qual ela esperava. Uma vez que em seus sonhos de unicórnios não interessava onde estivesse sua única certeza era que Santana estaria ao seu lado. E com isso no momento que soube que o teste tinha dado positivo ela teve de tomar a decisão mais importante de sua vida, que foi abrir mão da própria felicidade, e do amor que sentia pela Latina para deixá-la livre.

Somente ela sabia as proporções esmagadoras do sofrimento que teve de suportar para não renunciar toda a sua razão no momento que viu aqueles olhos negros tão cheios de magoas devido as suas palavras naquela tarde de inverno nas ela permaneceu impassível mesmo morrendo por dentro na vontade incontrolável de te-la nos braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que tudo aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira estúpida.

Porém ela jamais conseguiria conviver com sua consciência estando ciente de que a verdade iria prendê-la consigo e jamais se perdoaria se fosse um obstáculo no futuro bem sucedido que a morena teria pela frente.

Ela conhecia Santana melhor que a própria Latina, ela acreditava naquele enorme potencial e no talento bruto que a morena possuía. Alem disso desde que elas se conheceram no ginásio que seu pai não fazia questão de esconder o orgulho diante do brilhante futuro pré-planejado que Santana teria em Yale.

A dançarina se viu obrigada a abrir mão da morena, mas sem nunca deixar de vigiá-la. Estava ciente que nada de ruim lhe aconteceria, pois alem de Quinn estar ao seu lado lhe dando apoio, a Latina era uma Lopez e o tempo de convivência da Loira com a família tinha lhe dado entendimento necessário para compreender que o orgulho Latino era talhado em aço.

Algumas vezes sua única vontade era largar tudo é pegar o primeiro trem para New Haven e gritar para os quatro cantos do campus da universidade sobre a sua enorme estupidez por não ter lutado mais pela Latina, mas sentia que já não tinha mais o direito da tentativa. Santana seguiria sua vida, se tornaria uma medica de renome e eventualmente encontraria alguém que a merecesse, constituiria uma família, e seria feliz.

Mas obviamente não estavam em seus planos que as oportunidades que surgiriam após sua graduação na AMDA tivessem aquele impacto sobre sua vida.

Ela já tinha uma carreira como coreografa em Los Angeles, moradia, estabilidade e uma linda garotinha que era seu maior tesouro. Mas obviamente o destino não estava satisfeito com suas realizações e resolveu mexer em tudo outra vez.

E após a enorme surpresa que foi ser contratada para trabalhar em um dos filmes da então revelação do cinema Quinn Fabray, os choques e embates não cessaram. A atriz tinha convivido e acompanhado a dor a qual sua companheira de quarto e melhor amiga fora submetida. Por esse motivo Quinn não deu o braço a torcer tão facilmente e foram precisas muitas brigas e desentendimentos para que a atriz finalmente ficasse a par de tudo que realmente tinha acontecido para levar a dançarina a ferir a Latina daquela forma mesmo a amando incondicionalmente.

Com Rachel foi diferente, logo no inicio a estrela já desconfiava que toda aquela historia tinha sido muito mau contada e que muita coisa estava oculta, porém antes mesmo de conhecer Valerie e todo o restante da historia a pequena ofereceu sua amizade á dançarina.

Logo após o termino do seu contrato com os estúdios de Hollywood rapidamente apareceram outras oportunidades, mas a que com toda certeza a cativou de primeira, foi a de coordenar a direção de dança da readaptação de West Side Story.

Nesse espetáculo ela não viu apenas uma forma de ser reconhecida profissionalmente e sim uma nova chance de ser feliz indo para Nova York.

Ela sabia dos riscos. Sabia que ela corria sobre a enorme possibilidade de ser totalmente rejeitada pela Latina sem nem ao menos ter a chance de se explicar, e mesmo tendo uma ampla idéia do estrago que tinha feito ao coração de sua amada ela claramente se enganou ao estimar o tamanho do desastre que tinha provocado.

Seu coração gritava de insatisfação e seus sentimentos mesmo calmos ainda sempestiavam selvagemente em seu estomago. Ela observava a lua se erguer por entre o céu nublado de uma forma quase tímida enquanto sua mente era entorpecida pela sucessão de vários flashes de memória integralmente sobre a médica naquele vestido colado que se agarrava perfeitamente as suas curvas esculpidas.

Todo o seu corpo reagia quase de forma instantânea ao relembrar aquela visão somado aos sorrisos involuntários e as intensas trocas de olhares que compartilharam durante toda a noite, pois por meio daqueles pequenos sinais era que ela tinha a confirmação que o coração da Latina ainda pertencia apenas a ela.

Durante todos esses anos ela sequer tentou achar alguém que a fizesse sentir ao menos um quarto daquelas emoções que apenas um olhar de Santana conseguia despertar nas profundezas mais inalcançáveis de sua alma.

O tempo voltou a fechar novamente trazendo consigo grossas nuvens que escureceram ainda mais o céu Nova-iorquino. Ela achou melhor sair da varanda e voltar para seu quarto para tentar falhamente dormir, uma vez que seus pensamentos inquietos não a deixavam descansar para a apresentação da noite que se seguiria.

'' Mamãe, não consigo dormir!'' A garotinha abraçada a um coelho cinza de pelúcia e com os cabelos levemente revoltos puxava a dançarina pela calça de seu moletom.

'' O que voce quer meu amor? Se quiser preparo um leite quentinho pra te ajudar a dormir.'' A Loira mais velha ergueu a menor pela cintura e a prendeu contra si carregando-a. A pequena encostou-se à curvatura do pescoço da dançarina bocejando abafadamente.

'' Eu não quero leite, quero ver vídeos do coral!'' Brittany suspirou em reprovação ao checar o horário no relógio sobre o balcão que indicava quase duas horas da manha.

'' Já esta muito tarde para a senhorita querer assistir televisão ate mesmo o senhor Branca de neve já esta dormindo!'' A menina de pele alva resmungou em descontentamento antes de argumentar:

'' Por favor, mamãe, amanha é domingo e só tenho aula na escola nova na segunda, alem disso voce sabe que somente assistir vídeos me fazem dormir bem, prometo que veremos apenas um e já estarei no sétimo sono.''

A dançarina revirou levemente os olhos se dando por vencida e anotando mentalmente o quão parecida sua filha estava se de sua ''Tia favorita'', que no caso era Rachel, e uma das evidencias irrefutáveis era a menina já estar começando a desenrolar monólogos de convencimento em plena madrugada.

'' Tubo bem, mas amanha não reclame por estar com sono e não consegui se divertir o suficiente no central Park!''

Valerie sorriu ao constata vitoria e pulou para longe dos braços de sua mãe em direção ao sofá da sala.

A dançarina deslizou por entre o assoalho frio na direção do aparelho de DVD próximo a televisão. A loira possuía muitos vídeos em sua coleção, desde a filmes e clipes musicais a muitas filmagens de suas apresentações, mas um lugar especial em toda estante era onde ficavam os vídeos sobre o clube do coral.

Ali ela tinha guardado as memórias de todas as apresentações que fizeram durante aqueles três anos de clube onde ela recebeu lições e historias que a ajudavam ate o presente momento. E sequer foi preciso perguntar qual das performances a pequena queria rever, era bem claro para Brittany qual era sua favorita.

_'' Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water/ And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture/ 'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess/And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress/Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me/ Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. __Valerie. Valerie ''_

A dançarina se juntou a sua filha que já se encontrava esparramada pelo enorme sofá. Ambas se uniram em um abraço fraterno enquanto usufruíam da sensação leve que a musica lhes proporcionava. A voz da solista era levemente rouca com ocilações mais agudas, e a agilidade com a qual tomava o palco parecia ser transmitida pela tela da televisão.

_'' Well since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess/And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress/Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me/Why won't you come on over Valerie, .!''_

'' A senhora sempre me disse que meu nome era especial, é por causa dessa musica?''

A mais velha sorriu docemente com a pergunta enquanto dava um beijo leve na cabeça da menor. Havia vários motivos acercar desse nome que foi o escolhido é praticamente em todas essas justificativas Santana estava envolvida.

'' Não pela musica, e sim por quem a esta cantando. Ela foi à pessoa mais incrível que já conheci! ''

A garota em seus braços deu um largo sorriso sonolento enquanto voltava sua atenção novamente para as gravações.

Outros videos com as apresentações do coral ocilavam na tela porém particularmente ambas consideravam que elas nao possuiam aquele brilho único e característico das Seletivas de 2010. A loira menor logo foi tomada pelo sono enquanto a dançarina pegava-se novamente pensando em como tudo seria diferente se ela tivesse escutado o seu coração.

Ela carregava consigo uma das verdades absolutas ao qual consistiam unicamente em nunca ter desistido de continuar com sua filha, porém, também era fadada a carregar uma das piores mentiras que já tinha proclamado sobre a face da terra que foi exatamente diser não amar a dona do seu coração.

E com aquele pensamento adormeceu, se perguntando quando novamente poderia sentir o calor da Latina, enquanto olhava profudamente para seus olhos negros repetindo infinitas vezes se fosse preciso para convence-la do tamanho do seu amor.

x-x-x-x-x-

NA:_ Oi gente, minhas sinceras desculpas, realmente não foi minha intenção demorar tanto, mas infelizmente estava super sobrecarregada esse dias alem de ter ficado muito doente e com um pé torcido de bônus mas enfim...__  
><em>_Espero que não tenha ficado confuso, sei bem que ate agora só tinhamos visto pelo ponto de vista da santana mas era preciso desses pequenos detalhes sobre a historia da Brit e da Valerie para o resto da fic...__  
><em>_Não tive tempo de revisar, por isso se indentificarem algum erro, please me avisem que irei reeditar )))__  
><em>_Prometo tentar postar na quarta blz? bye_


	10. Chapter 9 Sozinha

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

'' _Prefiro permanecer cega por meus sentimentos vivendo um sonho de amor á ter de olhar para o mundo com os olhos da racionalidade é perceber que acordei. ''_ (B.S)

_(...)_

_Uma linda paisagem podia ser observada ate onde sua visão fosse capaz de alcançar. O gramado verde marcava contraste com as flores brancas que cresciam ao seu redor enquanto o céu parecia cristalino como água, sem sobra de nenhuma nuvem escondendo o calor morno irradiado do sol da manha._

_Ela respirou profundamente aquele ar do campo se sentido revitalizada com o mundo ao seu redor, porém o perfume cítrico vindo da garota que retirava os lanches da cesta de piquenique ao seu lado fazia com que o oxigênio não se tornasse necessário para sua sobrevivência enquanto pudesse usufruir daquele aroma._

_Ela tentou voltar novamente sua atenção para a toalha quadriculada com a qual teria de cobrir o chão, mas foi inútil, uma vez que sentiu braços quentes envolverem sua cintura, vindos por trás de si. Fazendo com que aquele cheiro de primavera que irradiava da garota de olhos azuis á entorpecesse completamente._

_Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem à medida que lábios delicados começaram a queimar sua pele apenas com um leve roçar em sua nuca._

'' _O que acha de desistirmos desse piquenique? A fome que eu estou no momento só pode ser saciada pelos seus beijos. '' Um sorriso travesso emoldurava o rosto da Latina à medida que as caricias que era feitas pela boca da dançarina se intensificavam, fazendo com que todo seu corpo estremecesse._

'' _Desculpe S, mas se quiser meus beijos terá que me pegar primeiro. '' A loira se desvencilhou do corpo da namorada correndo copiosamente em direção as margens do enorme lago que faziam parte daquele cenário estonteante._

_Seu corpo ágil possibilitou que ela chegasse sem maiores problemas no lago, seguida a risca pela outra líder de torcida que ainda matinha o sorriso malandro contrastando com seus traços hispânicos conforme se aproximava da namorada. E quando ambas perceberam já estava com as roupas encharcadas, submersas na água entre beijos._

_As caricias eram lentas é apaixonadas, porém simultâneas as brincadeiras e gargalhadas altas que ressoavam das duas naquele momento tão romântico dentro do lago._

'' _O que foi?'' A morena perguntou com a sobrancelha frigida ao perceber que a outra havia parado os beijos e agora apenas lhe fintava com carinho enquanto suas mãos se agarravam em sua nuca._

'' _Nada, É apenas meu coração que ainda não se acostumou a ficar longe de voce. Eu senti muito a sua falta S. ''_

'' _Eu sei, pra mim também foi insuportável ficar toda a semana longe de voce, mas meu pai me pegou de surpresa com aquela viagem e voce sabe que eu não posso simplesmente negar nada quando o assunto é Yale. ''_

'' _Eu entendo S, pois assim como seu pai eu também quero o melhor para o seu futuro. E se ele estiver em Yale voce deve fazer de tudo para alcança-lo!''_

_Um sorriso involuntário surgiu nos lábios carnudos da latina ao escutar aquelas palavras vindas de sua namorada. Chegava a ser mágica o efeito que algumas poucas palavras de Brittany conseguiam em seu metabolismo. Fazia com que ela se sentisse única, especial, completa e a pessoa mais feliz do mundo apenas por ter a certeza de que ela era o amor da sua vida._

_Os olhos de Santana estavam conectados com os da dançarina e sua racionalidade deixava bem claro que ela teria de tomar uma decisão e sair de uma vez por todas daquele fogo cruzado. Ou ela continuava aceitando as escolhas de seu pai sobre seu futuro ou ela própria tomava o controle da sua vida e continuava ao lado da mulher dos seus sonhos._

_Aquele era o ultimo ano do colegial, o ano que decidia os caminhos que seu futuro iria seguir, e mesmo com sua aprovação em Yale já sendo quase um fato concreto, seu maior medo era exatamente o que se seguiria nesses anos de faculdade. Afinal o lugar de garota como Brittany eram os palcos que somente Los Angeles ou Nova York poderiam oferecer, ela iria para New Haven nos próximos cinco anos para realizar um sonho que sequer era dela e o qual poderia ameaçar totalmente sua relação com a loira devido a distancia._

'' _O melhor para o meu futuro não está em Yale Brittany, é sim com voce! ''_

Ela tentou puxa-la para um beijo, mas foi resgatada por sua consciência daquele mundo de sonhos. Seus olhos se abriram com rapidez, mas logo fecharam não resistindo lutar contra seu próprio peso.

Sua cabeça latejava em varias regiões diferentes, tornando quase impossível controlar seu corpo naquela tentativa de levantar, porém mesmo com dificuldade ela afastou o lençol que cobria seu corpo e sentou-se. Sua íris negra em vão tentou analisar o local que se encontrava, pois além de seus olhos arderem com o esforço seu cérebro ainda parecia estar dormindo.

Demorou alguns minutos para que ela conseguisse reunir toda a energia necessária para conseguir erguer seu corpo do sofá, porém o mesmo reagiu dolorosamente á cada movimento feito, como se seus ossos estivessem ao ponto de fraturar caso ela continuasse tentando ficar de pé. Sua respiração se encontrava acelerada e o lençol ao qual cobria seu corpo minutos atrás agora jazia sobre seus pés descalços.

Ela deu alguns passos mantendo as mãos apoiadas na parede, para assim conseguir o equilíbrio e a firmeza necessários para que ela permanecesse de pé. A Latina com dificuldade conseguiu chegar ao corredor onde uma enorme janela se encontrava aberta, assim refletindo assim sua imagem um pouco distorcida.

Sua visão desviou de seu reflexo para seu corpo ao qual não se encontrava mais o vestido que recordava estar trajada em sua ultima lembrança clara. No lugar um moletom vermelho que cobria apenas ate suas coxas tinha estampado um escudo com um leão feroz agarrado as siglas da universidade de Columbia.

O cheiro característico de café e bacon sendo frito invadiu todo o espaço que ela se encontrava, seria quase impossível para ela não identificar o cheiro de bacon após ter sido colega de quarto de Quinn Fabray por tantos anos. Seu estomago revirou descontente fazendo com que suas pernas se movessem involuntariamente em direção aonde deveria ser a cozinha.

Ela tentou reconhecer algo enquanto fazia aquele curto trajeto que lhe parecia familiar, porém não o suficiente para que ela identificasse onde estava. As lembranças da noite anterior não passavam de uma mancha negra vagando em seus pensamentos e a dor em sua cabeça não permitia que ela forçasse sua memória a lhe dar alguma resposta esclarecedora.

'' Como diabos voce consegue estar de pé uma hora dessas Santana?''

O tom surpreso juntamente com os cabelos ruivos se voltou para ela que ainda permanecia com uma enorme interrogação na expressão em seu rosto que assim se manteve por mais alguns segundos, assim como a ausência de palavras de sua parte.

A ruiva se voltou novamente à cafeteira da qual se virou juntamente com uma xícara completamente cheia do liquido fumegante em mãos a qual rapidamente entregou a cirurgiã que agora se escorava no balcão próximo ao armário para manter seu equilibrio.

O silencio reinou no cômodo sendo cortado apenas pelos olhares de reconhecimento que Santana direcionava a ruiva que terminava de preparar o café da manha.

'' Como eu vim parar aqui Liz?'' As palavras foram ao encontro da fisioterapeuta juntamente com a xícara já vazia, Santana já parecia um pouco mais sóbria e disposta a dialogar.

'' Eu estava esperando voce acordar para me responder, afinal ontem voce estava bêbada demais para falar algo que não fosse sobre suas experiências escolares. ''

A Latina arqueou uma sobrancelha aos escutar aquelas palavras se amaldiçoando por ser tão inconsequente e impulsiva. Ela estava chateada com tantas surpresas e aquelas coincidências infelizes com as quais estava tendo de lidar e ao invés de ter ido para casa na noite anterior é se preciso ter se automedicado ate dormir, ela ficou vagando pela cidade ate chegar naquele apartamento como único destino plausível.

'' Bem, me desculpe Liz, eu realmente não queria te incomodar com meus delírios alcoólicos, espero não ter sido um incômodo muito grande. ''

'' Não, esta tudo bem! Pra falar a verdade eu sempre quis desvendar um pouco do passado misterioso que voce nunca quis contar e devo concordar com todas as vezes que voce me afirmou que ele era uma verdadeira loucura. ''

'' Eu disse que não tinha muito do que me orgulhar do passado ou grandes historias emocionantes para contar, foram apenas alguns fatos e momentos um pouco melodramáticos sem nada de muito interessante. '' Seu tom de voz estava grave devido o pequeno nó que havia se formado em sua garganta, sua respiração estava acelerada e a dor em sua cabeça parecia ter se atenuado. Ela desviou o olhar para o chão se sentido extremamente desprotegida e vulnerável perto de alguém que agora sabia toda a sua dolorosa jornada. Pois algumas historias como as sua não eram feitas para serem compartilhadas.

'' Voce só pode estar de brincadeira, certo? Voce era a líder de torcida rica que fingia ser a vadia do subúrbio sem sentimentos apenas para que ninguém tivesse a coragem de desconfiar que voce na verdade era uma lesbica erudita apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga, ao qual evoluiu para amiga com benefícios para então se tornar sua namorada. Voce a amava de uma forma tão grande que iria chegar ao ponto de desistir de Yale para ir para Los Angeles com ela. Mas ela te chutou antes de voce dar essa noticia, e agora ela estar aqui em Nova York depois de nove anos como mãe solteira, morando em um apartamento em frente ao seu e mesmo tendo te destruído completamente voce nunca deixou de ama-la por isso esta fugindo. Ou seja, desculpe, mas seu passado é tudo menos desinteressante querida!''

A ruiva respirou profundamente após seu monologo para recuperar o enorme fôlego gasto antes de tomar um gole do liquido da xícara que tinha acabado de servir para si. A Latina arqueou novamente uma sobrancelha enquanto Liz a fintava com um sorriso debochado.

'' Tudo bem, eu confesso que não tive a juventude mais normal do mundo, mas acredite eu tenho amigas com o passado muito mais confuso que o meu. '' Ela deixou a afirmação pairando no ar enquanto se voltava a uma cadeira próxima ao balcão sem deixar de pensar brevemente na historia de Quinn e Rachel.

A ruiva pegou o recipiente com café é o prato com bacon e ovos e os levou para o balcão da cozinha deixando-o em frente a Santana, que já olhava para o conjunto sentindo a seu estomago agradecer pela hospitalidade. O silencio se arrastou outra vez por outros breves minutos aos quais a Latina parecia muito mais concentrada em seu café da manha do que nos olhares interrogativos de Liz.

'' Qual é Lopez, não é como se agente nunca tivesse transado ou algo do tipo e nos conhecemos desde que voce chegou à Nova York, por isso não precisa ficar envergonhada por estar tento essa conversa, afinal nesse momento voce precisa desesperadamente desabafar com alguém. ''

Santana ainda a fintava na defensiva, ela nunca foi do tipo que se abre com as pessoas com facilidade, mas naquele momento era como se ela fosse explodir a qualquer momento se não conversasse com alguém sobre toda aquela loucura. Sua primeira e única opção para aquela conversa sempre foi Quinn, mas os flashes da briga das duas na noite passada era a ultima coisa que conseguia lembrar com convicção é também um dos motivos que a deixava ainda mais irritada.

'' Olha, eu só não sei o que fazer, ok? '' Sua voz saiu arranhada como se estivesse se o ato de falar lhe proporcionasse dor naquele momento, e de certa forma era verdade.

'' Durante todo esse tempo, mesmo totalmente perdida, ao menos eu tinha a consciência de que poderia confiar em mim mesma para guiar meu atos a fazer as coisas pelo jeito certo, só que no momento em que eu a revi, tudo perdeu o sentido outra vez. Agora meu próprio corpo está dividido e eu não sei o que devo escutar. ''

'' A única maneira de voce conseguir escutar á si mesma será primeiramente deixando que ela se explique com voce. Seus sentimentos só conseguirão te mostrar o certo quando á sua razão receber as respostas necessárias. '' A fisioterapeuta lhe oferecia um olhar que tentava lhe oferecer força para continuar, porém mesmo tendo a melhor das intenções para com ela, ainda sim não conseguiu derrubar o pouco das defesas que a Latina insistia em manter entre as duas.

A morena desviou novamente o olhar para o seu prato, agora vazio, tentando novamente reunir coragem para continuar aquela conversa. Pois seu peito implorava para que desse o assunto como encerrado e parasse de remexer em tantas feridas e lembranças amargas.

'' Bem, por muito tempo a coisa que eu mais quis foi saber a verdade, saber por que ela tinha mentido todas as vezes que tinha se declarado pra mim, saber onde eu tinha errado em toda a nossa historia ou se poderia ter sido diferente e depois de muito me perguntar isso, eu acabei percebendo que eu prefiro não saber.''

Seus pés voltaram a tocar o chão e novamente ela se viu tentando fugir de tudo, ela não sabia exatamente para onde iria somente que não queria continuar aquela conversa. Porém antes que desse de costas para sua anfitriã sentiu uma aperto firme em seu antebraço, a impedindo de continuar sua trajetória.

'' Santana, eu sei que esta sendo difícil enfrentar toda essa loucura, mas voce só conseguirá dar um fim á sua dor quando não deixar o seu medo te dominar! ''

Ela se desvencilhou da mão da ruiva e se voltou para ela uma ultima vez com o tom de voz já alterado pelas lagrimas finas que não tinha conseguido evitado de saírem de seus olhos.

'' Eu não posso saber a verdade. E não é por que eu tenho medo e sim por que no momento que eu souber de tudo e o mundo desabar outra vez, eu não sei se ainda conseguirei superar. '' Suas pernas fraquejaram outra vez e após sentir sua garganta arder com as palavras que soaram altas e fora de controle, ela se viu novamente sentada fitando o prato vazio com resquícios de óleo. Porém agora seu corpo se sentia mais leve, como se sua declaração tivesse tirado um peso enorme de seus ombros causado por toda a negação que ela vinha se submetendo.

As lagrimas que banhavam seu rosto aumentaram de volume fazendo com que ela sentisse a enorme necessidade de correr para que não fosse preciso exteriorizar sua fragilidade na frente da fisioterapeuta. Mas não foi preciso, pois a mesma agora segurava firme a sua mão e apoiava seu corpo com firmeza em uma afirmação muda de que ela estava segura, podia confiar nela é que não estava sozinha naquela loucura.

(...)


	11. Chapter 10 Doces Beijos de Garota

_**Oi... Alguém ainda está por ai?**__**  
><strong>__**sim voltei (dessa vez realmente voltei) bem o fim do primeiro período na escola foi mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria! Acreditem estou realmente muito cansada, mas não poderia deixar vocês sem capitulo...**__**  
><strong>__**E relevem os prováveis erros de ortografia, irei edita-los amanha antes da aula, mas não queria demorar mais do que já tinha... por isso...ENjoy**_

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

'' _O primeiro beijo, consagrado onde o cupido fez sua morada, solto na língua, preso nos lábios, o amor é o gosto que tempera a fome da boca de quem prova á felicidade pela primeira vez. '' (__**Bernardo Linhares)**_

Uma doce sinfonia invadiu o palco ecoando do piano de cauda, eram notas suaves que iniciavam o segundo ato da peça contrastando drasticamente com a mudança de ambiente é cenário que ilustravam o confronto travado entre as gangues da rua oeste. Era um arranjo complicado que balanceava ousadia e ameaça por parte dos dois times, o palco era tomado por todo aquele ar sanguinário e vingativo transpassado dos personagens à medida que os primeiros passos da coreografia explodiam no palco conforme os dois grupos se encontravam para o embate.

Aquela era sem duvida uma das cenas mais excitantes de toda a peça se levada em consideração toda à adrenalina passada aos espectadores que absorviam toda aquela energia vinda do palco, como se aquela dramatização conseguisse ultrapassar as barreiras do real levando consigo ás linhas imaginarias que envolvem nossa imaginação.

Porém havia algo de diferente no modo como a cena estava sendo conduzida desta vez, era como se uma parte da emoção estivesse faltando, como se algo vital para que tudo transcorresse bem não estivesse cumprindo seu papel. E não era preciso ser um especialista em musicais para identificar que uma das dançarinas em destaque na coreografia não estava cumprindo sua função com êxito, fazendo com que toda a cena acabasse perdendo sua essência característica.

Seus movimentos estavam pesados, fora de tempo e marcação além de não estarem exalando o brilho natural que a loira sempre transmitiu todas as vezes que dava vida à coreografia por meio de seu corpo. Sua expressão facial remetia ao cansaço, porém não era apenas aquele mal que a atingia naquele momento. Seus pensamentos desordenados unidos a tantos sentimentos confusos em seu peito estavam no topo da lista de coisas que eram responsáveis por deixa-la naquele estado de torpor. Era como se ela tivesse se perdido dos objetivos que a trouxeram ate aquele palco e desta vez nem mesmo dançar estava conseguindo guia-la no caminho de volta.

Com isso ela continuava a executar a coreografia mecanicamente visto que a apenas alguns metros de distancia a voz impaciente do diretor era ampliada pelo megafone branco á medida em que ele ditava os erros cometidos pela equipe durante aquele ensaio geral. Ao qual já era a sexta vez que estava sendo repetindo a cercar da mesma cena.

'' Eu espero que vocês não estejam cansados, porque ninguém será liberado até esse ato sair impecável! Vocês cometeram erros gravíssimos na semana de estreia e espero que isso não se repita hoje, pois é muito mais que uma critica do New York Times que está em jogo esta noite, por isso outra vez do começo... ''

A cena mais uma vez se reiniciou no momento em que todos voltaram aos seus lugares iniciais e a melodia doce voltou a preencher o palco sendo seguida pelos primeiros passos da coreografia. Brittany aspirou o ar com dificuldade sentido seu peito doer com o movimento, suas pernas estavam tremulas e a leve enxaqueca que antes era quase insiguinificante, agora se encontrava em uma proporção quase insuportável.

Ela retornou ao palco executando sua primeira sequencia de passos com dificuldade, porém antes mesmo que o diretor berrasse irritado o corpo da dançarina se chocou com assoalho do palco fazendo com que a cena fosse paralisada.

A escuridão tomou sua mente com rapidez, ela não sentiu dor, apenas uma sensação inexplicável de paz, como se algo a avisasse silenciosamente que tudo ficaria bem.

(...)

O copo de café sobre a mesa rodava ao ritmo de seu dedo indicador em uma dança silenciosa entre ela e seus pensamentos. Seus olhos negros se perdiam em meio a algum ponto qualquer na parede colorida em tons pastéis enquanto tentava não ser tomada pelo cansaço.

Ela já tinha perdido a conta de quantos plantões tinha enfrentado naquela semana, o recomendado era que ela estive em seu apartamento, descansando naquele momento, mas simplesmente ela não sabia se conseguiria ser forte ao ponto de voltar para toda a loucura que a esperava fora daquele hospital.

Já tinha se passado quase três semanas após aquele jantar e todos os acontecimentos que o cercava. A confusão em sua cabeça, porém não tinha sido afetada pelo tempo visto que ainda permaneciam ás mesmas dúvidas, as mesmas inseguranças e os mesmos medos de antes. Não estava adiantando tentar ignorar, esquecer ou superar todos aqueles sentimentos e sensações dentro de si, era completamente inútil dessa vez tentar se focar apenas em seu trabalho ou transar com várias pessoas na mesma noite, nada fazia com que o amor em seu peito diminuísse um centímetro sequer. Pelo contrario, quanto mais ela tentava se afastar, mais o seu corpo clamava para que ela admitisse de uma vez que era impossível estar tão perto da mulher da sua vida sem que cada célula de seu corpo desejasse estar outra vez com ela.

Queria poder sentir novamente o gosto daqueles lábios, provar outra vez da felicidade que preenchia cada centímetro do céu corpo apenas por estar ao seu lado, ouvir pelo menos uma ultima vez aquelas três palavras saindo daquela boca carnuda, direcionadas apenas para ela.

A médica permanecia fintando a parede, ainda emergida por completo em tantas discussões internas, era incrível como ela sequer conseguia afastar a loira de seus pensamentos por isso sequer tentava apaga-la de seu coração, pois seria apenas tempo perdido com algo impossível de acontecer.

Continuou divagando entre varias reflexões até o momento em que sentiu uma batida leve em seu ombro, fazendo com que ela parasse de fintar a parede e então erguesse o olhar para a jovem enfermeira de uniforme azul que carregava consigo alguns papeis.

'' Desculpe incomodar seu intervalo doutora, mas uma paciente acabou de dar entrada na emergência e os seus acompanhantes requereram que somente a senhora a examine!''

Os olhos da morena passearam sobre o prognostico parcial enquanto levantava e jogava a embalagem de seu café na lixeira mais próxima.

Ela deu algumas instruções básicas a enfermeira acercar de alguns exames que deveriam ser realizados à medida que as duas caminhavam em direção ao andar onde ficavam os pacientes em observação.

'' A paciente já esta acordada?''

'' Sim, ela despertou assim que chegou e apenas foi administrado soro antes dela ser transferida para um dos quartos. ''

A Latina acentiu anotando algumas informações no prontuário em suas mãos enquanto dobravam o curto corredor chegando enfim ao quarto onde era requerida sua presença.

Ela ergueu as mãos a maçaneta da porta a entreabrindo, quando então escutou uma voz familiar, ou melhor, duas vozes que ela jamais seria capaz de esquecer. A morena engoliu em seco sentindo todo o ar ser sugado ao seu redor no momento em que abriu a porta e seus olhos se encontrou com os de sua nova paciente e os de sua acompanhante.

'' Nossa, pelos deuses, Santana! Finalmente você chegou e agora ao menos você pode tentar colocar um pouco de juízo nessa maluca que acha que já esta completamente recuperada e já pode tranquilamente ir para casa!''

A Latina permanecia com a testa franzida ainda tentando assimilar que era Brittany que estava sobre o leito a sua frente enquanto Rachel tagarelava nervosamente ao seu lado. Sua irís negra correu o papel sobre a prancheta outra vez relendo todas as informações que tinham acabado de se esvair por completo de sua mente assim que seu olhar cruzou com o da loira pela segunda vez.

'' Eu estou bem, foi apenas uma tontura não era preciso me trazer para o hospital, eu ainda tenho muito que fazer ainda hoje e não...'' A dançarina não continuou seu raciocínio pois quando percebeu seus olhos já estavam sendo analisados por uma pequena lanterna que permitia que a médica checasse suas seguida sentiu o choque elétrico invadir seu corpo conforme as mãos ágeis da Latina apalpavam seu pescoço lentamente enquanto verificava cada osso de sua traqueia par então descer os movimentos para seu tórax.

'' O que estava fazendo?'' A voz da ex-líder de torcida saiu um pouco rouca quase uma oitava abaixo do normal arrancando consigo um sorriso de lado da morena que não conseguiu se controlar com aquela proximidade somada ao efeito visível que ainda possuía sobre a dançarina.

'' Estou te examinando! No seu prontuário consta que você sofreu um grave desmaio, por isso estou analisando se não houve algum tipo de dano no seu corpo quando você perdeu a consciência. '' Ela tentava ao máximo se manter profissional, mas os constantes arrepios que cortavam sua coluna toda vez que sentia a pele da loira sobre seus dedos a fazia querer mandar sua sanidade para as profundezas do inferno.

'' Você esta sentido algum desconforto?'' A médica perguntou enquanto levantava um pouco a camiseta da loira para então poder verificar seus batimentos com o estetoscópio.

'' Não, eu estou bem. E sério, não é necessária tanta preocupação comigo. Foi apenas um desmaio e eu não preciso estar aqui!''

A dançarina tentou se levantar da maca não dando ouvidos á nenhuma repreensão vinda daqueles que estavam ao seu redor. Ela não queria estar ali, ela apenas queria ir para casa e dormir um pouco. Tentou por fim levantar, mas foi impedida de tentar continuar quando sentiu sua respiração acelerar rapidamente e suas pernas tremerem ao tocar o chão, sua cabeça ainda doía e ainda sentia seu corpo pesado.

Sentiu seu corpo cair outra vez sobre a maca, suas mãos estavam tremulas e sua expressão facial traduzia a todos que ela não conseguiria ficar mais tempo naquele quarto sem ter um ataque de pânico.

'' Brittany, eu sei que você nunca gostou de hospitais, mas é necessário que você fique e faça os exames necessários para todos terem certeza que você esta mesmo bem. Confie em mim, você não tem o que temer! ''

A dançarina não precisou mais de nenhuma palavra para que se sentisse melhor. Era um fato que ela sempre detestou ficar doente exatamente por isso, ela simplesmente tinha pavor de hospitais. Mas ela não conseguia dar ouvidos ao medo todas as vezes que aquele efeito calmante que Santana sempre teve sobre ela fazia efeito.

Sua mão esquerda automaticamente se agarrou a da médica e a mesma eletricidade de sempre atingiu ate as profundezas de sua alma. A Latina arfou com o contanto mais não fez nenhum movimento para quebra-lo, pelo contrario, ela apenas fortaleceu a ligação direcionando um de seus sorrisos mais sinceros a Loira.

'' Doutora Lopez, eu já posso retirar as amostras de sangue para os exames?'' Ela acenou em afirmativo para a enfermeira que segurava o quite branco em mãos.

Sentiu que à medida que a enfermeira se aproximava mais o aperto mantido entre suas mãos era intensificado pela dançarina, como se ela pedisse silenciosamente por proteção. Rachel indicou com um aceno rápido do celular para a porta, avisando silenciosamente que iria sair para atender uma ligação. Com isso a enfermeira abriu o quite pegando uma seringa e um pouco de algodão molhado ao álcool anticéptico, a loira fechou os olhos com força mordendo o lábio inferior com intensidade enquanto seu braço era analisado a procura de uma de suas veias para que o sangue fosse coletado.

A seringa foi posicionada contra a pele de seu braço enquanto ela sentia todo o seu corpo se contraindo de tensão, o medo da dançarina naquele momento chegava a ser palpável, e mesmo mantendo as mãos unidas as de Santana, somente aquele contato já não era suficiente para acalma-la.

E com isso a médica, mesmo ignorando todo o seu bom senso que gritava para que ela se mantivesse no total profissionalismo, foi impossível continuar participando daquela cena sem fazer nada para mostrar para a loira que estava segura ao seu lado.

Sua mão se manteve firme entrelaçada á de Brittany de uma forma tão intensa que foi como se por segundos o passado cruel que as separou nunca tivesse existido fazendo com que as duas nunca deixassem de ser apenas uma alma.

'' Já disse que não há nada para temer, estou aqui contigo B, acredite em mim!''

As palavras doces que saíram dos lábios de Santana fizeram com que os olhos da dançarina voltassem a abrir à medida que seus músculos relaxavam contra o colchão fino. Seu rosto ainda se encontrava temeroso, mas o fino sorriso em seus lábios e conexão que elas mantiam pelo olhar assegurava a Latina que Brittany estaria bem enquanto elas não quebrassem a ligação que ainda existia em seus corações.

(...)

O tom alaranjado cobria todo o céu naquele aconchegante fim de tarde. Uma brisa suave envolvia os pedestres que já se começavam a usar seus longos casacos e sobretudos. No interior do hospital ás coisas também aparentavam estarem mais calmas durante a troca de plantões entre os funcionários.

Do lado oposto do corredor a médica observava silenciosamente sua paciente trocar os canais da televisão com uma expressão claramente entediada enquanto mexia várias vezes no celular em suas mãos. Suas pernas balançavam para fora da cama enquanto seus os olhos azuis pareciam distantes de tudo, como se ela também sofresse do mal silencioso que era emergir em pensamentos conflitantes.

A agulha de soro já não se prendia mais ao seu braço direito, assim como nenhum vestígio de medo das coisas ao seu redor poderia ser percebido em sua expressão serena. A Latina soltou um suspiro baixo se proibindo de pensar nas ultimas horas daquele longo dia, pois seria impossível relembrar tais fatos, ainda tão recentes, sem que ela se repreendesse veemente por ser tão fraca.

Brittany tinha passado toda àquela tarde em observação enquanto era examinada á medida em que passava por uma pequena bateria de exames. Por esse motivo a Latina permaneceu ao seu lado todo o tempo necessário, sem quebrar por nenhum minuto aquela ligação que as duas compartilhavam enquanto permanecia mantendo suas mãos entrelaçadas como se a vida de Brittany dependesse daquilo. É de certa forma essa afirmação era verdade, a dançarina precisava de Santana mais do que nunca ao seu lado lhe transmitindo segurança.

Porém não é por acaso que pregam os dizeres _que toda ação irá requer uma reação_, pois em resposta para toda aquela proximidade, todos aqueles sentimentos, pensamentos e desejos estavam fervilhando a flor da pele para ambas. As borboletas pareciam ter adquiridos tamanhos desproporcionais em seus estômagos, os olhares pareciam conseguir conter o significado de silenciosas conversas e seus corpos sentiam como se nunca tivessem se separado, pois ainda conheciam o significado de cada reação que provocavam uma da outra.

A Latina permanecia hesitante conforme dava os poucos passos que a impediam de chegar à maçaneta da porta. Abriu-a sentindo sua pele queimar com a ciência de que toda a atenção daqueles olhos azuis estava unicamente sobre si naquele momento.

'' Aconteceu algo? Que eu lembre já assinei sua alta faz quase uma hora. '' Brittany esboçou um sorriso doce assim que a sensação de seus olhares se encontrando fizesse-se presente em sua mente, parando com todas as suas discussões internas.

'' Bem, Rachel foi para o teatro e Quinn está com Valerie e não consigo falar com nenhuma das duas ou com qualquer companhia de táxi que esteja disponivel, por isso estou meio que presa aqui até que uma delas resolva me resgatar. ''

'' Bem meu plantão irá terminar em cinco minutos e se aceitar posso te levar em casa sem problemas. '' A morena falou dando de ombros enquanto acenava com a cabeça em direção a porta.

'' Não, tudo bem, eu realmente posso esperar, já fui um incomodo muito grande hoje e realmente não quero te dar mais esse trabalho!''

'' Estou falando serio quando digo que você não será um incomodo, afinal moramos no mesmo prédio, não será nenhum sacrifício te dar uma carona! ''

A loira buscou os olhos negros outra vez enquanto mordia o lábio pensando na resposta que daria para a médica. Chegava a ser obvio que Brittany sempre desejou com todas as forças ir a qualquer lugar ao qual Santana fosse. Era dessa forma desde quando elas tinham oito anos de idade e ainda nem faziam idéia do tamanho do amor que nasceria daquela inocente amizade.

E mesmo os tempos sendo outros, sua primeira reação sempre seria aceitar tudo que a morena lhe propusesse. Porém desta vez não eram somente seus sentimentos que estavam em jogo naquela nova partida que o destino tinha resolvido impor entre as duas por isso estava tão exitante em dar uma resposta positiva para a médica.

'' Muito obrigada por tudo S, eu realmente não faço ideia do que teria feito sem voce aqui esta tarde! Voce continua sendo incrivel comigo.''

A Latina sorriu tímidamente enquanto era seguida para fora do quarto pela dançarina. A médica se dirigiu a recepção por breves minutos, apenas para dar baixa em seus horários e entregar uma pequena pilha de prontuários de seus últimos pacientes. Brittany correu seus olhos pelas portas vidro da saída que exibiam a corrida silenciosa das nuvens negras pelo céu Nova-iorquino á medida que o forte vento batia entre as arvores sem folhas do estacionamento.

(...)

Apesar de a chuva desabar forte, tingindo com cores turvas o céu ate então alarajando, o transito não estava congestionado como o esperado. Pelo contrario, não demorou cerca de vinte minutos para que ambas já estivessem indo em direção ao elevador do estacionamento do prédio no qual residiam.

A loira tremia levemente com o ar gélido que bateu em seu corpo antes da porta de metal se fechar, ela ainda permanecia com as roupas folgadas do ensaio da manha, ais quais eram ótimas para executar a coreografia do espetáculo, porém eram péssimas para uma tarde terrivelmente fria e chuvosa. E com isso, inesperadamente sentiu o casaco negro que antes caiam pelos ombros da Latina agora esquentando os seus. Ainda tentou relutar a gentileza, mas os olhos negros pareciam mais ocupados em correr entre os botões do painel, que se acendia conforme o elevador começava a passar pelos andares, para prestar atenção na loira relutante em aceitar a peça de roupa ao seu lado.

O elevador parou subitamente, mas não abriu suas portas para o oitavo andar como era de se esperar. Foi então quando a luz vermelha se acendeu iluminando a escuridão ao qual foram submetidas por alguns poucos segundos indicando que o elevador estava em modo de emergência por uma a provavel falta de luz no prédio devido a tempestade.

As mãos da neurocirurgiã apertavam freneticamente o ultimo botão do painel fazendo a Campânia de emergência soar repetidas vezes sem obter qualquer resposta do meio externo.

'' Algum fuzil do gerador deve ter queimado, ou a chuva derrubou algum poste ou algo do gênero e deve ter afetado todo o prédio por isso é inutil tentar pedir ajuda antes que a energia volte. '' As palavras da dançarina saíram arrastadas por um leve suspiro. Realmente aquele dia estava sendo bastante cansativo e cheio de surpresas em todos os aspectos possíveis. Deixou suas costas se escorarem na parede fria de metal enquanto fintava a ex-namorada permanecer com o olhar fixo no painel do elevador desligado.

(...)

Os ponteiros do relógio continuaram a girar sem se importar com as duas mulheres presas no pequeno espaço de metal. A dançarina se encontrava sentada no piso metálico, ignorando o longo silencio que vinha sendo compartilhado com a Latina durante todo o tempo no qual permaneceram presas. Ela tentava falhamente desviar sua atenção da Latina tão próxima ao seu corpo naquele espeço abafado mexendo em seu celular, que a qualquer momento desligaria por conta da bateria fraca.

Seus olhos azuis passeavam pela tela sentindo o coração se apertar de saudades á medida que as várias fotografias, muitas delas tiradas ainda em Los Angeles, onde ela é Valerie faziam diversas poses enquanto esbanjavam sorrisos de pura alegria. Poderia até parecer um pouco estúpido sentir falta de alguém que não se ve apenas há poucas horas de um dia, porém para Brittany significava estar separada do seu único alicerce, aquilo que a impedia de cometer uma loucura em meio a aquele cenário louco, cercado de mascaras e encenações, que erroneamente denominados de vida _normal._

'' Ela parece muito com voce, quando tínhamos essa mesma idade!'' Santana finalmente resolveu se pronunciar enquanto retirava o suéter branco de lã já sentido os efeitos do ar abafado dentro do pequeno cubículo. Permanecendo coberta apenas pela regata preta que vestia por baixo.

'' Realmente ela parece. '' respondeu a loira com uma pequena risada descontraída acompanhando seu tom de voz calmo.

'' Do que está rindo?''

'' Nada de relevante, eu apenas lembrei-me das coisas que costumávamos aprontar!'' A dançarina mantinha o tom sereno enquanto acrescentava com um dar de ombros. '' Voce era especialista em nós colocar nas piores encrencas!''

Santana riu junto com Brittany ao fim da sentença da dançarina também se deixando relembrar dos seus tempos de criança quando tinha como única preocupação quanto tempo levaria para que crescesse o suficiente para vestir o moletom azul de Yale que seu pai havia lhe presenteando sem tropeçar em seus próprios pés.

'' Eu nunca fui muito boa em obedecer a regras, por isso sempre acabava sendo a garota impulsiva de castigo!''

'' Bem às vezes o seu impulso te recompensava!'' A atenção da dançarina estava voltada ao seus pés tentando desviar do possivel olhar interrogativo que a Latina lhe lançaria. '' Afinal se voce não fosse impulsiva nós nunca teríamos dado nosso primeiro beijo.'' falou um pouco vermelha não sabendo responder se era uma reação de seu corpo ao calor que tomava todo o abafado elevador ou se era em decorrencia a lembraça citada.

Seus olhos azuis resolveram outra vez voltar suas atenções apenas para Santana, em um dialago no qual não eram necessariamente preciso o uso de palavras.

A Morena sentiu sua respiração se tornar um pouco mais descompassada assim que se deu conta de que estava calculando quantos passos eram necessários para que pudesse avançar nos lábios carnudos da dançarina da mesma forma que tinha feito quando ambas eram apenas pré-adolecentes. Ela umedeceu os lábios sentindo todo aquele sentimento dentro dela ordenando para que ela saciasse de uma vez aquela sede infeliz que estava tendo dos lábios da ex-namorada.

Seus olhares se cruzaram outra vez fazendo com que ela finalmente percebesse que não conseguiria se controlar.

É um fato provado que o ser humano consegue sobreviver 72 horas sem água é quarenta dias sem comida, mas nem mesmo ela saberia responder de que forma tinha conseguido aguentar quase nove anos sem aqueles lábios sobre os seus.

Ela aprendeu desde muito cedo que era preciso controlar seus impulsos para que não fosse por eles controlada. Mas foi no momento em que sentiu a língua macia da dançarina entorpecendo seus sentidos conforme percorria aquele caminho decorado por elas duas em anos de pratica como ''amigas com benefícios'' que ela agradeceu a si mesma por pelo menos desta vez escutar os impulsos do seu coração sem medo das consequências que se sucederiam quando respirar fosse outra vez nescessario.

_(...) Continua..._

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_**Bem vocês devem estar se perguntando porque raios a previa do capitulo que postei da ultima vez não teve a ver com o que aconteceu nesse aqui... Bem é simples eu resolvi dividir esse capitulo aqui em dois pra deixar vocês absorvendo esse momento fofo antes das coisas serem reveladas, enquanto algumas coisas ruins irão acontecer ou seja a previa do capitulo passado que seria para esse está valendo para o próximo okay? pra quem não lembra mais e essa aqui a seguir ;  
>Capitulo 12: REVIVENDO OS VELHOS TEMPOS<br>As lagrimas foram diminuindo de intensidade gradativamente, mas não por terem se esgotado ou pela médica as terem forçado a parar, e sim pelo simples fato da vontade ter cessado.**____**  
>Os braços delicados permaneciam firmes ao seu redor e após toda aquela relutância da sua consciência ela se permitiu relaxar inebriando-se pelo prazer daquele calor e contato. Seus músculos pareciam reagir por instinto e sem mesmo perceber suas mãos fizeram um caminho que conheciam como ninguém pelo corpo da dançarina e pousaram na cintura delicada.<strong>____**  
>O frenesi de sensações quadruplicou e naquele instante ate mesmo a voz da sua razão se calou por completo. Não existia certo ou errado quando se tratava de Brittany.<br>'' Agora me diz o que aconteceu!'' seu tom era preocupado e ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso, como se não quisesse que as palavras atrapalhassem aquele momento.  
>'' Eu preciso ir para Lima.'' disse por fim Santana sentindo o choro voltar.<strong>_

_**bem é isso, sim realmente já voltei ao normal com a regularidade das postagens gente,(promessa de uma garota que sempre Quiz ser escoteira)! bom qualquer coisa é só me mandar uma MP ou mention no twitter que responderei com prazer. BtunaH2O  
>Espero ter agradado...<strong>____**  
>aciosa pelos reviews...<br>(Hey leitoras fantasmas, também quero saber o que vocês estão achando de tudo :)))**_


	12. Chapter 11 Revivendo os velhos tempos

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S caldas_

''Se a luz é o primeiro amor da vida, não será o amor a luz da vida? O amor é a única paixão que não admite nem passado nem futuro. Poetas são todos aqueles que amam e sentem as grandes verdades e as dizem, e a verdade das verdades é o amor.''** (Bayle)**

Geralmente quando alcançamos o ápice da felicidade em nossos sonhos costumamos acordar com o alvorecer de um novo dia, chegando a ser frustrante o qual melhor é a realidade mostrada em nossos devaneios noturnos se comparado ao que temos de enfrentar no dia-a-dia.

Sonhos como tudo na vida têm duas faces opostas, devemos sonhar com todas as forças que possuirmos ao mesmo tempo em que não devemos nós deixar mergulhar em um mundo completamente fantasioso. Pois mesmo que seja mais fácil apenas idealizar, nunca seriamos feliz como esperamos em um mundo construído sobre ilusões e mentiras.

Naquele momento, dentro de um dos muitos elevadores desativados pela falta de energia na metrópole, duas mulheres compartilhavam muito mais que um sonho, muito mais que um passado mal resolvido, o que elas compartilhavam sequer era possível de ser descrito com meras palavras. Pois aquele sentimento vinha de uma natureza tão forte que seria um erro imperdoável apenas resumir como Amor.

Elas se escachavam como peças únicas de um quebra cabeça extremamente difícil de montar, não chegava a ser importante quanto tempo demoraria a tudo estar perfeito, pois o resultado era de tirar o fôlego. E assim era o amor delas. Bastava uma simples fagulha para que o corpo de ambas entrasse em combustão pelo resultado de um simples encostar de lábios,que acabava por se consumir na paixão no qual foi selado sem pudor.

Os olhos azuis da dançarina se reviravam ao sentir toda aquela energia carregada de prazer que invadia seu corpo todas as vezes que o corpo da morena a pressionava contra a parede de metal enquanto aquelas mãos extremamente precisas traçavam o caminho da perdição sobre seu corpo. Nenhum pensamento lógico conseguia ganhar espaço em sua mente, pois naquele momento todos os seus movimentos estavam focados apenas em prolongar aquele momento o máximo possível. A língua da morena cada vez mais pedia espaço para explorar mais profundamente sua boca de uma forma que a fazia ir do céu ao inferno em um caminho de puro êxtase.

Brittany sentia que seu corpo estava á beira de uma síncope no sentindo mais literal possível, seu estomago se revirava na mesma proporção avassaladora que seu coração enquanto suas mãos trêmulas arranhavam a nuca da Latina á medida que as mãos da neurocirurgiã perambulavam prazerosamente por seu abdômen explorando sua pele sob a blusa fina. Todos aqueles movimentos e sentimentos simultâneos a faziam questionar quanto tempo mais aguentaria sem enlouquecer completamente sem aquele toque inebriante que ainda recordava nitidamente que a Latina possuía.

Os arrepios que tomavam seu corpo, o ritmo sobre humano no qual seu coração batia, as palavras sem sentido que rondavam seus lábios saindo na forma de gemidos abafados só deixavam ainda mais em evidencia o controle que Santana ainda possuía sobre ela.

Seus movimentos foram regredindo outra vez, migrando de um beijo cheio de paixão para um leve roçar de lábios, ambas precisavam com urgência recobrar todo o fôlego gasto naquele momento tão intenso, porém nenhuma das duas procurou mudar de posição, seus corpos permaneciam colados frente a frente. Seus olhares assim como seus corações compartilhavam uma espécie de conexão inquebrável, pois mesmo com tantos anos de separação um simples contato visual conseguia amarrar daquela maneira suas almas tornando impossível qualquer tipo de barreira entre o amor que ambas sentiam.

Os minutos seguintes que se sucederam passaram na velocidade da mudança de séculos pela eternidade e conforme ambas tomavam consciência do que tinha acabado de acontecer mais as duas mulheres desejavam que não fosse necessário passar pelo episodio ao qual se seguiria.

A médica foi a primeira a quebrar aquela conexão no momento em que retomou o controle de seus atos. Desta vez não era somente sua mente ao qual advertia para que ela se afastasse. Seu coração tinha voltado a abrigar outra vez aquela dor e o seu olhar de minutos antes completamente tomado por aquele brilho estridente da paixão agora só deixava transparecer toda a mágoa que transbordava dentro de si.

'' Porque B? Porque você me deixou?'' Aquela foi à frase que mais rondou os pensamentos da morena durante todos aqueles longos anos de separação e foi exatamente com a mesma que Santana começou aquela que seria de longe uma das conversas mais difíceis de toda a sua vida.

Ela se afastou lentamente do corpo da dançarina que ainda ofegava levemente, suas batalhas internas nunca foram tão intensas e sangrentas como naquele momento, repousou seu corpo esbelto contra a parede oposta sem conseguir corresponder à conexão que os olhos azuis lhe ofereciam tão singularmente. Como se esperasse que ela fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Porém ela permaneceu forte se apoiando em suportes que nem mesmo tinha consciência de possuir, se mantendo firme para não recuar quanto fosse à hora de estar de frente com a verdade.

Pois tudo em nossas vidas acontece ao seu tempo, não somos nós a estipula-lo, mas somos obrigados a obedecê-lo. O momento de desenterrar o passado tinha finalmente chego para as duas e já não existiam mais maneiras de fugir da oportunidade que o destino às empurrava.

'' Por que eu fui estúpida em deixar meus medos me guiarem ao invés do amor que ainda sinto por você! '' A voz da dançarina saiu arrastada, como se a destroçasse pronunciar aquela sentença como resposta e agora o único brilho que cintilavam em seu olhar era produto de pequenas lagrimas que estavam prestes a inundar sua face rosada.

Apoiada na parede oposta Santana ainda continuava em silencio, suas feições permaneciam indecifráveis e ela apenas deu um leve aceno com a cabeça em sinal para que a dançarina continuasse ainda sem forças para olhá-la nós olhos.

''Tudo começou quando saíram os resultados do ultimo SAT do quarto ano, juntamente com a abertura das inscrições para as faculdades, todos estavam enlouquecendo em relação ao futuro, especialmente você, afinal desde que tínhamos oito anos seu pai sempre exaltou o quão orgulhoso ficaria quando você entrasse em Yale. E você com toda certeza estava a um passo de ser aceitar, mas era como se o futuro estivesse cada vez mais próximo e você cada vez mais distante. '' A Latina estudava a dançarina pelo olhar não sabendo exatamente no que pensar ao ouvir a estrofe inicial daquela longa saga ao passado na qual com pesar era uma das protagonistas.

''Você parecia triste, decepcionada com tudo, sempre inventando desculpas cada vez mais vagas para justificar o fato de você querer se isolar do mundo ao seu redor. Eu sempre compreendi os teus motivos e sabia que todos estavam te pressionado sobre Yale, jamais seria um empecilho entre os seus sonhos, mas eu sempre fui a única a conseguir interpretar por entre todas as tuas entrelinhas. Por isso sabia que não era apenas isso que estava te afastando de mim, eu podia sentir que tinha mais coisa. '' Algumas lágrimas concorrentes entre si banhavam o rosto das duas mulheres conforme a mais nova narrava àquelas lembranças que já pareciam ter sido vividas há séculos. A Latina corria os olhos pela saída de ar acima delas a procura do conhecimento para tantas perguntas não respondidas.

'' Aquele foi um mês difícil para nós duas, tínhamos as nacionais do coral, o campeonato das Cherrios e toda aquela responsabilidade com nossos futuros que era quase impossível não ficarmos mais afastadas! '' Ela tentou soar confiante e certa dos fatos que dizia, mas nem mesmo a médica conseguiu acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

'' Você sabe tanto quanto eu que isso não é toda a verdade! Não engane a si mesma por ser mais fácil. Você estava triste, eu conseguia sentir isso todas às vezes que você me olhava, mesmo quando você tentava se esconder atrás de barreiras eu continuava a sentir sua dor. E realmente parecia que você simplesmente ignorava que enquanto mais você se escondia de mim mais eu me machucava!''

Uma pausa média se deu na narrativa contada pela dançarina, pois a mesma tinha chego ao estado de não conseguir prosseguir sem que as lágrimas embargassem suas palavras as tornando incompreensíveis.

''Eu estava chateada com esta situação, não sabia o que estava fazendo, eu ainda era aquela garota ingênua que tinha medo de te perder, mas estava completamente fora de mim. E foi dessa forma que acabei metendo os pés pelas mãos! '' Não seria possível tentar descrever as expressões faciais das duas mulheres naquele momento nem se me fosse disponível tantas palavras quanto às da bíblia, pois a mistura de sentimentos diferentes com o choque do passado dava aquele efeito inexpugnável.

'' Então você realmente me traiu?'' Seus braços se apertavam em seu próprio tronco à medida que a vazão de lagrimas que saiam de seus olhos aumentava, as cenas pareciam passar em câmera lenta, frisando cada movimento e ecoando cada palavra dita. A dançarina tinha as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e apenas confirmou com um aceno curto aquilo que seus lábios não seriam capazes de responder.

O silencio se prolongou outra vez, desta vez com características novas, era sufocante e pesado juntamente da mesma forma que as emoções que envolviam as duas naquele instante.

'' Foi no nosso aniversario de cinco meses de namoro, eu sentia raiva de toda aquela distancia que separava cada vez mais e de todas aquelas desculpas sucessivas, eu entendia que tinha de te dar um tempo, mas o tempo só estava te levando cada vez para mais longe. Acabei me deixando agir por impulso e quando percebi que você não apareceria no jantar que eu tinha preparado para que comemorássemos acabei me embebedando completamente naquela noite. Rory era o único que estava em casa, e foi quando aconteceu. ''

Aquela sentença atravessou o peito de Santana como uma adaga afiada cortando seu já tão fragilizado coração. Eram informações demais para digerir de apenas uma vez. E ela já tinha perdido o controle sobre seu corpo há muito tempo para impedir que seu cérebro se alimentasse daquelas respostas.

'' Então Rory é o pai da Valerie?''

'' Sim, mesmo que ele nunca tenha assumido como deveria ter sido feito. '' Santana laçou um olhar confuso para a dançarina que completou o relato com um dar de ombros.

'' Eu lhe contei que estava grávida e ele agiu como qualquer garoto adolescente com medo e simplesmente fugiu de volta a Irlanda. Não considero que Valerie seja filha dele, Rory apenas contribuiu, nada além disso. ''

Fez-se silencio novamente, como se a cada sentença esclarecida as duas precisassem de um tempo para arrumar a enorme bagunça que tinha sido feita em seus corações em nove anos de distancia.

'' E por que você mentiu pra mim? Eu ao menos merecia saber a verdade, era o mínimo que você poderia ter feito por mim. '' A latina queria soar firme, confiante e ate mesmo ameaçadora, como se a deixar claro que ainda conseguia ser aquela garota intimidadora de Lima, porém as duas estavam sendo praticamente forçadas a jogar limpo com suas emoções devido a aquele efeito indutivo que uma provocava na outra. Por isso não conseguiu transparecer nada alem de magoa e chateação.

'' Eu não poderia te falar a verdade San! Eu sempre consegui te decifrar como ninguém mais conseguia e eu estava ciente de que você seria capaz de cometer uma loucura quando descobrisse, mesmo você ficando com raiva pela minha traição, no fim de tudo voce ainda sim seria capaz de largar qualquer coisa para ficar comigo. E eu não podia deixar voce simplesmente abandonar o seu futuro por um erro que apenas eu deveria pagar! ''

'' Que diabos! Voce diz que sabe me ler tão bem, mas pelo visto não conseguiu interpretar a coisa que mais estava visível em qualquer droga que eu fazia. Eu só estava feliz com voce por perto! Mentir para me proteger não foi algo bom para o meu futuro, olhe para mim! Eu pareço com alguém que esta feliz? ''

As duas estavam frente a frente outra vez, e chegava a ser impressionante a energia que transbordava de todos os seus movimentos, não adiantava se ambas se sentiam magoadas, seus corações em nenhum momento tinha deixado de portar aquele sentimento complicado do qual se trata o amor. Ou tão pouco elas deixaram de se sentir conectadas uma com a outra. Seus alitos se mesclavam em uma mesma respiração de tão próximos que seus rostos se encontravam. Não adiantava que a médica gritasse para o seu coração para que ele a obedecesse, ela e Brittany sempre seriam cargas opostas, não importava onde ela estivesse, seus corpos sempre exerceriam aquela pressão invisível que as juntaria outra vez.

'' Por que eu não consigo me afastar de voce? ''

Ela não recebeu uma resposta concreta, apenas um piscar de luzes é o painel do elevador acendendo repetidas vezes antes que o cubículo de metal saísse do seu repouso e avançasse os andares como o previsto para horas atrás. A médica saiu do seu estado de transe assim que a realidade se chocou com o exterior fora daquele elevador, visto que fora dali todas as consequências dobravam de proporção instantaneamente.

'' Por que nós duas sempre pertenceremos uma á outra. E não se separar algo que foi feito para ser eterno. ''

(...)

O cheiro característico de chá invadia seu olfato fazendo com que a neurocirurgiã se revirasse entre os lençóis sedosos de sua cama. Suas feições se encontravam neutras, porém seu semblante era sereno. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava levantar cedo em plena manha de sábado, mas algo em seus sonhos a impedia de continuar dormindo.

A médica se apertou mais contra o travesseiro não sabendo dizer se queria que o dia anterior tivesse sido apenas um sonho e ela não tivesse que lidar com as consequências de saber sobre a verdade. Mas infelizmente a morena estava ciente de que tudo que tinha acontecido antes de ela vir parar em sua cama, mesmo que todos aqueles fatos fossem apenas a ponta de seus reais problemas.

Sua cabeça continuava cheia de seus pensamentos controversos, mas seus sentidos a forçaram a levantar assim que escutou um barulho de panelas na cozinha. Seus olhos ainda estavam sensíveis à luz que penetrava por entre as cortinas beges, mas logo ela conseguiu ter a certeza de que estava mesmo em casa e ainda vestia apenas sua regata preta e seu jeans da mesma cor.

Ela deu os primeiros passos em direção à porta entre aberta do quarto sentindo o aroma de chá ficando mais forte conforme seu corpo avançava pelo corredor em direção a cozinha. Seu semblante foi se modificando á medida em que reconhecia a figura loira de cabelos curtos trajando um de seus moletons de Yale e um par de shorts cinza.

'' O que esta fazendo aqui, Fabray? '' A médica perguntou confusa enquanto abria a geladeira à procura de um pouco de água. Seus movimentos ainda estavam fora de ritmo, mas ao pouco o restante do seu corpo ia despertando.

'' Estou fazendo chá! Eu sei o quanto voce adora meu chá. '' Quinn respondeu com a ironia serpenteando seu tom de voz, voltou sua atenção da chaleira para a Latina que não a fintava com o melhor dos semblantes.

'' Como conseguiu entrar? '' O tom de voz com o qual Santana se direcionava a atriz fazia questão de destacar que ainda estava chateada com todas as interferências e mentiras que sua amiga tinha provocado em sua vida. E que não estava disposta a um dialago.

'' Não foi tão difícil, eu apenas tive de dar alguns autógrafos ao seu porteiro e ele me cedeu a chave reserva.''

Santana revirou os olhos enquanto girava nós próprios calcanhares em direção ao corredor, não estava disposta a ter aquela conversa com a atriz. Ela conhecia bem Quinn, e sabia quando ela estava tentando arrumar modos de fazer com que ela exteriorizasse todos aqueles sentimentos. Só havia um problema, se ela deixasse suas emoções aflorar ela com toda certeza explodiria.

'' Você sabe onde fica a porta, deixe a chave reserva onde você pegou e, por favor, não volte mais aqui. '' A morena voltou para seu quarto sentindo todo aquele peso sobre seus ombros, mas sinceramente ela não estava nem um pouco com vontade analizar seus problemas, ela apenas queria esquecê-los, por esse motivo uma ducha quente cairia como uma luva naquela situação.

Ela começou a se despir, mas quando voltou o olhar para a porta, Quinn se encontrava próstata na soleira com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e deixando em evidencia que não a deixaria em paz com facilidade.

'' Eu já mandei você ir embora Fabray e é melhor você me escutar antes que eu te mostre como se expulsa invasores ao modo Lima Heights Adjacent! ''

'' Vamos lá S, eu sei que você ainda esta chateada, mas o fato de você não querer ajuda não significa que você não precise organizar toda a confusão que deve se encontrar sua cabeça. ''

A morena lhe olhou incrédula com ao escutar suas palavras finais e mesmo não admitindo Quinn tinha conseguido acertar no ponto certo o qual a faria por tudo para fora.

'' É mesmo? Então me diga quando você pretendia me contar que você já sabia de tudo? Você assistiu de camarote todo o meu sofrimento e não fez absolutamente nada para que ele chegasse ao fim! Por isso não se faça de minha amiga quando na verdade você foi tão vadia quanto ela por não me falar a verdade. '' Aquelas eram as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta desde o jantar e seu tom de voz chegava a produzir calafrios de tão ameaçador, era como se ela estivesse possuída pela antiga líder de torcida de anos atrás.

'' Eu não estava usando uma metáfora quando te disse que você não poderia julgar sem saber os dois lados da historia. Por Deus, você não consegue enxergar que por todo o sofrimento que você passou ela teve de aguentar o dobro? Ela estava grávida de um idiota que fugiu na primeira oportunidade e mesmo assim te amava ao ponto de não te envolver em nada disso, você não a está julgando por estar magoada e sim por estar sendo egoísta!''

E mais uma vez Quinn jogou a realidade sobre ela atingindo em cheio tudo que ela insistia em negar para si mesma. Parecia que seu cérebro não conseguia assimilar que ela era tão culpada quanto Brittany pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram, mas era mais fácil se sentir injustiçada á lidar com o fato de que não havia ninguém a culpar além dela mesma.

'' Eu estava com medo. '' Demorou algum tempo para que ela conseguisse reunir as palavras restantes para continuar com aquele relato em forma de desabafo. Seus pés a levaram de volta á sua cama sendo acompanhada pela atriz que apenas lhe lançava um olhar compreensível enquanto a esperava ter forças para exteriorizar todas aquelas confissões represadas.

'' Eu á amo desde o tempo em que consigo pronunciar estas palavras, mas eu cresci dentro de uma família que sempre tomou todas as decisões sobre os meus passos e quando assumi para todos que era completamente apaixonada por Brittany e começamos a namorar, eu percebi que estaria sozinha dali para frente com as minhas decisões. Eu não queria Yale, eu queria estar onde ela estivesse, mas não era tão fácil dizer isso á minha família, eu tinha medo que todos me desprezassem como minha avó. ''

Ela já havia chorado muito durante todos esses anos e mais ainda na noite anterior. Mas não importava mais se estava ou não sendo fraca, ela apenas queria se livrar da dor que era admitir tudo aquilo em voz alta. E felizmente Quinn estava ao seu lado demonstrando que ela tinha alguém a que se segurar e para escuta-la por todos os seus medos para fora disposta a consola-la ao fim de tudo.

'' Não era fácil dizer que eles estavam errados sobre mim em todos os sentidos possíveis, não quando todos já me tratavam como se Yale já tivesse me escolhido, ate mesmo minha Abuela estava começando a voltar a falar comigo, todos orgulhosos pelo meu futuro brilhante, mas eu não queria nada daquilo. Eu apenas queria estar com ela, porém fui fraca e me afastei de tudo antes de perceber que nada se comparava ao que ainda sinto por ela Quinn!''

A Latina desabou nos braços gentis de sua amiga. Ela estava completamente quebrada, ser tão sincera com ela mesma tinha tirado todo aquele peso de suas costas, mas a dor em seu peito tinha aumentado consideravelmente.

Demorou um certo tempo para que o único som em todo o apartamento não passasse dos soluços de Santana. A ex-capitã das lideres de torcida teve de por em pratica todos aqueles anos em Yale estudando técnicas de atuação, pois do contrario já teria cedido se deixando entrar em pratos da mesma forma que encontrava-se sua melhor amiga.

'' Por tanto tempo eu sofri enquanto tentava descobrir como a minha vida se transformou naquilo que os outros queriam que fosse, mas nunca tive coragem para admitir que fui eu a deixar que isso acontecesse. ''

'' Nem tudo está perdido S. Você ainda tem a chance de mudar o rumo da vida de vocês duas, ela ainda sente o mesmo que você e a prova disso é o fato de ela estar em Nova York apenas por sua causa. Você apenas tem de se dar uma chance de ser feliz outra vez. ''

Um resquício de um sorriso cintilou em seu rosto, mas foi lavado pelas lagrimas que ainda saiam de seus olhos. A Latina se apertou mais contra os braços de sua amiga absorvendo um pouco de toda aquela segurança que Quinn sempre conseguiu transmitir para ela.

Ela ainda podia se sentir perdida, mas agora ao menos tinha certeza de duas coisas; Tinha alguém para guia-la pelo caminho certo. E a certeza de que o sentimento que sempre preencheu seu peito por nove anos moldaria suas ações para que no fim tudo acabasse bem.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Antes de qualquer coisa eu devo desculpas a vocês, não deixa de ser minha culpa essa demora porém não e somente culpa minha, tendo em vista que eu só tenho professores ''maravilhosos'' que adoram lascar com a a vida da minha turma eu acabei atrasando uma semana do prometido,acreditem e realmente gosto de escrever para vocês e se eu pudesse postaria muito mais do que apenas um misero capitulo a cada duas semanas mas por enquanto é o que eu consigo (So lembrando que eu estudo o dia todo e a noite no cursinho por isso estou tão morta)  
>Porém mesmo eu sendo uma pessima autora voces foram extremamente fofos e eu adorei todos os comentarios e as metions no twitter (BtunaH2O) por isso não sei ao certo como vai ficar essa regularidade de postagem, mas no máximo eu oposto a cada duas semanas.<br>Outra vez dividi o capitulo mas no próximo já podem esperar uma santana mais empenhada com que Brittana volte a ser uma realidade!  
>Ps- Na segunda eu irei postar uma fic nova ''Shake it out''<br>Um bom sábado para vocês, vou dormir, estou com a aparência de um zumbi, bye  
>Não se esqueçam do reviwer ( ate voces leitoras fantasmas)estou anciosa pra saber o que voces acharam das revelações e tudo mais... se quiserem dar sugestões para alguma coisa que voces queiram que aconteça na historia podem me mandar por PM<em>


	13. Chapter 12 Luto

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S caldas_

_"O amor entre duas mulheres é um refúgio e uma fuga para a harmonia. No amor entre homem e mulher existe resistência e conflito. Duas mulheres não se julgam não se violentam, nem encontram algo para ridicularizar. Elas se entregam ao sentimento, a compreensão mútua, ao romantismo. Tal amor é a morte, admito." (**Anaïs Nin).**_

_Verão._

_Aquela sempre foi e sempre seria sua estação favorita entre todas. Talvez o fato de poder acordar tarde e somente passar horas brincando sem preocupações que ultrapassassem a falta da deliciosa limonada de sua mãe fossem os fatores que conseguiam deixar aquela estação inda mais perfeita para a pequena Latina. Afinal ela era apenas uma criança, sem planos, sonhos ou pressões sobre o seu futuro. Apenas a garotinha de gênio provocador que corria pela casa usando o enorme moletom azul, que tinha sido de seu pai enquanto estudava em Yale, ao qual ela sabia mesmo tendo seus poucos dez anos que traria muito orgulho quando ela conquistasse os mesmos méritos de seu pai._

_Seu rosto era feliz e seus olhos praticamente iluminavam o local de tão brilhantes, ela estava no jardim ao lado de sua bicicleta enquanto sua avó podava algumas roseiras próximas à cerca ao som de cantarolares de musicas da igreja._

_O sol estava quase se pondo no horizonte e logo sua mãe iria chama-la para o jantar. Seu olhar insistentemente se fixava no fim da rua como se a qualquer momento o papai Noel fosse aparecer com roupas de praia para lhe dar presentes de verão. Mas o que viu se aproximar valia para ela muito mais que qualquer presente em todo mundo._

_Seu estomago se contraiu como se por instinto, ele sempre ficava cada vez mais apertado à medida que a garota loira com os olhos mais lindos em todo mundo se aproximava de sua casa, a pequena Latina não sabia o significado de tantas sensações que a preenchia todas as vezes ais quais se pegava olhando sua melhor amiga. Brittany a fazia se sentir bem, por isso deduziu que seriam apenas coisas que melhores amigos deveriam sentir uns pelos outros._

_'' Pensei que tivesse se esquecido de vir me visitar. '' A garotinha morena tinha os lábios crispados e uma expressão irritada, seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito enquanto seu pé batia incontáveis vezes no mesmo local da calçada. A menina loira desceu de sua bicicleta a deixando apoiada na cerca da casa de sua amiga antes de sorrir abertamente enquanto lhe dava um abraço de desculpas pelo seu enorme atraso, eliminando de forma instantânea qualquer sombra de descontentamento nas expressões de Santana._

_'' Desculpe, meu pai me levou a loja de animais esta manha e disse que poderia pegar meu presente de aniversario antecipado!'' A menina de olhos azuis saltitava enquanto conversava com sua melhor amiga não conseguindo conter toda aquela felicidade que vinha carregando graças ao seu presente._

_'' E o que você ganhou?'' A Latina sorria enquanto erguia sua bicicleta do gramado é apanhava o pacote prateado que tinha deixado na varanda. Fez um sinal para sua avó avisando que não iria muito longe e que não demoraria a voltar. Brittany a acompanhou com os olhos, mantendo o natural doce sorriso, que sempre emoldurava seu rosto delicado, enquanto dava as primeiras pedaladas ao lado de sua amiga. Somente o fato de estarem lado a lado já tornava o ar ao redor de Santana mais quente, por algum motivo ainda desconhecido pela Latina._

_'' Um lindo gato, o moço da loja disse que ele era da realeza! Eu não acho que seja verdade, ele não tem cara de rei ou príncipe, no máximo deve ser um Lorde, mas mesmo assim o achei fofo e o pedi de aniversario. ''_

_Santana esboçou um sorriso quase tão grande quanto o da Loira que pedalava ao seu lado. O fato de Brittany estar feliz também a deixava assim, apenas uma troca de olhares entre as duas era o suficiente para não ser preciso nenhuma palavra. Por muitas vezes ela se perguntou as razoes pelo qual, porque era tão bom ficar perto daquela garota, como ela se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por serem amigas, e os motivos para Brittany conseguir entende-la de uma forma como ninguém mais conseguia. Sim, elas eram amigas, melhores amigas, porém mesmo assim deveria ter algo mais complexo as ligando do que aquele simples laço de amizade._

_O movimento ditado em suas pernas nos pedais da bicicleta foi diminuindo conforme se aproximavam do lago que se localizava no centro do parque. As tulipas que o rodeavam tinham uma cor vermelha viva e pareciam dar as boas vindas às duas garotas que agora sentavam próximas á suas bordas como sempre faziam durante aquelas tardes de verão._

_'' Resolvi dar seu presente aqui, por que aqui é seu lugar favorito entre todos, assim meu presente fica mais especial. '' A Latina disse um pouco nervosa temendo principalmente que o seu presente não conseguisse ser tão especial para a loira quanto o seu novo animal de estimação._

_'' S, meu aniversario é só amanha e tudo que você me der vai ser especial, porque você é minha melhor amiga e sempre sabe como me deixar feliz. '' A morena ao seu lado respirou fundo, enquanto segurava o pacote prateado em mãos, não entendia o porquê de Santana se encontrar tão apreensiva com um simples presente, a Latina sempre lhe dava presentes maravilhosos de aniversario._

_'' Bem, meu pai me falou que devemos dar de aniversario para pessoas que gostamos coisas que tenham algum significado especial por isso eu resolvi te dar isso. '' Os olhos da futura dançarina brilharam quando o pacote prateado deixou de cobrir o porta-retrato, onde os dizeres – Brittany e Santana para sempre- talhavam a madeira delicada na qual a foto das duas abraçadas fora emoldurada._

_'' Nossa amizade é especial para mim, por isso queria que você sempre tivesse algo para lembrar-se disso. Você é minha melhor amiga B, e eu quero que você sempre seja. ''_

_'' Eu sempre serei San, para sempre seremos uma da outra.''_

Não era novidade alguma o tempo se encontrar chuvoso daquela maneira. O vento frio a assaltava enquanto seu busto se apoiava na pequena varanda ao mesmo tempo em que uma taça de vinho brincava em seus dedos inquietos. Sua expressão facial era quase uma incógnita, seu olhar se encontrava distante assim como era visível que sua mente também estava. Seus pensamentos estavam jogados em um mar de indagações paradoxais assim como o sorriso doce que cintilava em seus lábios que não parecia se encaixar com o resto da expressão de seu rosto.

O motivo principal para que ela se encontrasse daquela forma era que naquele começo de noite enquanto observava a movimentação abaixo de si, fingindo estar prestando atenção em algum ponto qualquer, seus pensamentos estavam correndo soltos deixando que fossem guiados pelos caminhos que seu coração os levava. Ela estava ciente de que já estava presa naquela imensidão sem volta de lembranças relacionadas á dançarina dona daqueles olhos perfeitos. Mas a única coisa de que tinha certeza naquele momento era que não se importava, pelo contrario, ela queria pensar em Brittany.

Seu coração estava no controle e a cada segundo que passava a dor em seu peito regredia, devido à aceitação plena de que nada mais lhe impedia de recuperar em definitivo o grande amor da sua vida. Não era como se ela tivesse virado as costas para sua consciência, ela apenas estava tentando seguir as regras que seu coração ditava desta vez, pois a única coisa que emergia como barreira entre ela e a felicidade era todo aquele excesso de racionalidade que sempre apontava para o quão ferida ela poderia sair outra vez de toda aquela historia.

Ela poderia ate estar consciente de que nada conseguiria machucá-las ao ponto de fazer com que o amor que sentiam uma pela outra acabasse. Mas era obvio que não significava que ambas seriam felizes nesse meio tempo.

E o fato mais importante para essa mudança na Latina estava diretamente ligada ao fato de que a verdade tinha sido revelada, juntamente com o extermínio completo de tantas duvidas remanescentes do passado. Isso não tornava mais fácil controlar os efeitos de toda aquela enxurrada de acontecimentos e sentimentos, mas ela já estava ciente de todos os contras envolvidos em suas escolhas e tinha que ao menos tentar. Nunca se perdoaria se deixasse a oportunidade de mudar o rumo das coisas e finalmente alcançar sua felicidade simplesmente passar entre suas mãos.

E esse era um dos muitos motivos pelo qual o numero de uma das melhores floriculturas da cidade estivesse como o ultimo registro discado do seu celular.

_'' Ela sempre adorou tulipas. '' _pensou enquanto bebericava o restante do vinho contido na taça oval.

Ela sempre achou interessante o valor simbólico que essas flores tão majestosas carregavam, desde a idade media elas eram consideradas as flores da _loucura _devida à associação com os casais implacavelmente apaixonados que a tinham como significado de amor eterno, mesmo se fosse impossível de ser concretizado. Também considerada a flor dos amantes perfeitos e das reconciliações impossíveis, representa para que as dê uma verdadeira declaração de amor. Flores daquela espécie tinham praticamente acompanhado toda á historia de amor que elas trilharam desde a infância além de serem as favoritas de Brittany.

O som de panelas e ingredientes sendo picados vindos da cozinha a fez retornar á realidade acompanhada juntamente com um sorriso feliz em seus lábios, visto que fazia anos desde á ultima vez, ainda em Yale, que ela teve o prazer de degustar da ótima comida feita por Quinn. A atriz havia insistido para que elas saíssem para um jantar sobre o argumento de que Santana precisava de um pouco de distração e as duas tinham muitos assuntos pendentes para colocar em dia, porém o tempo chuvoso e extremamente frio tornavam inviáveis os planos da loira.

''Espero que ainda esteja sóbria, pois preciso de ajuda com as batatas. '' A loira de olhos esverdeados lhe olhava desafiadora enquanto erguia a pequena faca suja de restos de legumes.

'' Pelos deuses, Fabray! Eu sou uma neurocirurgiã, posso descascar batatas completamente bêbada e com uma venda nos olhos. ''

Os sons de risadas ecoaram pelo apartamento cursando um caminho ate a cozinha onde às duas amigas continuaram com os preparativos para o jantar. A Latina se sentia bem mais leve depois de ter desabafado com Quinn, aquela conversa que teve com a loira tinha esclarecido coisas que ate para ela mesma foram omitidas. As duas estavam se divertindo como duas adolescentes em uma festa do pijama enquanto preparavam a refeição entre brincadeiras e conversas sobre assuntos aleatórios à medida que um ar cada vez mais fraterno as rodeava.

Se parássemos para refletir, chegava a ser bastante estranho como uma amizade tão forte como a que as duas mulheres compartilhavam, poderia ter saído daquela relação tão imatura que as duas mantiveram durante todo o ensino médio. E Santana agradecia aos céus que os caminhos das verdadeiras amizades fossem tão complexos ao ponto do destino ter de intervir imensamente para que no fim das contas ela nunca se encontrasse realmente sozinha naquela bagunça.

'' O estrogonofe está quase pronto. Aposto como você deve estar morrendo de saudades da minha comida. '' Quinn dialogava com a Latina enquanto levava os utensílios sujos para a pia, desocupando o balcão onde a morena terminaria de preparar a salada.

'' Eu odeio ter de admitir isso, mas realmente sinto inveja da Rachel por conseguir arrumar uma mulher com tantos dotes culinários, eu provavelmente estaria morta atualmente caso não existisse disque entrega de comida chinesa. '' Quinn gargalhou dos comentários da amiga antes de responder:

'' Você sabe que eu sou boa apenas em fazer os pratos principais, mas as sobremesas são a sua especialidade, falando nisso eu realmente queria provar mais daqueles biscoitos divinos do dia de ação de graças! ''

A latina lhe respondeu com um sorriso de lado enquanto terminava de lavar os legumes na travessa de vidro. Seu olhar se perdeu em um ponto aleatório por alguns segundos antes de ter uma resposta para dar á sua amiga.

'' Na verdade quem era boa com as sobremesas era a Brittany, foi ela que me ensinou a fazê-las. Aqueles biscoitos são receita da família Pierce. '' Explicou a médica enquanto procurava alguns temperos no armário ao lado da pia.

'' Desculpe tocar no assunto, eu sei que é muita coisa para lidar ao mesmo tempo, você apenas precisa de um pouco mais de espaço para organizar tudo!'' Quinn lhe deu um sorriso culpado por ter acabado sem intenção tocando naquele assunto tão delicado para se discutir. Mas a Latina deu de ombros ao comentário e continuou a temperar os legumes.

'' Não se preocupe, eu estou melhor do que você imagina. '' Santana assegurou sua afirmativa com o olhar determinado fazendo a atriz sorrir com a confirmação de que sua amiga realmente ficaria bem.

A conversa fluiu com naturalidade enquanto os assuntos variavam de trabalho á historias sobre experiências vividas nesse ultimo ano. E entre risadas e confissões elas finalmente começaram a discutir assuntos relacionados ao casamento do futuro casal alvo dos tabloides.

'' Eu fiquei realmente preocupada no começo, mas agora nem chega a importar tanto assim. '' A loira de cabelos curtos falou dando de ombros como já tivessem feito milhares de vezes a mesma indagação sobre tornar aquele relacionamento publico.

'' Vocês sabem o qual cansativo será quando for feito o anúncio certo? Afinal não é todo dia que uma diva da Broadway e uma atriz super quente de Hollywood tornam publico um noivado. '' Havia muitas questões pendentes a serem analisadas sobre toda a exposição que as duas iriam sofrer. Todo aquele relacionamento seria cercado pelas mídias e os comentários externos, e seria um prato cheio para fofocas e intrigas para os tabloides.

'' Eu sei que será horrível no começo, mas não irá demorar muito ate a imprensa cansar de nós duas. Você sabe, nosso relacionamento consegue ser bastante monótono ás vezes, ou seja, nenhuma grande briga ou casos extraconjugais para estampar em primeira capa. ''

'' Tenho certeza que vocês duas não tem grandes brigas, afinal Rachel e suas belas pernas sabem o que fazer com tanta agressividade reprimida. '' O olhar malicioso que a médica lançou para Quinn somado a tais palavras fez com que a loira ficasse com a face vermelha imediatamente. Uma gargalhada alta saiu dos lábios da Latina ao perceber sua amiga corada a sua frente.

'' Serio que a ninfomaníaca de Yale fica constrangida quando fala sobre sexo com sua melhor amiga? Rachel merece um premio por conseguir te domar desta forma! ''

Quinn fez um sinal para que ela encerrasse o comentário antes que o restante da comida em sua garganta não descesse. A médica deu de ombros ao pedido, era divertido deixar a antiga rainha de gelo daquela forma e iria proclamar varias outras frases que deixariam sua amiga ainda mais envergonhada, mas o toque insistente do seu celular sobre o balcão a fez desistir de seus planos.

'' Você foi salva pelo gongo, Fabray! ''

A médica se surpreende ao ver o numero que piscava no visor. Ela tinha passado por meses tão sobrecarregados que tinha mantido um contato quase nulo com sua família e realmente estava com saudades.

'' Ola mamãe! Boa noite. '' Sua voz tinha um tom bastante animado, e em seu rosto um grande sorriso cintilava.

'' _Mi Hija_... '' Sua mãe não soava com a animação contagiante de sempre, pelo contrario, sua voz estava distante e estranhamente embargada.

Santana contraiu seu rosto em preocupação, deveria estar acontecendo alguma coisa grave para que sua mãe estivesse daquela maneira. '' _Mamá ? Está bien com usted, qué pasó_? ''

O ar em seus pulmões se esvai com dificuldade e as batidas do coração da Latina pareciam parar de bater conforme as palavras de sua mãe chegam aos seus ouvidos. A sensação térmica que invade seu corpo era uma mistura de frio e calor, seus olhos ardem com as lagrimas que se rompe em seu rosto enquanto seu olhar permanece preso em um ponto aleatório na parede e as suas ultimas palavras saem de uma maneira automática. _'' Voy a por el primer vuelo allí.''_

Maribel se despede, mas chegava a ser impossível compreender suas palavras em meio a intensidade com que a mulher chorava do outro lado da linha. _'' Te amo mamá, adiós_.''

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ela finalmente percebesse que Quinn estava lhe chamando com o tom carregado de preocupação. Os olhos negros molhados de lagrimas com dificuldade conseguem focar no rosto da atriz que segurava em seus ombros enquanto tentava fazer a Latina voltar à realidade.

'' Você está muito pálida, o que aconteceu? '' Suas palavras soaram distantes e vagas para Santana, e a resposta que saiu de seus lábios em seguida não chegou a despertá-la do traze que aquela noticia tinha lhe induzido.

'' Mi Abuela, teve um aneurisma. ''

A atriz arregalou os olhos com a noticia. '' Ela está bem? Vai fazer alguma cirurgia? ''

'' Ela esta morta. '' Ela sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer com violência enquanto mais lagrimas invadiam toda a extensão de seu rosto. Suas mãos se apoiaram sobre a mesa cobrindo seu rosto enquanto ela sentia o duro efeito daquele noticia sobre todo o seu corpo. A mistura de sensações a invadia sem piedade, ela não sabia diferenciar nem metade de tantos sentimentos que a preenchia, em paralelo a sensação de extremo vazio que a penetrava.

Sua avó poderia ter sido intolerante em vários momentos em sua vida, principalmente quando ela resolveu expor sua sexualidade, porém mesmo que quisesse odia-la por trata-la como uma aberração, Santana simplesmente não conseguia. Aquela mulher havia praticamente criado-a, estava presente em toda a sua infância sempre lhe incentivando a ser forte, a lutar por seus objetivos e a nunca abaixar a cabeça para nada, pois ela era uma Lopez. E no fim de tudo, mesmo que suas ações a tivessem ferido, Santana aprendeu como perdoar, afinal aquela era a única forma de fazer a dor se dissipar.

'' Q, eu devia ter... '' Braços protetores a envolveram cariosamente afagando seus cabelos e limpando o excesso de suas lagrimas.

'' Calma, eu vou com você. '' Quinn soou protetora enquanto permanecia apoiando o corpo de sua amiga.

'' Não eu não quero te inco-... '' A Latina sabia que a atriz tinha vários assuntos para tratar em Los Angeles e que estaria de volta a cidade na manha seguinte.

'' Você nunca será um incomodo S. Eu vou apenas ligar para Rachel e depois para o aeroporto enquanto você faz suas malas. ''

Santana apenas concordou com um aceno quase imperceptível enquanto voltava a lavar aquela sensação de perda de sua alma com mais lagrimas vazias.

(...)


	14. Chapter 13 Bleeding Heart

_*ola, se ainda tiver alguém ai por favor sem armas ou ódio...  
>converso com vcs la embaixo!<br>*Capitulo dedicado a todos que estão acompanhando periodicamente a historia, eu escrevo graças ao incentivo de vcs...  
>*Musica; Bleeding Heart do Angra, indico muito para esse capitulo.<br>*Relevem os prováveis erros ortográficos e de concordância.  
>#Enjoy<em>

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna caldas_

**_Sinto falta de um colo, carinho, ou um abraço qualquer._**

_Vez ou outra cai bem. Se for pra me dar colo, que seja aquele confortável, sem limites de tempo, e com direitos a brindes de beijos._

**_Carinho_**_ eu gosto de muitos, sem parar, quase como um vicio, sempre com a vontade de ter mais, mais e mais. E o **abraço**, tem que ser aqueles sinceros, vindo acompanhado aquele aroma inebriante, que me deixa sem ar e de olhos fechados._

_Bate uma carência e uma vontade boba de ter alguém pra dividir tudo isso. Mas pensando bem, não pode ser com um alguém qualquer, precisa ser com **você.**_

**_(B.S)_**

Uma das maiores lições que devemos aprender com a vida é como lidar com as perdas ao decorrer de nossa jornada. Desde o momento em que nascemos somos criados com o intuito de fazer o melhor que podemos antes que o fim nos alcance. Lutamos durante toda a vida mesmo estando sob aviso de que a morte em algum momento ira nos atingir. Mas a questão sempre será que mesmo vivendo sobre aviso prévio, jamais estaremos preparados para enfrentar o gélido vazio que nos absorve lentamente após perdermos alguém que amamos.

Ela sabia da forma como Santana sempre foi ligada a sua avó e que mesmo com todo o abismo que se formou entre as duas a morena ainda sofreria com violência as consequências que a morte daquela velha mulher Latina poderia trazer. Ela não poderia permanecer inerte sabendo que o amor da sua vida estava naquele exato momento se sentindo daquela forma.

Sendo assim não foi nenhum um sacrifício embarcar no primeiro voo da manha em direção a Lima, mesmo sob as severas repreensões de Rachel que insistia que ela deveria continuar em repouso devido a sua perda de consciência durante o ensaio da manha anterior mesmo a diva estando ciente de que nada pararia sua amiga quando o assunto era Santana Lopez. Por isso o máximo que conseguiu foi que a dançarina deixasse Valerie consigo sobre o argumento de que um enterro não era um lugar apropriado para uma criança acompanhar.

Mesmo relutante Brittany concordou em deixa-la e agora seus olhos azuis miravam o céu nublado da pequena cidade enquanto seus dedos inquietos tamborinavam em seus joelhos à medida que o automóvel se movia pelas ruelas estreitas de Lima.

A paisagem não havia sido modificada em absolutamente nada, podia ser livremente comparada com a do seu tempo de colegial que não seriam notadas nenhuma diferença significativa. Era quase como se aquela pequena cidade conseguisse de alguma forma se preserva ao longo do tempo. Esse fato não chegava a ter uma relevância muito grande, porém facilitava na reflexão de que tudo ao seu redor poderia ter permanecido intacto enquanto que em contra partida ela tinha mudado totalmente com o passar dos anos. Diferenças essas que eram gritantes quando comparadas a ingênua Brittany, a doce líder de torcida ao qual tinha dado lugar a uma mulher experiente e madura que moveria montanhas se preciso para estar outra vez nos braços de sua Latina.

O automóvel amarelo parou em frente a uma igreja azul de aspecto antigo na qual se podia notar a decoração de estilo romântico ao decorrer de toda a fachada. Ela deu o dinheiro da corrida ao taxista sem se importar em pegar o troco, sentiu o vento rarefeito batendo contra seu rosto enquanto uma melodia triste vinda de dentro da igreja chegava a seus ouvidos. Respirou profundamente mais uma vez, antes de subir os degraus rasos da escadaria de pedra com o coração descompassado e o estomago revirando da forma mais clichê possível, como se borboletas voassem ao som de uma orquestra invisível seguindo o compasso de seu coração.

(...)

Santana respirava com pesar enquanto sentia um aperto leve em sua mão direita. Quinn estava ao seu lado lhe oferecendo um sorriso de consolo como se quisesse perguntar entre gestos se ela estava preparada para o que viria a seguir.

O caixão envernizado em vermelho se encontrava centralizado sobre o altar rodeado de rosas brancas, enquanto a musica de fundo embalava as expressões tristes daqueles que lamentavam em silencio em frente a enorme cruz de madeira que se mantinha suspensa sobre o altar. A médica não chegou a cumprimentar mais do que meia dúzia de antigos conhecidos antes de tomar a direção do corpo velado.

Ela não estava se importando com o fato de terem ou não notado a sua presença ali, afinal sabia como ninguém que a parte materna de sua família era extremamente religiosa e que a grande maioria ali presente partilhava das mesmas ideias rústicas das quais sua avó aceitava como parte dos dogmas exigidos pela sua fé. Ou seja, muitos não viam com bons olhos sua opção sexual.

Há alguns anos ela sentiu na pele a dor dos olhares gélidos carregados de preconceito que a faziam sentir como uma completa aberração, mas na sua atual situação, algo tão estúpido não conseguia mais abala-la. Pelo contrario, ela aprendeu a se proteger do mundo usando como escudo as coisas que as pessoas mais usavam para feri-la, pois enquanto ela estivesse ciente dos próprios pontos alvos de criticas os julgamentos externos não conseguiriam surtir efeito.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de seus pés conseguirem se firmar em frente ao seu destino, dentro daquele cubículo de madeira repousava sua avó que mais parecia estar descansando após um logo dia de estafa. Santana elevou uma das mãos aos lábios e logo após aos cabelos curtos que se encontravam penteados para o seu lado direito, em uma tentativa de sentir vida sobre sua pele. Porém a pele gelada formigou na ponta de seus dedos fazendo com que seus músculos contraíssem instantaneamente. Uma mão segurou seu cotovelo fazendo com que seu corpo girasse de encontro a um par de braços calorosos e cheios de amor aos quais ela reconheceria mesmo se estivesse com vendas nos olhos.

'' Minha pequena Hija. '' A Latina mais velha pressionava a jovem medica contra seu peito enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos cabelos negros daquela que sempre seria sua pequena garotinha. '' Eu sinto muito. '' ela murmurou baixo enquanto sentia as lagrimas de sua filha de encontro ao seu ombro.

A médica queria falar alguma coisa em resposta, mas parecia que as palavras estavam tapando a sua garganta e o único som que conseguiam sair de seus lábios eram o ressoar de seus soluços.

'' Ela te amava muito, sabia? E eu realmente queria que fosse ela a ter dizer isso outra vez. ''

'' Eu a amava também, isso nunca mudou mesmo com as atitudes dela. '' A neurologia limpou as lagrimas que caiam em cascata em seu rosto antes de olhar outra vez para o caixão avermelhado '' E eu sempre amarei minha abuela. ''

'' Não se martirize tanto, seu coração já sofreu grandes perdas, mas em compensação olhe para a linda e forte mulher que voce se tornou. '' Sua mãe segurava seu rosto fazendo assim com que conseguisse alcançar as profundezas de seu olhar.

'' Voce nós orgulha muito, e não digo isso por ser sua mãe, ate mesmo sua abuela admitiu isso mais vezes do que voce possa imaginar. ''

''Obrigada...'' Ela murmurou sentindo seu rosto levemente corado. Ela desvia a visão do caixão para olhar para os bancos da frente à procura de Quinn, queria mostrar a sua melhor amiga que estava agradecida de todo o seu coração por saber que ela estava lhe apoiando naquele momento tão difícil. Porém ao invés de encontrar os olhos serenos da atriz de aspecto esverdeado, ela se depara com a enorme imensidão azul que consegue dominar toda a sua alma. Fazendo seu coração seguir um ritmo cardíaco sobre humano ao mesmo tempo em que ela tem a sensação de que ele parou de bater completamente.

(...)

Ali estava ela, andando pelo tapete de tons escuros em direção ao altar de onde se podia observar a comoção dos familiares por todo seu entorno.

A loira andou toda a extensão do corredor sem tirar os olhos de sua ex- namorada que se recolhia nos braços de Maribel como se fosse uma criança em sua plena infância que necessita desesperadamente de colo. Parou ao lado de Quinn, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro, a atriz olhou para ela com um olhar questionador, mas não verbalizou nenhuma pergunta para o motivo pelo qual estaria ali.

Ela sabia que Brittany precisava estar ali.

Santana precisava que ela estivesse.

E não demorou mais do que uma fração de segundos para que finalmente os olhares das duas se encontrassem enquanto todo o ar em volta delas pareceu crepitar com a intensidade daquele momento.

"Brittany? O que você está fazendo?" A voz de Quinn parecia um pouco mais distante do que deveria estar e a dançarina percebeu que havia dado alguns passos para a frente, em direção a Latina, como se estivesse em alguma espécie de transe.

"Eu vim por ela, eu preciso estar com ela nesse momento, e não tem nada que me faça ir embora." Ela fala em voz baixa, porém com o tom decidido, virando o rosto para o lado enquanto sua franja deslizava suavemente pela sua testa cobrindo parcialmente um dos seus olhos.

"Eu não estou pedindo para você ir embora, mas esse é um momento da família..." Quinn comenta mesmo temendo que a dançarina pudesse fazer alguma coisa que fosse contraria ao ambiente em que estavam.

''Nós nunca deixamos de ser uma da outra. '' Murmura em um tom quase nulo, virando-se completamente para a atriz. "Eu vim para segurá-la, confortá-la e estar ao seu lado, como a parte dela que eu sei que ainda sou, não importa se ela não me quer aqui, eu preciso ficar nem que seja apenas para acompanha-la e me certificar de que tudo esta bem." Ela sente os olhos arderem, mas consegue evitar as lágrimas salgadas.

"Ela precisa de mim...".

"Eu sei..." Responde Quinn sem a menor intenção de interpor barreiras entre o objetivo da dançarina, pois sabia que era a única coisa que faria um bem real a sua melhor amiga.

Os olhos azuis novamente se perdem na visão da Latina que não havia desviado o olhar por nenhum segundo, ela não fazia ideia do que iria fazer naquele momento, pois a única vontade que tomava conta de seu corpo era o de poder confortar Santana.

'' Ela já deu o primeiro passo com as flores, essa é a sua vez de começar. '' As palavras de Quinn fizeram seu olhar quebrar em milhões de pensamentos alternados, sua mente ate aquele momento não tinha permitido que seu coração se convencesse de que havia sido a Latina á mandar as tulipas, visto que o remetente das flores era anônimo.

Seu peito tremeu violentamente tentando acompanhar os movimentos frenéticos de seu coração, suas pernas se moveram como se possuíssem vida própria enquanto seus olhos se mantiam fixos na Iris negra que ainda a fintava. Aquela pequena distancia entre bancos frontais e os primeiros andares do altar pareceu se igualar com a altura do monte Everest, suas pernas mesmo fortes e decididas ainda bambeavam a cada passo conquistado.

A mãe da Latina notou a interação que se estabelecia entre ela e sua filha, se afastou levemente antes de sussurrar algumas palavras no ouvido de Santana que foram inauditiveis para a dançarina. Finalmente a morena pareceu reagir às circunstâncias que a cercava, suas duas mãos se ocupavam com os bolsos do casaco folgado enquanto seus olhos se prenderam em algum ponto qualquer que a impedisse de olhar outra vez para aquele mar de olhos azuis.

Brittany exitou por alguns segundos, seus pés quase deram meia volta na tentativa de fazer o caminho minutos atrás percorrido, mas ela não conseguiu mudar de direção, ela poderia estar pondo todas as suas tentativas a perder, jogando todas as suas investidas no lixo, com o movimento que se seguiu. Seus pés subiram os últimos degraus com uma velocidade quase olímpica, seus braços mesmo hesitantes se deixaram levar pela sensação de contanto que se seguiu com o corpo de Santana à medida que seus corpos colidiam em um abraço um tanto quanto desajeitado.

Ela sinceramente esperava por uma reação completamente adversa a que acabou se seguindo. Os braços um pouco inseguros da neurologista se agarram temerosamente ao seu corpo causando um choque que estremeceu completamente seus alicerces, a dançarina teve de concentrar forças internas para conseguir permanecer de pé naquele momento.

O espaço-tempo entre elas foi praticamente paralisado, como se o contato entre os dois corpos pudesse transportá-las para uma realidade distante do mundo real. Não houve palavras, murmúrios, ou lagrimas. As emoções que praticamente as consumiam por dentro não se exteriorizaram em nenhum momento, era como se elas se entregassem completamente sem precisar de nenhuma ação concreta para que a outra sentisse a intensidade dos simples movimentos que estavam compartilhando.

Seus corações pareciam metades que haviam sido separadas uma da outra devido à velocidade com a qual batiam como se quisessem atravessar o peito de ambas para voltarem a ser apenas um.

Após algum tempo naquela inclusão de sentimentos os olhares das duas se encontraram em meio a um frenesi de emoções que eles revelavam. O corpo da neurologista se encontrava enrolado ao da dançarina como se nunca estivessem se separado no decorrer desses longos nove anos. Nenhuma das duas foi capaz de falar uma palavra sequer, aquele momento requeria todas as forças remanescentes que ainda existiam dentro delas, pois do contrario tudo acabaria se consumindo imerso em sua própria paixão. O amor queimava dentro de seus peitos e Brittany não se recordava de possuir um autocontrole tão grande visto que sinceramente ela já não sabia por quanto tempo mais resistiria a estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante dos lábios de Santana Lopez.

Maribel se aproximou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, a mulher mais velha disse algumas palavras ais quais a dançarina não conseguiu assimilar, estava muito envolvida com todo aquele poder que o corpo de Santana possuía sobre ela.

Os segundos seguintes aconteceram quase em câmera lenta, o corpo da Latina se afastou, quebrando o abraço, e em consequência a ligação e o efeito hipnótico que tomava Brittany. Porém antes que o corpo da dançarina pudesse reclamar da falta de contanto ou seu cérebro acusar que suas escolhas haviam enviado para o inferno qualquer tentativa posterior de reconciliação, porém um toque familiar fez com que um sorriso doce brincasse em seus lábios.

Seus dedos mindinhos estavam entrelaçados.

Santana não havia se afastado.

E o mesmo sorriso brilhante de anos atrás emoldurava seu rosto perfeito dando destaque aos seus traços latinos inigualáveis. Era como se ela ainda fosse à líder de torcida que dominava a todo Mckinley High com sua presença selvagem é o grande premio oferecido por conquistar seu coração fosse vê-la sorrir daquela forma.

(...)


	15. Chapter 14 Novos Começos  P1

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_'' heard that you're settled down_ _That you found a girl and you're married now_ _I heard that your dreams came true_ _Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you''_

(...)

Ela estava aguentando firme.

Sendo forte.

Em um local seguro atrás de todas as suas proteções externas.

Sabia que nada conseguiria lhe atingir ao ponto de fazê-la fraquejar.

Mas não estava preparada para aqueles olhos.

Foi apenas àquela simples conexão que destruiu toda e qualquer barreira que a estava mantendo de pé naquele momento. Apenas um par de olhos azuis que mudava totalmente a sua percepção dos acontecimentos a sua volta, que conseguia fazer o ar ao seu redor crepitar e o seu coração bater de forma tão acelerada que fazia todo o seu corpo pulsar de uma forma arrebatadora. Seu corpo se tencionou, ela sente que não tem o controle sobre seus movimentos, pois seus lábios se curvam espontaneamente em um sorriso sincero enquanto suas mãos e pernas que tremiam havidamente pareciam querer impulsiona-la na direção de Brittany.

Essa era apenas a descrição superficial de como aquele olhar fazia com que Santana se sentisse, as sensações restantes fazem parte daquelas as quais não há palavras disponíveis para ilustrar e, somente quando se compartilha de um amor tão forte quanto o delas que é possível compreender tal natureza inexpugnável.

Sua mente parecia ter sido desligada e as únicas coisas que podiam ser considerados como pensamentos em sua cabeça estavam totalmente relacionados à loira degraus abaixo que foi impedida de prosseguir seu trajeto em sua direção graças a Quinn. Ela sabia bem que sua amiga não iria interferir diretamente em suas escolhas, mesmo suspeitando de que algumas situações propícias para que ela e Brittany se encontrassem foram um tanto quanto pré-planejadas. Mas sabia que a atriz precisava ter certeza de que aquele era o momento apropriado para mais um embate emocional, a principal coisa a qual Quinn estava procurando evitar é que ela fizesse a escolha errada por estar sobre as circunstâncias erradas para uma resposta a qual ela posteriormente se arrependesse.

A Latina sorriu um pouco mais abertamente ao perceber que se os amigos foi à família que nos foi permitido escolher então, sim, Quinn Fabray era sua Irma mais velha.

Ela manteve o olhar preso na interação das duas mulheres abaixo de si. Brittany sempre teve uma espécie de força quase mística que sempre fazia com que a sua total atenção se prendesse somente nela. Anos atrás ela considerava apenas que aquilo deveria ser um efeito colateral das varias seções quentes de amassos que ambas mantiam secretamente, porém quanto ela aceitou aquele sentimento para si ela percebeu que aquilo foi à primeira coisa pela qual era apaixonada. Pela capacidade de Brittany de ser perfeita, não era á sua aparência a que a latina se referia, mas ao dom de conseguir ser a única em sua época de ensino médio que era capaz de resgatar a melhor parte de si. A mulher que ela acabou se tornando após tanto sofrimento era apenas um reflexo de uma parte da sua personalidade que somente Brittany conseguia despertar. E era por esse motivo que ela poderia ter sido uma completa vadia com todos ao seu redor durante a sua adolescência, mas com a dançarina não. Santana sempre a tinha tratado com amor, mesmo que tenha demorado anos para admitir isso.

'' Não deixe que a sua mente coloque barreiras onde não é preciso tê-las, ser feliz faz valer a pena o risco de estar exposta, _mi amor_. ''

Ela tinha esquecido-se completamente de que ainda estava apoiada no corpo de sua mãe, a mesma havia sussurrado levemente as palavras em seu ouvido antes de se afastar com aquele mesmo olhar que lhe direcionava todas as vezes em que Santana precisava de coragem para fazer algo. Tudo ao seu redor parecia estar conspirando para que ela reunisse a coragem necessária para fazer a única coisa que sabia que iria libertar e fazer um bem real ao seu coração.

Naquele momento ela apenas queria um abraço.

Mas não qualquer abraço.

Ela precisava de Brittany ao seu redor.

Parecia uma completa insanidade que a única coisa que lhe faria bem naquele momento tinha sido a mesma a lhe fazer atingir um estado tão péssimo. A realidade não conseguia achar um consenso com suas necessidades, ela tentava não ouvir o medo que sempre a assombrou, mas sua razão a todo segundo martelava em seus pensamentos que se ela cedesse ao seu coração oura vez, outrora ela não teria mais forças para se reerguer.

Suas mãos tremiam violentamente e procuravam o abrigo nos bolsos do seu casaco mesmo estando ciente de que não era pelo frio que se debatiam com toda aquela intensidade. Seu olhar não ousou se erguer outra vez, ela não podia se render a conexão que se seguiria caso encontrasse com aqueles olhos outra vez.

Ela precisava ter o controle de si mesma outra vez.

Mas é inútil tentar se esquivar de algo que voce anseia mais do que qualquer coisa. Por isso assim que sentiu os braços temerosos sobre si ela se rendeu sem ao menos tentar lutar. Ela precisava do calor daquele corpo se quisesse permanecer inteira.

Ela teve de segurar o fôlego, pois o ar simplesmente deixou de existir.

Mas respirar era apenas um detalhe.

Ela não precisava de oxigênio.

Brittany era o seu oxigênio.

E Nove anos era tempo demais para ficar sem algo tão essencial à sobrevivência, por esse motivo ela se agarrou ao corpo esbelto da dançarina como se selasse um campo de força ao redor de ambas para que aquele momento não pudesse ser quebrado.

E ali dentro, sentido aquele aroma de pêssego que vinha dos cabelos loiros, era todo o universo que era necessário existir.

'' _Mi Hija_ o padre já chegou e irá começar a missa. ''

A voz de suave de sua mãe parecia estar sendo transmitida do outro lado do planeta, pois o som que chegava a seus ouvidos era distante e um tanto quanto disforme. Seu corpo tomou consciência primeiro que seu cérebro de que ela deveria voltar ao universo real

E assim ela se afastou. Mas no momento em que concluiu essa ação seu corpo reagiu instintivamente; Foi uma ação involuntária que acabou acarretando outro mar de sensações em seu interior.

Seus mindinhos estavam entrelaçados.

Fazia quase uma década que elas não executavam aquele toque que ao mesmo tempo em que era tão impessoal também significava um gesto intimo e carinhoso entre elas. Com isso foi impossível conter o sorriso que cintilou em seus lábios, ela tinha de demonstrar de alguma forma que aquele toque ainda tinha o mesmo significado de antes, que ainda se sentia da mesma forma.

E entrelaçar seus dedos mínimos era uma forma de permanecerem conectadas não importando as circunstâncias.

Não era como se fosse um gesto de perdão a todo o sofrimento que a dançarina a tinha feito passar.

Mas já era um recomeço.

E os sorrisos de ambas, mesmo contidos pela situação, comemoravam aquele vitoria.

_''Old friend_ _Why are you so shy_ _It ain't like you to hold back_ _Or hide from the light''_

(...)

As homenagens finais foram prestadas assim que a missa foi concluída. Alguns poucos familiares ainda passavam pelo o altar para uma ultima despedida antes que a tampa do caixão fosse lacrada. Santana permanecia sentada em um dos bancos laterais de onde havia acompanhado a toda cerimônia. A latina continuava observando singularmente a urna negra onde o corpo sem vida de sua avó repousava.

Aquele era um daqueles momentos perfeitos para terem como musica de fundo um dos solos de Rachel Berry com alguma das musicas da Celine Dion o qual faria ate mesmo o mais duro dos corações se abrir, tornando as lagrimas do publico um coro a sua voz. Talvez Santana somente precisasse de uma musica para ler todos aqueles sentimentos misturados em seu peito, mas inexplicavelmente a mão a qual agarrava a sua naquele momento, não apenas o dedo mínimo, faziam com que seus sentimentos fossem simplificados de uma forma tão branda que ela se sentiu estúpida por não enxergar as repostas que sempre voaram ao seu redor.

Ela vinha tentando lutar durante todo o tempo que se seguiu a cerimônia para não se render a mais nenhuma interação com a dançarina que se sentou ao seu lado, mais foi impossível não desejar muito mais do que aquele simples contanto entre seus dedos.

Ela precisava de muito mais.

Com isso foi à própria médica que agarrou a mão da dançarina ao seu lado pousando-as em seu joelho. Como se precisasse daquilo para que seu coração continuasse a bombear sangue por todo o seu corpo, a mantendo viva.

Talvez fosse o contato entre suas peles, ou o sorriso cada vez mais iluminado que se formava no rosto de sua ex-namorada, ou apenas sua presença que já acarretava tantos sentimentos, Santana jamais seria capaz de afirmar ao certo, na verdade nunca soube.

Quinn se encontrava sentada do seu lado esquerdo e mesmo sem proclamar nenhuma palavra a Latina pode notar pelas feições de seu rosto que a atriz encontrava-se satisfeita com as suas escolhas e, poderia ate arriscar certa comoção em seu olhar. Quase como lagrimas prestes a amadurecerem. E mesmo elas estando em um ambiente propicio para que elas brotassem Santana sabia que não eram lagrimas de tristeza e sim por perceber que ela finalmente tinha dando uma chance para sua própria felicidade.

Santana sorriu mais uma vez na direção de Quinn.

Não havia duvidas que ela tenha ganhado muito mais do que uma amiga.

E mesmo estando no enterro de uma das pessoas que mais significaram durante toda a sua criação e a mesma que a tinha magoado profundamente, ela não poderia se sentir realmente tão triste quanto antes. A dor da perda ainda era a mesma, mas a perspectiva a cerca dela havia se modificado nos últimos dias.

Ela havia passado anos modificando a si mesma, suas ações, seu modo de vida, seu caráter. Porém sua transformação só se tornou completa quando ela se bateu de frente com uma parte de importância enorme no seu passado.

Ela bateu de frente com seu amor por Brittany.

E aquele sentimento sempre causava efeitos colaterais inesperados.

Agora que ela já havia conseguido assimilar a verdade com a ajuda de Quinn, não eram mais o seu coração e a sua razão que duelavam pelo controle, dessa vez a única coisa que a impedia de esquecer os últimos anos e se entregar ao amor que sentia, era algo de certa forma simples.

Ela tinha _medo._

Não era o mesmo tipo de medo que se tem, por exemplo, de ser assaltado quando se volta tarde para casa, ou esquece se trancou ou não a porta antes de sair. Era um sentimento mais complexo e, muito mais complicado de se lidar.

Ela precisava pensar em tantas consequências com urgência.

Pois a hora de colocar as cartas na mesa estava próxima.

Os bancos ao seu redor começaram a esvaziar, todos se levantavam para seguir o cortejo ate o cemitério atrás da igreja.

'' Esta na hora de ir. '' A voz doce a qual tinha embalado seus sonhos mais íntimos vezes incontáveis lhe sussurrava baixo, quase como se temesse que suas palavras a fizessem quebrar. Porém suas palavras apenas a fizeram despertar de seu poço de reflexões.

Afinal o mundo não pararia seu movimento de rotação apenas para que ela pudesse parar o tempo e pensar em seus problemas.

Ela se levantou sem se afastar do aperto entre suas mãos.

E mesmo sem saber ela estava errada, ao seu lado estava a única solução universal para os seus problemas, ela apenas tinha que acreditar outra vez que por amor todos os fins sempre justificarão os meios.

_''I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_ _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_ _I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_ _That for me, it isn't over''_

(...)

O céu límpido e alaranjado de Lima trazia consigo muito mais do que mais um simples fim de tarde.

Aquele era como se fosse um final pré-estabelecido pelo destino para um dos muitos pontos de sua jornada.

Ela não queria que terminasse dessa forma, não era justo que ela não tivesse tido a chance de uma ultima conversa com sua abuela. Talvez seus motivos fossem egoístas, ela não poderia modificar as perspectivas de uma pessoa apenas para que ela fosse aceita.

Mas não era exatamente sobre isso que se trata o amor? Milhares de musicas pop e seriados adolescentes sempre mostraram que certas mudanças são necessárias quando se ama e que aceitar certos defeitos não é uma exigência e sim uma prova desse sentimento. Alem do mais gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo não pode nem sequer ser considerado um defeito, não é algo que ela possa simplesmente corrigir, ela nasceu dessa forma e tinha orgulho de ser assim.

Santana estava ciente de que mudar não era algo fácil quando se é criado sobre uma percepção e acredita que aquela seja a verdade absoluta. Mas tantos argumentos não chegam a ser validos quando se ama alguém, essa passa a ser a sua verdade absoluta. Sua avó poderia não ama-la a, ou o fizesse a sua própria maneira, isso ela jamais seria capaz de determinar. _Mas tanto sofrimento ao menos tinha lhe ensinado de que jamais se deve envergonhar de si, não importa o que as pessoas jogam sobre voce, aquilo que mais criticam é o que nos torna mais especiais_. Sim, ela sabia que aquilo era verdade, afinal o melhor professor que ela poderia ter em seu ensino médio a tinha ensinado. Ela tinha aprendido a se sentir aceita, a reconhecer amigos, a fazer parte de algo especial e, o mais importante, ela tinha aprendido a sonhar.

Ela não soube determinar o tempo ao qual tinha ficado olhando para o lapide a qual agora sua avó se encontrava sete palmos abaixo da superfície. Mas com certeza fora tempo suficiente para que as pessoas começassem a se despedir e o céu se transformasse em um escuro cinzento assim como o vento frio que se intensificou fazendo com que todos apertassem mais os casacos sobre si.

Suas mãos delicadas fecharam os botões superiores do casaco, foi somente nesse momento quando ela olhou ao seu redor e tomou consciência de que estava sozinha de frente a sepultura somente com o vento passeando em seus cabelos.

Seu corpo havia avisado-lhe de que Brittany tinha se afastado liberando a pressão que exerciam em suas mãos entrelaçadas. Ela compreendia que deveria passar um tempo sozinha para fazer suas próprias reflexões, mas sua pele estava formigando ansiando pela oportunidade de ter outro contato com a dançarina.

Um toque leve em seu ombro a fez virar abruptamente com um sorriso de canto, seu primeiro extinto a tinha feito pensar que era a dançarina outra vez, mas havia se enganado, era apenas Maribel Lopez e seu largo sorriso ao qual continha aquele brilho Latino que graças à genética havia herdado em seus genes.

'' Talvez já seja a hora de voce se recolher _mi hija_. Posso ver pelo seu rosto que voce precisa de umas boas horas de sono antes de voltar à loucura que é Nova York, realmente me desculpe pelo seu quarto estar ocupado. ''

'' Não se preocupe _mamá_, eu ficarei com Quinn no hotel e antes de ir para o aeroporto eu prometo passar na sua casa. ''

'' Aquela casa também é sua_ mi amor, _nunca se esqueça disso, eu e seu pai sempre estaremos aqui e não fique hesitante em procurar um pouco de colo, ate mesmo os médicos precisam se curar às vezes. ''

'' Obrigado _máma_, suas palavras sempre me fazem achar a direção certa. ''

'' Não são minhas palavras é o seu coração que merece o credito, por isso de a ele a confiança que ele pede. Pensar demais às vezes só gera mais dor de cabeça. ''

A Latina menor sorriu e deu um ultimo abraço em sua mãe aproveitando um pouco do aconchego e a proteção da qual ela tanto sentia falta. A médica se despediu também de seu pai e ele somente a deixou ir sobre a promessa de que tomaria o café da manha com eles. Ela aceitou sem precisar pensar muito, talvez um pouco de Lima fosse o começo que ela estava procurando para solucionar uma parte de seus problemas.

_''Never mind, I'll find someone like you_ _I wish nothing but the best for you, too_ _Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said_ _Sometimes it lasts in love_ _But sometimes it hurts instead''_

(...)

Ela mudou de posição pela milésima vez desde quando se deitou na espaçosa cama de casal e sem sucesso tentou descansar algumas horas antes do sol amanhecesse.

Era apenas ela e seus pensamentos em um quarto de hotel escuro.

E era exatamente por isso que não conseguia descansar.

Seus pensamentos além de esgotar seus dias a estavam enlouquecendo durante a noite e, com isso ela simplesmente não conseguia se desligar de tudo e apenas ter uma boa noite de sono.

Ela sabia que a noite seria difícil, mas em seus planos originais ela e Quinn ficariam conversando, rindo, ou assistindo qualquer besteira na televisão ate suas pálpebras ruírem e ela acordasse disposta a um ótimo café com seus pais.

Porém antes mesmo de chegar ao hotel, sua amiga teve de desviar o caminho ate o aeroporto, pois uma chamada urgente para uma reunião com seu agente e os produtores de seu próximo filme a fizera ter de voltar às pressas para Los Angeles.

Santana compreendia totalmente que aquele era o trabalho de sua amiga e a mesma já tinha feito muito por ela ate o presente momento, com isso voltou sozinha para o hotel na tentativa de que a estafa física fosse o suficiente para derruba-la.

Mas ela estava completamente enganada.

Ela não conseguia dormir pensando naqueles olhos.

Naquele toque.

Naquela pele.

Em resumo, pensando em Brittany. Isso a estava deixando frustrada, tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente. Suas lembranças eram fortes ao ponto de se ela fechasse o os olhos e se concentrasse não teria problemas em materializar em sua pele cada sensação, cada arrepio, cada sentimento. Isso poderia ate ser uma coisa boa, ate a realidade voltar a fazer sentido e ela se repreender por se pegar fantasiando com Brittany outra vez.

Ela acabaria surtando se tivesse que continuar se policiando daquela maneira. A Latina apenas queria se libertar daquela tensão, com isso se viu fintando o teto em outra tentativa de esvaziar sua mente, dispensar seus pensamentos para só então relaxar seu corpo e dormir merecidas horas de sono.

A neurologista se levantou desanimada ao perceber que não tinha funcionado em nenhum aspecto.

Santana sentou-se próxima a sacada na varanda. Fazia uma linda noite, mesmo com a ausência de estrelas no céu, o que era comum nos meses de inicio de inverno na cidade. A médica tinha uma visão privilegiada de uma boa parte da rua que se iniciava em uma floricultura e terminava com a cafeteira no fim da esquina. Sem precisar de muito esforço ela poderia seguir o restante do caminho após o fim da rua, ela conhecia todos os atalhos referentes aos caminhos daquela cidade. E sem problemas conseguia refazer o caminho ate sua antiga escola de ensino médio, o McKinley High, que não se encontrava a mais de quatro ruas dali.

Ela considerou a ideia por alguns instantes, talvez uma leve caminhada ate sua antiga escola fosse o suficiente para contornar seus pensamentos inconvenientes e com isso pudesse voltar para o hotel e descansar devidamente.

Sim, aquilo parecia ser um plano.

Um pouco esquisito para àquela hora já um pouco avançada, mas era melhor que plano algum.

E Santana gostava de ao menos fingir ter o controle sobre algo, e ter um plano já era um começo aceitável.

Deveria ser perto das onze da noite, mas em uma cidade como Lima normalmente as pessoas se recolhiam por volta das dez. Ela sorriu ao passar pela frente do prédio do cinema no qual tantas vezes havia fugido para seções da meia noite as escondidas de seus pais com seus amigos. A cirurgiã havia avançado as três ruas com rapidez e já terminando o seu destino ao cruzar a avenida principal se deparando com o portão branco que dava para as arquibancadas. Ela não poderia sequer negar que tinha varias lembranças de seu ano como caloura ao qual matou aula diversas vezes por aquela saída uma vez que tinha conseguido fazer copias do molho de chaves do zelador.

A Latina sentiu uma enorme vontade de entrar naquele campo mais uma vez, aquelas arquibancadas mesmo guardando a terrível recordação de seu termino com Brittany, também era o cenário de varias outras que faziam valer a pena sua vontade de entrar ali outra vez.

Mas ela não possuía mais as chaves.

Se ela tivesse ficado hospedada na casa de seus pais, o que não era possível, pois alguns de seus tios que moravam fora da cidade haviam chegado primeiro, ela ainda encontraria suas copias das chaves guardadas em algum lugar dentro do seu closet. Pois quando foi para a faculdade ela não fez questão de levar qualquer tipo de recordação, muita coisa havia ficado na antiga casa de seus pais em seu quarto que sua mãe tinha feito questão de manter intacto.

Suas mãos tocaram o portão apenas o suficiente para que ela espiasse alguns metros do campo pelas grades verticais. Ela achou que tudo estaria escuro e, silencioso devido o horário tardio. Mas sua surpresa foi dupla quando percebeu as luzes frontais do campo ligadas e uma figura magra por entre as sombras formadas pelas arquibancadas seguintes.

Seu corpo se impulsionou para frente verificando que o portão se encontrava apenas encostado no gancho. A médica deu alguns passos para frente ainda um pouco temerosa por desconhecer a identidade da pessoa que balançava os pés no ar por entre os lugares da fila seguinte.

'' Hey, o que esta fazendo aqui?'' Sua voz tinha um tom acusador enquanto apertava os olhos na penumbra parcial para tentar focar o rosto da pessoa que agora se virava para ela.

'' S-santana?'' A pronúncia de seu nome foi o suficiente para que ela identificasse quem era a portadora da mesma.

'' Brittany? O que esta fazendo aqui? '' A Latina apertou um pouco mais um casaco negro em seu corpo enquanto subia por entre os blocos de concreto pintados em vermelho e branco, seu rosto mesmo impassível trazia vestígios de noites mal dormidas.

'' Acho que o mesmo que voce. '' Falou a garota de olhos azuis enrolada em um casaco vermelho. '' Eu não consegui dormir estando nessa cidade, são muitas lembranças para lidar e ficar hospedada no meu antigo quarto não me ajudou a ter uma boa noite de sono. ''

A morena pareceu refletir um pouco antes de dar os passos restantes se sentando ao seu lado, porém com alguns bons centímetros de distancia.

''Como conseguiu entrar?'' A loira tirou uma das mãos do bolso do casaco no qual um chaveiro da pequena sereia prendia uma meia dúzia de chaves.

'' Mesmo após tantos anos eles não mudaram as fechaduras. '' Uma espécie de risada baixa foi ouvida de ambas e logo após um silencio denso se instalou entre as duas mulheres. O único som que era propagado por entre o gramado baixo era o do vento cada vez mais frio serpenteado por seus rostos fazendo seus lábios tremerem.

A Latina olhou para o desenho na parte lateral de suas botas se amaldiçoando mentalmente por seguir planos bolados por sua mente sonolenta. Ela não deveria estar ali, muito menos com Brittany.

As cartas deveriam ser postas em jogo.

Sua felicidade era a aposta principal.

Mas ela não fazia ideia se conseguiria sequer uma palavra naquele momento.

Sua voz havia fugido.

E ela apenas queria fechar os olhos outra vez e esperar seu despertador tocar ao lado da sua espaçosa cama do hotel onde ela levantaria e tomaria um ótimo banho antes de seguir para a casa de seus pais.

'' Eu nunca te pedi desculpas. '' Sua garganta engoliu em seco e seus olhos se fecharam brevemente tentando assimilar as palavras da loira ao seu lado.

'' Esse provavelmente seria o ultimo lugar na terra no qual eu deveria estar falando isso, mas eu realmente quero o seu perdão. Eu nunca quis machucar voce, eu apenas queria o melhor para o seu futuro, mas acabei percebendo tarde demais que não tinha o direito de decidir por voce. ''

Outra camada de silencio se gerou entre as duas e a médica sentiu uma necessidade enorme de apenas sair correndo daquela escola o mais rápido de conseguiria ate a casa de seus pais e apenas se aconchegar no colo de sua mãe e fingir que jamais tinha voltado aquele lugar.

'' Eu também te devo desculpas. '' Sua voz era arrastada e rouca, como se doesse sua garganta pronunciar tais palavras. Mas não era dor, era alivio, alivio por finalmente ter a coragem de assumir sua culpa não só para si. '' Todos faziam questão de lembrar o que estava em jogo naquele ano, eu tinha de entrar em Yale de qualquer forma, eu tinha de alguma forma mostrar a eles que só porque na verdade eu amava garotas que isso não mudava em nada no que eles sempre esperaram de mim. ''

A médica respirou fundou soltando o ar com dificuldade antes de prosseguir sua narrativa enquanto seus olhos já transpareciam sinais de lagrimas.

'' Mas eu estava errada. Eu não queria ser apenas o orgulho do meu pai, eu queria voltar a ser aceita na minha família, eu queria que eles parecem de me olhar como se eu fosse uma aberração por ser lesbica. E eu sabia que não haveria jeito de ser aceita sem que eu renunciasse um pouco de quem eu sou. E foi isso que eu acabei fazendo, afastando o amor da minha vida, renunciando a mim mesma, por pessoas ais quais sequer valiam apena. ''

As duas estavam mais próximas, o rosto de Brittany estava vermelho e ela constantemente passava a costa das mãos por entre seus olhos na tentava de conter as lagrimas que queriam escapar conforme as palavras de Santana.

'' Se eu soubesse que voce estava grávida mesmo que eu me sentisse traída eu jamais te abandonaria. Eu também fui responsável por tudo que aconteceu com nos duas, por isso me desculpe B. ''

Sua voz se perdeu enquanto as lagrimas abriram caminho por entre seus olhos de maneira selvagem, seu peito pareceu revirar enquanto seu estômago a fazia querer ter náuseas. Porém como sempre não precisou mais do que um abraço para o efeito calmante, que se formavam todas às vezes quando seus corpos se uniam, fosse propagado para o organismo de ambas.

Foi como se perder no espaço-tempo, tudo passou em um borrão cego e somente após longos minutos as duas conseguiram forças para se desconectarem. Afinal ainda tinha muito naquela noite a ser dito.

'' Desculpe-me por vir para Lima, ainda mais depois de tudo que conversamos naquele elevador. Mas eu não poderia ficar em New York sabendo da forma que voce estaria arrasada, eu já te provoquei sofrimento tempo demais para permanecer de braços cruzados. ''

Seus olhares eclodiram outra vez assim que se conectaram e então Santana pode observar que a loira não dizia todas aquelas coisas apenas da boca para fora. Os olhos são realmente as janelas da alma, pois a Latina sempre soube quando a loira lhe falava de todo coração.

Não havia mascaras entre elas.

'' Eu apenas tinha de me certificar que voce estava bem. ''

'' Obrigada. Voce me fez sentir bem, eu realmente agradeço por ter vindo, mesmo que como sua médica eu repreenda a essa viagem. ''

Seu pequeno diálogo foi seguido por risadas leves, às duas mulheres sentiam o frio da noite por entre seus casacos assim como o calor de seus corpos ao menor contato corporal. Podia se notar um semblante mais leve e suas expressões mais serenas. Santana sorriu de lado antes de pigarrear ajeitando sua postura.

'' E eu estou bem por estarmos aqui é preciso que nós duas acertemos logo como será daqui para frente. ''

Brittany também ajeitou sua postura como se suas palavras tivessem a pego com a guarda baixa. A loira sabia que teriam de ter eventualmente aquela conversa, afinal alem de estarem fadadas a se encontrarem periodicamente, por serem vizinhas de corredor, ainda existia uma certa tensão entre as duas inegavel.

Afinal mesmo não admitindo aquilo, após quase uma década de separação, as respostas ao menor contato entre as duas não tinha se alterado em nada, pelo contrario, as sensações parecem ter triplicado de intensidade.

Sem contar com os sentimentos, que as ambas sabiam ainda ser recíproco.

Elas ainda se amavam.

Mas alguém tinha de dar o primeiro passo naquela conversa.

'' Obrigada pelas flores. '' Os olhos da morena se arregalaram brevemente antes de sentir o seu rosto ficar mais quente.

Droga, ela estava corada.

Não tinha como negar que tinha sido ela a mandar as flores.

'' Ficou tão em evidencia que havia sido eu a manda-las? Eu fiz de tudo para que chegasse em anonimato. ''

'' Confesso que me surpreendi quando percebi que tinha sido voce, afinal pensei que você iria precisar de mais algum tempo para tentar outra conversa. ''

As mãos da neurocirurgiã deslizavam pela lateral de sua calça jeans fazendo padrões circulares, ela sempre fazia isso quando estava sem graça ou perdidamente nervosa. Naquele momento ela estava das duas formas.

Não tinha mais como correr das perguntas, ela tinha de abrir de uma vez o jogo e libertar de vez as malditas palavras que tanto serpenteavam em sua garganta.

Tudo seria descido naquela noite.

Na manha seguinte ao entardecer ela voltaria á Nova York e, aquela conversa determinaria se seria _com_ ou _sem_ a sua felicidade.

_Com ou sem Brittany_.

'' Sabe... Eu acabei aceitando que tudo bem em desistir, não correr riscos, permanecendo na zona de conforto onde eu sempre me protegi. Mas foi então que eu me dei conta de que os motivos para eu ficar na defensiva nunca passaram de desculpas. E o que eu havia feito esse tempo todo foi me esconder na verdade, então eu desistir de me esconder do medo que eu estou sentido para arriscar tudo uma ultima vez, B.''

Dessa vez não havia lagrimas bloqueando sua visão, talvez ela já tivesse gastado todas as suas disponíveis ou apenas seus olhos tenham se cansado de chorar, ela não sabia ao certo mais seu olhar estava conectado aos azuis de uma forma que ela tinha esquecido ser possível.

'' Do que voce tem medo, S?'' A voz da dançarina saiu quase como um sussurro, provavelmente Santana não escutaria aquela pergunta se não estivessem no meio da noite silenciosa ou tão perto uma da outra.

'' Eu estou com medo de me entregar e ser feliz por um momento que seja. Porque eu sinto que se eu deixar isso acontecer, o mundo inteiro vai desabar outra vez é eu não sei se ainda consigo suportar esse peso. ''

Aquelas palavras pesaram nos ombros de Brittany.

Ela era a responsável por tanta dor.

Ela tinha causado tudo aquilo.

Ela não merecia o perdão, ela não merecia Santana.

Mas ela precisava tentar, pois sabia que se afastar iria causar o efeito contrario ao desejado, elas já tinham tentado essa solução que só fez tudo piorar. Se ela se afastasse de Santana isso não evitaria mais dor e, sim apenas terminaria de sepultar a esperança que ambas ainda guardavam de serem felizes.

E essa felicidade só aconteceria se estivassem uma nós braços da outra novamente.

'' Voce não precisa sentir medo S, eu não estaria aqui se não estivesse disposta a dar toda a minha alma se preciso apenas para nunca mais deixar nada te ferir outra vez. Eu quero estar com voce, te proteger, me redimir de toda a dor que eu te causei. ''

Os dedos gelados da dançarina exploram com delicadeza o rosto da ex-namorada, seu toque era tão suave que remetia que o rosto de Santana fosse feito de um material tão sensível que ao menor toque se desfragmentaria.

'' Eu apenas te peço uma chance... Nem que seja apenas para ser sua amiga outra vez, eu apenas tenho de voltar para a sua vida de alguma forma. ''

Fez-se Silencio.

Sim, aquele de longe havia sido o silencio mais denso e compactado que já tinha as acometido em algum momento de suas vidas. Santana sentiu como se tivesse engolido uma bola de lã, pois sequer conseguia respirar. Ela estava congelada, não conseguia raciocinar, emitir qualquer som, ou ter qualquer controle sobre seu corpo.

A dançarina sentiu como se estivesse andando em uma corda bamba atravessada sobre a boca de um vulcão e uma simples palavra da médica a jogaria em um mar de larva.

E a sensação que sentiu nos segundos resultantes foi um sentimento pior que larva quente derretendo toda a sua pele.

Sim, ela estava queimando.

Mas queimando de amor.

(...) continua...

_''Sometimes it lasts in love_ _But sometimes it hurts instead_ _Sometimes it lasts in love_ _But sometimes it hurts instead''_ (**ADELE- SOMEONE LIKE YOU)**


	16. Chapter 15 Novos Começos  P2

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_Parece que foi ontem, quando o meu olhar cruzou com o teu na esquina da solidão, sem sentido e sem razão, sua beleza congelou meus sentidos. Você mudou minhas simples palavras nos mais belos versos de amor no qual te dedico todo dia, toda hora, todo minuto em cada segundo sinto o teu perfume exalando no meu coração, me dando força para prosseguir, me dando motivo para existir._

_Você me faz entender o amor, em um único gesto me leva ao paraíso, um sonho eterno no qual jamais quero acordar, pois sonhar com você é mais que uma honra, é uma dádiva de Deus. **(Bruna S.)**_

Os minutos corriam em velocidade pareada ao do vento forte que serpenteava por entre todos os espaços vagos submersos naquela noite nublada. Seus olhos negros eram uma mistura indecifrável de sensações e pensamentos conseguindo transmitir todo o impasse que o restante de seu corpo foi incapaz de exprimir por ações.

Ela se encontrava completamente paralisada diante da pergunta que Brittany á havia feito. Não havia qualquer movimento, palavras ou ações que ela conseguisse executar naquele instante. Era como se todos os milhares de pensamentos cobertos de duvidas e outras consequências que bombardeavam sua cabeça naquele momento necessitassem de toda a energia disponível em seu corpo para serem processados corretamente.

A Latina se via encurralada em um dos maiores impasses de toda a sua vida, poderia ate ser apenas uma resposta simples a qual ela teria de dar a Brittany, mas a mesma teria consequências incalculáveis sobre si. Havia um mar de prós e contras envolvidos naquela simples resposta e ela estava entrando quase em estado de pânico por não conseguir encontrar a saída daquele labirinto de duvidas.

Seu olhar fora de foco procurou por alguma luz que a pudesse resgatar daquela encruzilhada, porém ela apenas conseguiu cair em mais uma armadilha, pois aquele brilho que vinha do olhar da loira a sua frente conseguia bloquear completamente toda a sua percepção a fazendo se guiar plenamente por seus impulsos. E Santana sabia bem as consequências que se sucederiam caso cedesse às vontades que desde o inesperado reencontro entre elas na igreja á estavam deixando louca.

Ela ainda tentou desviar o olhar na tentativa de fugir do inevitável, porém naquele momento ela percebeu que todo o seu esforço em se manter sóbria daqueles lábios tinha sido completamente em vão.

Ela_ necessitava _experimentar outra vez o gosto daqueles lábios.

Mesmo que para isso fosse preciso desistir completamente da sua sanidade.

Com isso o ultimo pensamento sóbrio que ela conseguiu processar tinha sido um dos conselhos que sua mãe havia lhe dado ainda na igreja quando ela fintou aqueles olhos azuis pela primeira vez naquela tarde. _'__' Não deixe que a sua mente coloque barreiras onde não é preciso tê-las, ser feliz faz valer a pena o risco de estar exposta. ''_ Foi quando ela cedeu.

Não era como se ela tivesse ou não escolha sobre o rumo que se seguiria, o sentimento que queimava em seu peito tornava indiscutível a necessidade com a qual ela tanto lutou em resistência. Porém uma vez que aquele momento finalmente foi selado, em um beijo que a principio se iniciou sereno, qualquer resistência que poderia estar ainda trabalhando para impedir aquela atração inevitável foi simplesmente exterminada. O silencio carregado de tensão e expectativas ao qual as envolvia pareceu se converter em uma bolha de proteção que tinha como objetivo principal prolongar ao máximo todas as sensações que estavam compartilhando, pois quanto mais tempo permanecem naquela bolha menos teriam de se preocupar com as implicações que viriam em decorrência daquele beijo. A temperatura pareceu cair bruscamente naquele universo particular em que estavam agora e a sensação térmica em seus corpos foi idêntica a de mergulhar em uma fornalha.

No começo o contato entre suas bocas não passou de uma rápida frisão que foi mais que suficiente para acender a chama responsável por aumentar colossalmente à necessidade por mais contato. Ela pode notar que a dançarina arfou com tamanha intensidade movendo instintivamente suas mãos por entre sua nuca, passando levemente por entre seus cabelos fazendo a pressão entre seus lábios triplicar. Era como se todo o universo estivesse explodindo dentro de seu estômago com tamanha magnitude que a estava deixando desnorteada, seu coração parecia dobrar de frequência à medida que o som das batidas quase melódicas do coração da dançarina colada frente ao seu corpo chegava aos seus ouvidos.

Uma felicidade indescritível tomou conta de todo o seu interior quando sentiu a língua doce de Brittany tomando conta de sua boca. Suas mãos criaram asas flutuando por cima do casaco verde que cobria todo o tronco definido da dançarina enquanto um sorriso cúmplice foi libertado nos lábios de ambas sem que o beijo fosse quebrado.

Ela ficaria a próxima década inteira se possível desfrutando de tantas sensações que conseguiam provar por si mesmas que ela ainda podia se sentir verdadeiramente feliz. E a única coisa que a impediu de permanecer saboreando aquele gosto viciante pertencente à dona dos olhos mais profundos da face da terra foi quando sentiu seu peito queimar pela falta de oxigênio. E mesmo com relutância se afastou lentamente se permitindo compartilhar o mesmo ar respirado pela mulher que se encontrava com a testa colada sobre a sua.

Brittany portava um brilho tão intenso em seu rosto que por um momento pareceu que o dia havia amanhecido em plena a meia noite.

A médica não deixou que seu fôlego fosse recuperado completamente, pois a abstinência do gosto daqueles lábios superava em infinitos níveis a necessidade de respirar. Com isso antes mesmo que seu coração tivesse a chance de normalizar seus batimentos ela mergulhou outra vez naqueles lábios rosados, dessa vez agarrando a nuca da dançarina com uma intensidade tão grande que apenas aquele movimento fez seu corpo se inclinar sobre a superfície da arquibancada trazendo Brittany consigo.

Os corpos das duas se encaixaram perfeitamente, como se eles sempre tivessem sido parte de um todo que eventualmente foi separado, a química entre as duas era indiscutível, assim como o amor que podia ser sentido ao mais simples olhar. As mãos ágeis de Santana passeavam livremente por entre a cintura delgada da loira sobre si, explorando cada pedaço palpável com um desejo tão grande que excederia qualquer escala numérica que conhecemos sem o menor esforço. A dançarina por sua vez apenas se preocupava exclusivamente em explorar a pele exposta do pescoço da médica, arrancando sucessivos gemidos de tonalidade rouca da Latina que cada vez mais se apertava contra o seu corpo fazendo sua excitação ir para as alturas. A pele das duas queimava a cada contato, o ar que as rodeava pareceu crepitar com a intensidade daquele momento tórrido, as íris castanhas e a de tom azulado pareciam ter sido modificadas para uma mesma cor escura acinzentada. Como se as sensações com ais quais estava lidando naquele momento fossem grandes demais para serem contidas chegando a transbordar através de seus olhos.

As caricias foram aumentado de intensidade a cada movimento feito, a cada toque o universo parecia ser desintegrado em suas peles, alimentando ainda mais aquele desejo pulsante que parecia que iria as consumir a qualquer momento. Os gemidos foram ficando mais intensos assim como a temperatura, que nesse instante se assemelhava a de larva vulcânica, o atrito entre seus músculos que se moviam de forma sincronizada fazia aquela noite de inverno se asemelhar com a mais selvagem e escaldante manha de verão Brasileiro.

Ambas sabiam que aquele conjunto de ações e reações somente levaria a um lugar, mas sinceramente nenhuma delas estava dando a menor importância para as consequências, pois estavam submersas demais naquela imensidão de sensações para sequer cogitarem parar.

Santana estava prestes a dar o primeiro passo naquele caminho de luxuria sem volta, porém ela foi impedida de continuar ao sentir que a movimentação da loira sobre si havia sido estagnada.

'' Alguém apagou as luzes! Acho que tem mais alguém aqui San. ''

A neurocirurgiã que ate então a fintava com um olhar questionador mudou de semblante rapidamente ao notar que todo o campo e arquibancadas se encontravam na mais completa penumbra. As luzes frotais que as ilumivam minutos atrás agora jaziam desligadas, ela precisou semicerrar os olhos na tentativa de se acostumar somente a ter como luminária os finos raios de luar que escapavam por entre as nuvens daquele céu nublado.

'' Acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que alguém nós expulse ou chame a policia por invadirmos a escola. ''

A dançarina concordou seguindo o corpo de Santana por entre os degraus de concreto que levavam ate o portão, as duas sombras ágeis o cruzaram com rapidez e antes mesmo que percebecem já se encontravam a uma distancia considerável do complexo esportivo do McKinley High.

As ruas se encontravam praticamente desertas devido à hora bastante avançada da noite, sendo assim nada alem do som dos passos das duas mulheres contra o asfalto podia ser escutado ao longo de todo o trajeto de volta. Nenhuma das duas tinha qualquer palavra adequada para ser dita naquele momento, afinal não se ffazem livros de auto ajuda ou manuais com tutoriais explicativos do que deve ser dito após quase-transar-com-sua-ex-namorada-na-arquibancada-da-sua-antiga-escola. Com isso elas permaneceram envolvidas por aquele silencio, que desta vez não mais era carregado de tensão e sentimentos reprimidos, agora, o ar que as envolvia tinha os mais diversos significados positivos os quais interagiam em perfeita harmonia entre as duas. Mantiveram-se relativamente afastadas durante todo aquele curto caminho que as tinha levado ao hotel em que Santana estava hospedada. A médica deu um leve aceno de agradecimento á Brittany por te-la acompanhado ate ali, ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas toda a sua dicção e raciocínio necessários para que ela pudesse ter uma conversa com Brittany naquele momento estavam fora de funcionamento. E não era como se naquele momento ela fosse capaz de conseguir dizer meia silaba olhando para aqueles olhos sem se lembrar dos fatos ocorridos na ultima hora passada.

'' Tenha uma boa noite, B'' Santana disse um pouco tímida as unicas palavras que conseguiu reunir, que conseguiam fazer algum sentido.

A dançarina sorriu.

Mas não qualquer sorriso, talvez fosse exagero pensar assim, mas Santana sabia que poderia contar nos dedos às vezes em que tinha visto a loira sorrir daquela forma. Não era como se fosse algo intencional, um sorriso que se guarda para ocasiões importantes ou algo do gênero. Porém era algo que fazia o rosto da loira se iluminar com um aspecto tão singular de felicidade que tornava impossível não retribuir com o sorriso mais largo que seus lábios conseguirem alcançar.

Brittany não responde de imediato ás palavras ditas pela médica, pois estava tentando reunir a coragem necessária para selar aquela despedida noturna com o sabor daqueles lábios adocicados de Santana sobre os seus.

Ela precisava lhe dar um ultimo beijo em uma tentativa de reafirmar que mesmo após o amanhecer suas palavras e promessas ditas durante aquela noite não sofreriam nenhuma alteração. E que desta vez ela estava disposta a enfrentar todos os riscos e obstáculos necessários que fossem impostos pelo destino para que o final das duas fosse o mais aproximado possível ao de um conto de fadas.

Ela pediu permissão com um ultimo olhar que rapidamente foi capitado pela médica ao qual não exitou em puxar o corpo de Brittany para si como tanto tinha feito durante aquele momento extasiante em cima das arquibancadas.

Foi apenas um beijo inocente. Nada mais profundo que um simples degustar de lábios, porém foram mais que suficientes para fazer Santana Lopez ter a certeza de que teria a melhor noite de sono em longos meses.

Elas tiveram sua ultima troca de olhares daquela noite, antes da dançarina dobrar a esquina fazendo o caminho em direção à residência dos Pierce, a médica respirou fundo sentindo seu coração pular de alegria em sua caixa torácica.

O par de íris negras fintaram por mais alguns minutos o fim da rua em que a dançarina havia desaparecido á poucos minutos fazendo companhia ao sorriso bobo que cintilou nos lábios carnudos da cirurgiã.

Sim, no fim das contas voltar ao lugar que ate então ela considerava como o cenário do final da sua felicidade acabou sendo convertido como um marco do novo começo para aquela linda historia de amor, que ainda precisava de vários capítulos para chegar á um final definitivo. Nossa vida é feita de pausas é a coisa que ela mais precisava naquele momento era de um novo começo, ela só não esperava acha-lo no ponto inicial de todo aquele jogo do destino.

(...)

**_N.A:::: Bem espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero agradecer a todos os comentários que recebi nos capítulos passados, vocês realmente se superaram no quesito me-fazer-quase-chorar-de-felicidade afinal foram comentários incríveis que me deixaram nas nuvens... Obrigada leitoras fantasmas que apareceram, as novas que começaram a acompanhar a éstoria e as antigas que se sempre comentaram, todas vocês contribuem para que eu continue escrevendo algo que faz tantas pessoas se emocionarem com esse casal incrível assim como eu. _**  
><strong><em>Bem o próximo sera postado na segunda e como vocês perceberam esse capitulo encerra a primeira fase dessa historia ou seja elas terão vários capitulos de agora em diante que serão extremamente fofos onde elas voltarão a se conhecer e tals... ou seja sem muito drama nos próximos capitulos, porém voces sabem que eu ja tenho surpresinhas bem legais que farão vcs quererem me matar quando acontecerem na éstoria... Bem é isso.<em>**  
><strong><em>O que acharam? Mereço seus reviwes?<em>**


	17. Chapter 16 Despedidas

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_O amor nunca morre de morte natural. Ele morre porque nós não sabemos como renovar a sua fonte. Morre de cegueira e dos erros e das traições. Morre de doença e das feridas; morre de exaustão, das devastações, da falta de brilho._(Anais Nin)

Uma única rosa branca brincava em seus longos dedos alternando de direções conforme o ritmo de seus pensamentos. Ela se encontrava parada na mesma posição fazia longos minutos, apenas encarando o mausoléu a sua frente, sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra desde que havia chego. Os flocos brancos se espalhavam por todas as partes de seu corpo enquanto ela permanecia com a postura imóvel sentada frente a lapide de sua avó. O tapete de neve que cobria á todas as superfícies – não somente do cemitério como também o restante cidade – transmitia um aspecto mais sereno a paisagem, serenidade essa que ela procurava absorver com o intuito de conseguir reunir as forças necessárias para executar a missão que a tinha levado ate ali.

Seu corpo revelava indícios de que ela finalmente tinha conseguido descansar devidamente durante a noite, suas pernas se encontravam cruzadas, os cotovelos mantinham-se apoiados sobre suas coxas enquanto seus pensamentos oscilaram entre as mais variadas questões.

Os termômetros da cidade deveriam estar marcando por volta dos 10 graus Celsius devido a forte nevasca que tinha acometido OHIO durante aquela madrugada de domingo fazendo com que toda a cidade amanhecesse coberta pelo gelo. Já deveria ser por volta das cinco da tarde, o céu já se encontrava enegrecido ao invés do clássico vermelho-alaranjado que sempre enquadravam as tardes das demais estações, porém durante o inverno eram substituídos pela noite precoce.

Tinha sido um longo fim de semana em Lima, em poucas horas ela pegaria o trem no qual estaria de voltar à Nova York – Já que as vias aéreas estavam interditadas graças ao mal tempo – E por mais estranho que pudesse parecer ela estava incrivelmente animada por seu retorno para aquela loucura urbana.

Sim, poderia ate parecer a mais pura insanidade que a médica estivesse se sentido daquela forma, afinal mesmo não sabendo exatamente a cercar das circunstâncias presentes que a estariam esperando quando retornasse aos seus rotineiros dias na metrópole, sua tranquilidade se dava pelo fato de saber que ao menos dessa vez as coisas em sua vida estavam tomando uma forma definida. Sem duvida ainda haveria vários obstáculos a serem rompidos para que o restante daquela bagunça emocional fosse finalmente dissipado, porém estava ciente de que o primeiro passado á ser dado como providencia para que esse recomeço fosse possível era exatamente sua libertação das amarras que ainda a ligava tão fortemente ao passado.

Mas antes de tudo, era necessária uma despedida adequada á suas lembranças se a médica realmente quisesse obter sua liberdade. Com isso pode se imaginar que um dos motivos para que ela retornasse ao campo fúnebre estivesse diretamente relacionado aos impactos que aquela mulher – ao qual Santana olhava para á lapide recém-colocada minutos a fio sem esboçar emoção alguma – tinha empreguinado sobre sua atual situação.

Bem a resposta para tal duvida não era tão simples como a morena almejava naquele momento obter, era uma resposta bilateral, isso significava dizer que suas ações sustentavam dois significados que acabavam por seguirem lógicas opostas mesmo possuindo praticamente a mesma significação. Sendo assim mesmo que uma das repostas estivesse diretamente conectada ao perdão a outra oscilava entre a gratidão e o ressentimento. Ou seja, sim, ela estava ali para tratar com sua finada ambuela – por mais sinistro que isso possa parecer – todos os pontos soltos que eram necessários para que conseguisse deixar OHIO sem mais pendências. Porém para que isso se tornasse possível era necessário que Santana tornasse real uma das tarefas mais complicadas entre todas que já vinha tentando realizar.

Na noite anterior, antes de pegar no sono, a latina fez uma promessa para si mesma. Um juramento ao qual consistia basicamente em um recomeçar, um ato de anistia ao passado, uma tentativa juramentada de que suas lembranças não iriam mais interferir em suas decisões, pois mesmo inconscientemente ela tinha conhecimento de que já havia perdoado todas as dores que a dançarina a havia feito passar. Porém para que tudo aquilo realmente funcionasse e, ela tivesse condições de seguir adiante com essa promessa de recomeçar do zero aquela historia de amor era preciso antes de tudo que ela conseguisse se _auto perdoar_ por todos os seus atos e decisões equivocadas.

Tinha chego o momento de dispensar os papéis optativos de quem era o real vilão ou vitima daquela saga trágica de amor, de jogar as mascaras repletas de culpa e piedade, de extinguir os rótulos de certo e errado impostos pela racionalidade e simplesmente deixar com que as lembranças de seus erros fossem lavadas por sua alma. Aquele era o elemento crucial para a verdadeira aceitação daquele recomeço, a garantida de que dessa vez tudo seguiria do modo correto mesmo que não fosse à coisa mais simples de ser realizada. E ela estava disposta a esgotar todas as suas forças se necessário para fazer o que fosse preciso para que o passado fosse selado definitivamente e as promessas da noite passada se encontrassem a salvo.

E era por esse motivo que tinha voltado ao cemitério.

Ela precisava colocar tudo para fora, interpretar respostas que a velha mulher havia levado para o tumulo enquanto procurava as suas próprias conclusões naquele mar de possibilidades infinitas que era sua mente.

A rosa que ate então só tinha servido de distração para suas mãos inquietas finalmente tinha sido deixada junta as demais flores dos buquês que decoravam a cripta, sua expressão se tornou mais suave, mesmo que minimamente, ao perceber finalmente estar pronta para dizer algo e acabar com seu martírio interno.

'' Oi, _ambuela_. '' As palavras não eram exatamente as coisas mais fáceis de serem escolhidas naquele momento com isso foram necessários mais alguns minutos para que outra fala sua fosse então pronunciada. '' Bom, se voce estiver me vendo, seja lá de onde voce esteja agora, eu quero que saiba que vim aqui novamente apenas porque preciso te _agradecer_... ''

Suas mãos tremiam de leve enquanto procuravam abrigo dentro do bolso de seu casaco, as luvas de lã eram eficazes apenas para a baixa temperatura não para o súbito nervosismo que tinha tomado conta de seus movimentos. Seu rosto se contraiu em uma careta que quase remetia a surpresa assim que processou sua ultima frase, tinha consciência de ter usado as palavras corretas, mesmo que ainda lhe causasse certo espanto o fato de estar realmente ali para agradecer algo à memória de sua avó.

'' Eu sempre me comportei como a garota que não se importa com nada, mostrando ser forte a todos, sendo impulsiva, destemida. Foi à senhora que me ensinou há ser dessa forma, como se não fosse preciso nada além do meu orgulho para impedir que eu pudesse ser abalada! Mas voce estava errada sobre tudo isso e, eu apenas tive o azar de perceber tarde demais que na realidade da mesma forma que eu fingia ser daquela forma a senhora fazia o mesmo. ''

Seu olhar permanecia indecifrável, sua postura estava tensionada ao máximo enquanto suas pernas se movimentam com uma inquietude crescente. Talvez não fosse o momento certo para aquele passo tão difícil e ela devesse somente dar meia volta e esquecer aquela ideia estúpida de desabafar confissões sobre o tumulo de sua avó enquanto na verdade ela deveria estar se preparando para voltar à Nova York.

A ideia de desistir era tentadora, mas não fazia seu estilo ser negligente com algo tão necessário, ainda mais depois de tanto esforço para concretizar aquela tarefa na qual ela teve de revirar tantas dores e suplicas de seu passado turbulento. Também não era como se fosse uma luta sem causa, ou prêmio, pelo contrario, aqueles olhos azuis se faziam presentes a cada pensamento da Latina apenas para lembra-la constantemente de que não poderia se deixar esmorecer, pois a felicidade que lhe esperava seria sua maior gratificação.

Além disso, mesmo com tantas sensações adversas tentando tomar o controle do rumo de suas ações, era palpável que a cada palavra dita uma parte daquele enorme nó preso em seu esôfago era desfeito. Com isso mesmo que a penumbra cada vez mais tomasse conta do cemitério da mesma forma como todos aqueles pontos negativos o controle de seu corpo, ela conseguiu se desligar de seus pensamentos e estímulos externos deixando que as palavras cumprissem seu papel com maestria.

'' Durante toda a minha vida toda eu observei a força com que a senhora encarava o mundo, fazendo o que queria e da forma que desejava, sem se importar com os outros ou com consequências. E sim, eu te imitei, pois mesmo sendo uma droga de aceitar eu sempre soube que a única força que eu possuía se encontrava do lado externo, porque por dentro sempre fui uma fraca. Bem, pelo menos eu achava que sabia quem eu realmente era ate perceber estar apaixonada e finalmente perceber que aquele sentimento se tornou a minha maior força. ''

Ela respirou profundamente pela enésima vez desde que tinha começado aquele dialogo triplo, entre si mesma, a lembrança de sua avó e o perdão que tanto ansiava alcançar. Havia chegado a hora de ser honesta consigo mesma, suas preocupações sobre consequências a abandonaram, a verdade se fez presente e, mesmo receosa continuou a falar sem em momento algum perceber que já não era mais a única alma viva á escutar aquelas palavras.

'' Sim, eu nunca consegui te odiar, mesmo que muitas vezes eu já o tenha tentado. E de certa forma mesmo que não valha apena se agarrar ao orgulho foi exatamente ele que me fez completar a façanha de ate hoje estar respirando. E bem, sim, eu vim aqui para te agradecer por isso, pois mesmo eu tendo demorado tempo demais para entender no final de tudo percebo que essa foi a sua maneira de cuidar de mim. Você me preparou para o mundo e, graças a isso eu ainda posso me considerar viva e com a chance de amar. '' Ate aquele momento ela tinha conseguido com êxito dominar suas emoções, porém ela não pode prever que quando a verdade fosse posta em xeque todas as suas proteções cairiam por terra de forma instantânea. '' Eu não julgo sua fé, não possuo esse direito, ninguém o possui, acreditamos no que nos traz felicidade. E mesmo que não concorde com a enorme parte das coisas que são pregadas como verdade eu realmente espero que nesse momento sua alma esteja em paz. ''

Sua voz morria a cada palavra pronunciada, a verdade crua jazia na frente de seus olhos. A médica se encontrava ajoelhada, suas mãos apoiadas sobre a neve fofa que cobria a toda vegetação rasteira, seu olhar parecia de certa forma quebrado, sua íris castanha vagava em pontos aleatórios da paisagem enquanto sentia a vazão de emoções descontroladas marcarem seu rosto com seus rastros salgados. Seu interior era algo indescritível, vários estímulos percorriam sua corrente neural, mas ela não parecia atender a nenhum deles. Era quase como se ela tivesse realmente desligada do mundo ficando presa em sua própria bolha de escape.

'' S! Você esta bem? '' As palavras chegaram tão rápidas quanto sua interlocutora. A dona do casaco vermelho apareceu por entre os arbustos e simplesmente a englobou em um abraço de proporções esmagadoras. Santana arfou surpresa com o contato, mas não opôs qualquer resistência, apenas apertou o corpo da loira contra o seu continuando com toda aquela vazão emocional. Não se teve respostas vindas da morena, ela permaneceu envolvida pelo silencio entrecortado pelo som de suas lágrimas acompanhadas de soluços secos.

Brittany também não voltou a falar, deixaram que seus corpos cumprissem essa comunicação muda, seus longos dedos se perderam na maciez dos fios negros fazendo com que a Latina se aconchegasse cada vez mais contra o seu peito. Por um momento ela duvidou que Santana ainda estivesse acordada, chegando a sorrir com pensamento de que a morena tinha dormido contra seu corpo, mas foi quando os olhos castanhos escuros voltaram a fita-la, reconectando de forma automática seus olhares.

'' Obrigada!'' Com certa relutância a morena se afastou daquele corpo tão acolhedor, ela limpou seu rosto com as luvas que envolviam suas mãos antes de oferecer um sorriso dócil a loira.

'' Esta melhor?'' A dançarina tocou seu rosto suavemente, suas mãos se encontravam sem luvas, mas o toque foi surpreendentemente quente ao ponto de fazer Santana adquirir tons rosados em sua face, deixando em evidencia que se encontrava extremamente corada.

'' Sim. '' Ela tentou retomar sua compostura, mas foi inútil tentar enviar ordens ao seu corpo, o qual se mantinha entorpecido pelas fortes correntes elétricas provenientes da interação de suas peles, com isso a única ação realisada foi o sorriso involuntário que se destacou por entre seus traços bem desenhados. '' O que faz aqui? Pensei que já tivesse voltado à Nova York. ''

As duas ainda permaneciam próximas o suficiente para compartilharem o mesmo calor, as mãos da dançarina tremeram levemente quando a intensidade do sorriso da latina se chocou com seus olhos. Ela mordeu o lábio brevemente como se reunisse forças para se concentrar somente nas palavras da médica e não em sua boca carnuda que parecia ainda mais atrativa enquanto ostentava aquele sorriso esplendoroso.

Mesmo demorando mais tempo que o necessário para processar a pergunta e efetivamente responde-la a loira não pode evitar juntar as sobrancelhas ao perceber que não tinha dado aquela informação a Latina na noite passada. Por sua vez a médica apenas deu de ombros enquanto fazia uma nota mental sobre o quanto Lima não tinha mudado no quesito fofoca, afinal quando foi tomar café com seus pais ao amanhecer um de seus tios havia comentado a curiosidade ao chegar da padaria com algumas garrafas de leite.

'' Bom, meu voo foi cancelado então voltarei no próximo trem. '' Santana vibrou internamente de tal forma que foi preciso todo o seu autocontrole para que ela não começasse a pular de felicidade ou á dançar sua própria versão de comemoração da vitoria em frente à sepultura de sua avó. Claro que, ao contrario do que ela desejava fazer, Santana apenas sorriu de forma branda conseguindo como efeito que desta vez fosse o rosto da dançarina a se encontrar vermelho.

'' Como sabia que eu estaria aqui? Porque eu realmente agradeço por ter aparecido. ''

'' Voce acreditaria se eu dissesse que foi apenas meu sexto sentido?'' A Latina arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a pergunta feita de forma tão convicta por Brittany, a mesma soltou uma risada leve ao constatar que a morena havia adquirido o costume de sua colega de quarto da faculdade.

'' Na verdade eu vi voce saindo da floricultura com aquela rosa e sabia que voce iria precisar de um abraço depois que se despedisse dela. '' Sua voz era naturalmente serena, sem deixar de mostrar evidente o ar de preocupação que lhe envolvia. Santana sentiu seu peito apertar ao constatar que os efeitos daquela voz permaneciam os mesmos aos que a preenchia quando ainda eram namoradas durante o ensino médio, em uma mistura sádica de pura felicidade e tristeza.

'' Não se preocupe, eu não virei um Serial Killer ou algo do gênero da mesma forma que também não me permiti escutar nada do que conversaram. '' Seus olhos se conectaram outra vez arrancando um suspiro rouco da garganta de ambas que acabou sendo disfarçado por sorrisos fracos. O desejo falando mais alto que a racionalidade, a realidade foi sendo distorcida lentamente enquanto se aproximavam enquanto o único som propagável por entre o vento rarefeito era o som frenético de batimentos cardíacos.

''Eu apenas vim para me certificar que voce estava bem. '' O vento frio passou displicentemente por entre o espaço de seus corpos, o olhar da morena foi desviado por um momento, algo estava vibrando no bolso de seu casaco –_Maldito celular!_ – pensou com seus próprios botões enquanto olhava no display encerrando a tentativa de chamada, desligando o aparelho em seguida.

'' Acho que esta na hora de irmos, ou perderemos o trem. '' A dançarina lhe ofereceu um sorriso amarelo ao perceber que suas intenções estavam pareadas, poderia ate ser invenção de sua mente apaixonada, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia claramente que todos os seus sentimentos e vontades eram recíprocas.

'' Eu tenho de ir, adeus _abuelita_. ''

Seu olhar se voltou aos azuis enquanto sua cabeça se inclinava brevemente em um aceno afirmativo. A loira acentiu, seguindo lado a lado com o corpo envolvido no casaco negro de botões cinza.

Uma pequena trilha foi aberta por entre a neve para que os visitantes pudessem chegar com mais facilidade á saída. Mas antes que pudessem cruzar os portões levemente enferrujados seus dedos se entrelaçaram extintivamente.

Foi algo natural, inconsciente, quase como se tivessem voltado ao tempo em que o uniforme das Cherrios era seu maior orgulho e o sentimento entre as duas ainda era quase um mistério, sendo assim aquele era um dos gestos que mais a mantinham unidas, conectadas, inquebráveis, pois enquanto seus corpos transmitissem o que ainda não eram capazes de compreender o amor se encarregava de fazer o resto.

(...)


	18. Chapter 17 Best Friend

_**NA::::: **__**Hey gente!**__**  
><strong>__**Sim eu sei o ódio que vcs devem estar sentido de mim e Naya Rivera que me perdoe por não ter cumprido minha promessa mas tive fatores enormes que não me deixaram postar antes:**__**  
><strong>__**1)Greve: Como todas as federais estão de greve essa historia ja me rendeu muita dor de cabeça com possiveis transferencias e blablabla...**__**  
><strong>__**2)Computador: Eu tive de comprar outro computador pq o outro fritou literalmente e sem pc nao tem como escrever.**__**  
><strong>__**3)Enredo: Tipo eu tinha um final pra essa estoria ja preprarado porém eu tive algumas ideias malucas e resolvi mudar radicalmente, nesse capitulo vcs verão algumas mudanças cruciais...**__**  
><strong>__**Ate depois gente e sim não vou mais sumir blz? Please leiam com carinho pq eu espero que compense**__**  
><strong>__**Enjoy**_

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

_A vida é um processo de crescimento, uma combinação de situações que temos de atravessar. As pessoas falham quando querem eleger uma situação e permanecer nela. Esse é um tipo de morte._

_**(Anaïs Nin)**_

(...)

A viagem em retorno á agitação frenética da cidade de Nova York foi surpreendentemente tranquila, sem demais contratempos emocionais ou choques tumultuosos contra o passado, de certa forma isso se dava pelo simples motivo de parecer irreal de vários ângulos o fato de que finalmente poderiam retomar aquela relação.

Alegria, espanto, paixão, medo, tensão. Toda essa mistura frenética de sentimentos guerreava em seu interior com ferocidade, cada um proferindo argumentos próprios, difundindo possibilidades e, iniciando uma discussão que visava fazer com que as consequências se fizessem presentes de forma mais clara em sua mente. A dançarina suspirou pesadamente ao sentir toda aquela nostalgia perdendo seu efeito de forma instantânea assim que aquele toque reconfortante invadiu seu espaço pessoal – mesmo sendo um simples entrelaçar de dedos – derrubando todas as suas duvidas por terra acercar da efetividade daquela relação.

Por breves momentos sublimes ela chegou a perder a contagem de quantas vezes se perdeu. Estava alheia a qualquer noção lógica de tempo ou espaço, seus pensamentos estagnaram, seus sentimentos foram apaziguados de forma imediata. Chegava a parecer que havia acabado de embarcar em uma espécie de trem dotado de propriedades extraordinárias, capaz de bloquear os problemas do mundo externo, uma vez que as consequências que tanto a retalhavam ate aquele momento haviam desaparecido. Deixou-se desfrutar daquele gosto lúdico de final feliz que ate o presente momento só era possível em suas lembranças, intensificou a interação entre suas mãos como se quisesse agradecer silenciosamente por a morena estar ali. Afinal não havia forma de negar que não importava sob quais circunstâncias ou tão pouco onde estivessem, era o toque da morena ao seu lado que era o responsável por penetrar muito além da sua sensibilidade de sua pele apaziguando suas emoções.

Sua mente se esvaziou com facilidade, mas não podia negar que internamente ainda alimentava a duvida sobre o rumo ao qual aquele provável romance entre elas tomaria assim que desembarcassem em Manhattan. A médica havia enfrentado seus fantasmas passados em Lima, deixando em evidência que estava tão disposta quanto ela á esse recomeço, porém havia fatores externos que poderiam influenciar na forma como essa relação seguiria, e sem sombra de duvidas sua filha era o que mais a preocupava.

A reação que seria desencadeada na pequena era imprevisível visto que Brittany não havia se envolvido com absolutamente ninguém após o doloroso termino com a Latina, suas prioridades sempre procuraram durante todos aqueles anos visarem ao máximo de comodidade à criança a qual havia posto no mundo. Ela poderia ter sido irresponsável em vários aspectos, os quais unidos acabaram resultando naquela gravidez, porém jamais teria o peso em sua consciência de ter sido negligente com sua filha. Com isso aquela duvida martelava repetidas vezes em seu interior – era impossível ignorar o seu lado materno que praticamente gritava de saudades – enquanto o resto de sua percepção se encontrava focada na morena que havia adormecido sobre seu ombro direito sem deixar que o contato entre as duas quebrasse.

O trem no qual estava havia partido da aglomerada estação pontualmente às 18h30min. Santana havia dormido quase de forma instantânea – mesmo após a proveitosa noite de sono seu corpo ainda havia se recuperado do fim de semana extremamente enfadonho – pois na medida em que o trem tomava velocidade nos trilhos suas pálpebras travavam uma batalha já ganha com seus olhos cansados. Encontrava-se relutante em se deixar entregar a escuridão, afinal queria poder ser capaz de apreciar a visão da mais bela paisagem que poderia encontrar em todo restante do mundo. E chegava a ser impressionante como seus olhos nunca se cansavam de finta-la, pois mesmo que o fizesse infinitas vezes ainda sim não seria capaz de assimilar tamanha beleza que emanava de forma tão natural da mulher ao seu lado.

Por sua vez Brittany havia se ocupado em observar a paisagem de Lima sendo deixada para trás, essa era uma das coisas mais adorava em viagens de trem, pois desta forma a serenidade das coisas deixadas se torna mais presente. Quase como se as arvores do lado de fora estivesse lhe desejando uma boa viagem. Um sorriso bobamente emoldurou sua face assim que notou que a Latina ao seu lado havia adormecido e com isso sua cabeça acabou sendo guiada com uma naturalidade esmagadora para o dorso de seu ombro, quase como se nunca tivesse deixado de ser assim. Ainda eram lívidas em sua mente as lembranças envolvidas nas rotineiras viagens de ônibus que tinham de enfrentar para as disputas das competições do coral ou das Cheerios, ais quais Santana sempre acabava adormecendo em seu ombro todo o caminho de volta.

E pelo que pode perceber muito pouco havia mudado mesmo após tantos anos.

A médica resmungou algumas palavras indecifráveis tentando procurar mais conforto sob o encosto que repousava sua cabeça assim que o estridente apito soou noite adentro entrecortando o fraco nevoeiro ao qual recobria os últimos metros de trilho restantes para sua chegada a enorme estação.

'' San... San! Santana! Já chegamos. ''

Não ouve uma resposta imediata por certo tempo visto que a Latina não parecia de nenhuma forma disposta a terminar aquela interação. Brittany não se opôs de forma alguma, pois assim poderia apreciar por mais alguns breves instantes a imagem da mulher ao seu lado que balançava calorosamente seu coração. Talvez não houvesse como voltar atrás neste momento, sabia que teria mais uma batalha a enfrentar, porém ela nunca esteve tão certa de que teria a força necessária para mais uma vitoria, perder estava fora de cogitação, os danos eram de longe arrasadores em demasiado.

'' Já estamos na estação? Nossa, eu realmente estava cansada! '' A loira piscou um par de vezes despertando do transe que a serenidade da imagem de Santana a tinha aprisionado. A médica olhou de esguelha para o relógio próximo a saída do vagão soltando um bocejo baixo ao checar o horário.

'' Foi um longo final de semana para voce. '' A Latina concordou com um aceno leve enquanto seguia a dançarina em direção ao maleiro. Pegaram a pouca bagagem que foi levada para o fim de semana enquanto sentiam a euforia que envolvia o ar gélido da estação central do distrito de Manhattan. Era um cenário peculiar, algumas pessoas davam longos abraços regados á lágrimas assim que avistavam as pessoas pelas quais estavam ali, outros saiam do vagão correndo para beijos cheios de paixão que exalavam toda a saudade reprimida. Em contraste alguns apenas seguiam com indiferença em direção à saída, enquanto outros tinham um olhar de pura adoração ao cenário ao redor como se estivesse descoberto o paraíso perdido.

A multidão foi ao poucos se dispersando pelas diversas saídas disponíveis enquanto novos passageiros já se preparavam para embarcar. As duas caminharam em silencio se limitando a leves acenos que indicavam a direção que devia ser seguida para que conseguissem alcançar o lado de fora.

'' Posso chamar um taxi para irmos?'' Sentiu uma ponta de surpresa com a atitude da morena, fazia sentido que fossem juntas para casa já que moravam no mesmo prédio – inclusive no mesmo andar – mas ainda era um pouco difícil para seus neurônios assimilarem que Santana realmente ainda a quisesse em sua vida mesmo possuindo todos os motivos para querer o contrário.

'' Bom... Eu não irei direto para o apartamento, preciso primeiro pegar Valerie com Rachel, elas devem estar no teatro uma hora dessas. '' Claro que Brittany podia facilmente ligar para sua amiga pedindo que deixasse Valerie em casa, porém já tinha dado muito trabalho para Rachel durante o fim de semana para se sentir confortável a estender seus pedidos.

Santana lhe deu um sorriso leve dizendo que estava tudo bem antes de fazer um sinal para que um carro amarelo encostasse próximo ao meio fio. Abriu a porta de trás fazendo um movimento com a cabeça indicando que a dançarina deveria entrar.

'' Então até outra hora B, tenha uma boa noite. '' Brittany desceu alguns passos ficando abaixo da calçada, percebeu que a diferença de altura que tinham desde o ensino médio ainda se fazia presente, mirou os olhos cor de chocolate tentando enxergar algum traço de medo, duvida, ou ressentimento, qualquer coisa que a fizesse desistir de suas intenções de partir. Mas não conseguiu enxergar nada além do que Santana se permitia transparecer. Isso há deixava um pouco chateada consigo mesma, pois foram seus erros os responsáveis por lavar a confiança que existia entre as duas, o amor permanecia lá, porém ainda faltavam muitos ingredientes se quisessem proceder corretamente àquela complexa receita da qual surge um relacionamento.

Houve tempos em que não existiam barreiras nas quais Santana fosse capaz de se esconder, a percepção da dançarina conseguia interpretar as mais profundas raízes de sua alma sem nenhum tipo de permissão previa. Mas agora tudo era diferente, o amor ainda era recíproco, ainda conseguia ler a expressão corporal e penetrar pela superfície de seus sentimentos com facilidade, porém a confiança que a Latina possuía nela era praticamente nula. E sem confiança era impossível construir qualquer base de relação, era impossível concertar os monstruosos estragos que seus erros deixaram naquele coração. Ou seja, se não voltasse a existir confiança entre as duas não haveria como continuar a existir amor.

Ela não podia deixar sob nenhuma circunstância isso acontecer.

Seria uma _dor _impossível de _suportar_.

As duas não perceberam que ficaram tempo em demasiado conectadas pelo olhar – aquilo já havia se tornado muito frequente – mas a buzina irritada dos carros estacionados atrás do taxi havia lhes resgatado do universo paralelo em que suas mentes vagavam.

Santana deu mais um sorriso leve em despedida, gesto que a dançarina acompanharia se não estivesse ocupada na tentativa vão de não tomar os lábios da morena em um ultimo beijo cálido. Foi um movimento rápido que trouxe consigo uma pequena explosão em seus estômagos no momento em que seus lábios colidiram.

Sorriu por entre seus lábios antes de subitamente entrar no carro. A médica apenas teve tempo de ouvir a voz da dançarina indicando a Broadway como destino antes do carro dar partida deixando parada em frente à estação de trem a Latina com o maior sorriso que aquela cidade já havia visto.

(...)

As fortes e vibrantes luzes da cidade faziam a escuridão da noite se tornar um mero detalhe em meio à frenética rotina dos Nova-iorquinos, o frio do inverno parecia ter aquecido as atividades de toda a metrópole. Fintava toda aquela agitação pela janela do automóvel em movimento enquanto um frenético top dez com as musicas em destaques do momento podiam ser escutadas por entre os sons vindos do rádio.

Agradeceu aos deuses por ter conseguido chegar ao teatro sem gastar muito tempo, afinal o tempo na metrópole avançava em uma velocidade três vezes maior do que a do transito e não podia esquecer que Valerie tinha aula no dia seguinte pelo horário da manha.

Passou sem problemas pelos seguranças que guardavam a entrada para funcionários, Alex era o chefe da equipe que fazia a proteção do prédio e não era segredo para ninguém que o jeito doce da dançarina já o havia pegado de jeito. Ele era um bonito rapaz do Texas que veio tentar a vida em Nova York e mesmo tendo certo charme galanteador Brittany lhe explicou que não estava aberta a relacionamentos já que sua maior prioridade era integralmente com sua filha.

Durante aqueles anos, mesmo proclamando veemente não estar disponível, ela sempre havia sido alvo de possíveis relações, tanto serias como as que levariam apenas a sexo casual, porém todas as investidas – tanto de homens quanto mulheres – foram previamente recusadas. Ela não se sentia pronta para se deixar envolver, fora que ninguém conseguia fazê-la sentir tantos sentimentos indomáveis como Santana, as sensações indescritíveis serpenteando em seu corpo eram as consequências superficiais que o mais simples roçar de suas peles ou o do mais inocente olhar resultava em seu corpo. O fato de ter Valerie também tornava qualquer relacionamento inviável aos seus olhos, ela era mãe solteira em uma cidade totalmente desconhecida, por esse motivo preferiu se isolar de qualquer coisa que pudesse machucar tanto a ela quanto sua filha.

O camarim no inicio do corredor com a porta incrustada de estrelas não precisava ter o nome da atriz principal do espetáculo para ser identificado como tal. Naquele momento Rachel deveria estar apresentando o ultimo ato da peça, e como sempre, durante as apresentações daquelas semanas a pequenina loira ficava no camarim da atriz – por insistência da mesma – ate o horário de irem para casa após a apresentação.

De súbito veio o lampejo em sua mente – _Droga! Eu não acredito que esqueci._ – Já fazia praticamente um mês que tentava arrumar uma pessoa confiável o suficiente para ficar com Valerie durante as noites que tinha de se apresentar e havia esquecido completamente que tinha marcado com uma das mulheres da agencia para uma entrevista no sábado. Claro que nem de longe esse pensamento veio a sua mente como um possível obstáculo que a pudesse impedir de entrar no primeiro voo disponível para Lima dois dias atrás.

No momento em que girou a maçaneta com um movimento afobado pode encontrar a sua pequena replica dormindo serenamente sobre o sofá encostado contra a parede. Uma caixa vazia de rosquinhas jazia no chão enquanto um filme aleatório passava na tela da televisão próxima ao espelho. Seus traços angelicais podiam ser notados em meio a um emaranhado de almofadas tão grande que parecia que a menina loira estava sendo engolida pelas mesmas. Sorriu enquanto tocava o pequeno rosto com a ponta dos dedos tentando ter o máximo de delicadeza possível visto que as feições da menina deixavam claro que estava tendo sonhos esplendidos demais para ser despertada naquele momento;

'' Olha quem esta de volta ao nosso humilde teatro!'' A voz familiar entrou no cômodo, intercalada com outras duas, Brittany girou sobre os calcanhares para fintar o trio que a olhava portando enormes sorrisos. Ela revirou os olhos brevemente soltando uma gargalhada contida enquanto dois braços fortes a envolveram em um abraço quase sufocante.

'' Vocês não fazem ideia de quantas saudades eu senti de vocês, senhores do drama. '' Os braços fortes pertencentes ao homem caracterizado com roupas douradas a rodopiou um par de vezes. Jonathan era o ator que contracenava com Rachel no papel de Tony juntamente com Felipe que interpretava Riff na peça.

'' Acredite doçura, esse lugar não é o mesmo sem os seus biscoitos para roubar durante os ensaios da manha. '' Todos riram avidamente com o comentário feito por Jonh, Rachel concordou com a cabeça antes de adicionar outras falas que fizeram o quarteto cair em gargalhadas novamente. Aquela relação amigável da dançarina com os demais atores era praticamente geral, todo o elenco simpatizava com a doçura e paciência da coreografa desde o ato de ensinar os vários passos complexos que formava a coreografia do espetáculo quanto à facilidade da mesma em se relacionar com absolutamente todos.

A conversa entre eles se estendeu por mais alguns minutos, mas a judia logo percebeu que havia motivos complementares para que a loira estivesse ali. Algo em sua postura indicava que muito mais coisas tinham acontecido durante aquele fim de semana do que ela havia se limitado a dizer por telefone em suas breves ligações.

'' Queridos se me dão licença, Britt e eu, precisamos ter uma conversar entre garotas por isso tirem suas bundas do meu camarim agora mesmo. '' Os dois rapazes trocaram olhares cruzados cheios de malicia antes de se despedirem das duas mulheres com beijos rápidos em seus rostos.

Já havia grandes rumores a cercar da identidade do suposto noivo(a) de Rachel Berry e todos ali sabiam que a dançarina por ser uma amiga muito próxima com toda certeza sabia que era o misterioso pretendente.

'' Ate amanha rapazes. '' A loira deu um ultimo aceno em direção a dupla antes da diva subitamente fechar a porta.

''Brittany S. Pierce, não me esconda nada, quero saber todos os detalhes desta viagem já que minha querida noiva fez o favor de ir às pressas para Los Angeles fazendo com que fiquemos as cegas por noticias aqui. '' As palavras da morena quase fizeram a dançarina erguer uma sobrancelha carregada de surpresa, tinha esquecido o quão evasiva e intimidadora Rachel Berry conseguia ser quando tentava descobrir alguma coisa.

'' Em primeiro lugar, Rach respire, Quinn ficaria louca se você tivesse algum tipo de ataque por faltar oxigênio enquanto voce fala. '' A judia cruzou os braços lançando um olhar irritadiço para a dançarina que lhe fintava provocativamente, era impossível não achar aqueles ataques de diva de Rachel no mínimo hilários.

'' Em segundo, eu nem sei se consigo resumir tanta coisa que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo. Céus! Nem eu mesma sei o que aconteceu exatamente. ''

'' Respire um pouco e tente começar pelo começo para variar. ''

A morena lhe lançou um sorriso sarcástico recebendo em contra partida um rolar de olhos, se dirigiu ao pequeno frigobar próximo aos cabides com figurinos tirando de lá duas latas de refrigerantes.

'' Bem eu apareci quando estavam velando o corpo e não sei da onde tirei forças para seguir em frente e simplesmente abraça-la. Eu realmente pensei que ela me daria um tapa ou coisa assim, mas como sempre ela me surpreendeu e apenas me trouxe para mais perto. ''

'' Ela realmente precisava de voce em um momento como aquele, mesmo que a avó dela tenha sido uma bruxa total em vida todos sabemos o qual difícil é perder alguém que amamos. ''

'' Acho que o destino meio que nos colocou uma de frente para a outra. E como imaginei que seria acabou sendo impossível não ceder ao desejo que eu tinha de beija-la, Rach eu realmente não sei como sobrevivi tanto tempo sem ela. '' Soltou um suspiro profundo antes de abrir a lata de refrigerante dando um longo gole.

'' Voce sobreviveu por ela. '' A atriz sentou na cadeira em frente ao espelho apontando levemente com a cabeça para a criança que dormia despreocupadamente no sofá. '' Muitos podem não concordar, mas os fins sempre justificam os meios. ''

Brittany concordou com um meio sorriso enquanto tentava direcionar suas forças com o intuito de se manter impassível. Aquele não era um momento que deveria ser banhado com mais lágrimas desnecessárias.

'' Nós vamos tentar fazer dar certo, vamos tentar recomeçar! '' Seu olhar era sonhador assim como seu tom de voz denunciava que ela estava prendendo suas lágrimas em meio ao tom embargado.

'' Mas o que está te preocupando tanto? Neste momento voce deveria estar soltando fogos de felicidade, mas me parece que sua única vontade ainda é chorar. ''

'' Confiança. '' A palavra polissilábica saiu de seus lábios com pesar. Deixou seus ombros caírem por entre sua postura enquanto sentava na poltrona vaga no canto da sala.

'' Antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho de recobrar a confiança dela em mim. De algum jeito eu tenho de mostrar que nunca mais quero me separar dela, que eu nunca deixei de ama-la durante esses anos e o quanto estou arrependida por toda a dor que causei. '' Rachel sumiu por entre o biombo branco para sair do figurino de Maria, a loira fintou o espelho do outro lado da sala com os olhos cansados, não era tão fácil como poderia parecer desabafar sobre o real motivo que a perturbava.

'' Mas eu não acho que tenho o necessário para conseguir. ''

A morena voltou a sua cadeira de frente ao espelho onde o reflexo desanimado de sua amiga se fazia presente. Sua ultima frase pareceu arrancar o ultimo punhado de confiança que existia em seu peito. A atriz, já em roupas corriqueiras, começou a remover a maquiagem com um pedaço de algodão tentando achar as palavras certas para serem dirigidas a loira atrás de si.

''Britt eu sei bem o quão difícil é adquirir confiança, mas não é uma missão impossível. Veja o meu caso, por exemplo, Quinn e eu não tivemos a historia de amor perfeito, demorou um longo tempo para que ela tivesse minha confiança por inteiro, mas agora estamos noivas e posso te garantir que eu nunca estivesse tão feliz como agora. '' Girou brevemente o anel preso no dedo anelar de sua mão direita. Um olhar apaixonado se fez presente acompanhado de um sorriso singelo, direcionou-os para sua amiga do outro lado da sala por entre o reflexo do espelho virando seu corpo subitamente em seguida para finta-la face a face.

''Tantas lágrimas no final sempre valem o seu merecido preço. '' A loira pareceu recuar sua postura por alguns instantes, o efeito esperado por Rachel se fez então presente fazendo com que a dançarina de súbito corrigisse sua postura na poltrona enquanto as palavras de sua amiga ecoando por entre seus pensamentos.

'' E quais coisas foram necessárias para que ela conseguisse?'' Sua voz saiu quase duas oitavas mais baixas, praticamente um sussurro, como se tivesse medo que alguém além de Rachel pudesse ouvir sua indagação.

'' Bom primeiro ela teve de me mostrar que valeu apena perdoa-la, mostrando as diferenças em sua personalidade que me fazia acreditar naquela mudança. Então comecei a me sentir protegida, em segurança, como se nada no mundo pudesse me machucar, ela me mostrou todo o amor que sentia por mim e quando eu percebi já estava completamente envolvida por Quinn Fabray. '' Ela não pode evitar sorrir apaixonadamente ao fim de seu comentário, seu sorriso chegou aos olhos da dançarina que o retribuiu docemente. Era nítido para quem quisesse ver o imenso amor refletido nos olhos da judia quando o assunto era a atriz Hollywoodiana.

'' Pra ser sincera eu sempre soube que toda aquela tensão entre vocês era puramente sexual. ''

O tom brincalhão de Brittany fez a morena dar uma breve gargalhada. Suspirou de alivio por ter enfim conseguido enxergar novamente a esperança reluzindo por entre os olhos azuis da dançarina. Chegou a arquiar uma sobrancelha – em um sinal nítido de provocação – o gesto fez a loira a sua frente revirar os olhos com a certeza lúcida de que aquela baixinha era realmente a alma gêmea de Quinn em todos os aspectos.

'' Às vezes nem mesmo eu acredito que tudo isso é mesmo real ao invés de um sonho bom demais para ser verdade. Tive de ser beliscada por Kurt varias vezes depois daquele pedido de casamento. '' Seu tom de voz era delirantemente sonhador, como se estivesse proclamando aos quatro cantos da cidade os seus desejos mais íntimos.

''Claro que tenho de admitir que todo esse processo de confiança em nenhum aspecto foi rápido, eu realmente me sinto estúpida atualmente por ter tantas duvidas sobre o amor dela por mim. Mas então percebo que todas essas experiências foram necessárias e o quão valeu a pena passar por tanta coisa, eu repetiria sem pensar todas as minhas dores passadas se fosse para ficar com ela como estamos agora. '' A íris azulada havia se prendido em algum ponto aleatório na lata vazia de refrigerante em suas mãos na qual seus dedos inquietos tamborinavam sem cessar.

Tentava assimilar ao máximo as palavras de sua amiga na medida em que recalculava quais seriam os seus próximos passos naquela complexa e minada relação que iniciaria com a Latina. Ela tinha muito a analisar, não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer mais erros, pois as suas chances acercar da tão esperada confiança que agora se disponibilizava integralmente a conquistar se encontrava praticamente por um fio.

'' Não precisa se preocupar tanto com isso Britt, as coisas entre voce e Santana sempre fluíram com naturalidade. Quando voce menos perceber o amor entre vocês já vai ter feito a mágica. ''

'' Mas e Valerie? Eu tenho medo do que essa relação entre as duas pode causar. '' A expressão tanto corporal quanto facial de Brittany remetia ao desespero. Estava claro que aquele também era um ponto forte no qual ela tinha medo de errar. Mas ao contrario de sua amiga, Rachel se encontrava relaxada, quase sorrido de felicidade.

'' Acho que essa é sua ultima preocupação. '' Finalizou com o tom firme ao notar que a menina sobre o sofá havia despertado. A judia tinha certeza em suas palavras, pois sabia que apartir do momento que Santana desvendasse o significado evidente do nome da pequena loira já não haveria nenhum problema acercar da relação que se desenrolaria entre as duas.

'' Mamãe? Mamãe! Voce voltou!'' Foi como se uma pequena explosão de almofadas tivesse acontecido quando a menina levantou afoita do móvel correndo quase de forma desesperada para os braços de sua progenitora.

'' Claro que sim baby, eu vim te buscar para irmos para casa, voce deve ter dado muito trabalho a sua tia Rachel. '' Apertou o abraço em torno do tronco da pequena protetoramente, sentiu seu peito apertar fortemente com a sensação imensurável de felicidade ao rever sua garotinha.

'' Claro que não. '' Afirmou a atriz saindo da frente do espelho para se despedir de sua afilhada em um abraço igualmente firme. Realmente adorava passar todo aquele tempo com a pequena loira. Claro que o fato de Valerie ser uma criança completamente adorável – e segundo a diva com um gosto musical impecavelmente idêntico ao seu – facilitava para que todo o seu lado maternal aflorasse em contato com a menina. Sentia-se renovadamente radiante e por diversas vezes se pegou divagando como seria o seu futuro com Quinn quando decidissem que era a hora de ter seus filhos.

''Nós duas tivemos uma enorme maratona de filmes estrelados por Barbra, essa pequena tem um gosto musical brilhantemente invejável. '' Brittany sorriu de uma forma branda e sincera tentando transmitir o quanto era grata por ter a diva como amiga.

'' Obrigada Rach, eu realmente não sei como te agradecer por tanta coisa que voce fez por mim. ''

'' Pode começar sendo uma boa madrinha que vai me fazer companhia para a escolha do modelo do meu vestido. Necessito de alguém comigo para me ajudar a deixar Kurt com os pés no chão. '' Quando o jovem decidiu trocar o estrelato dos palcos pelos das passarelas assim que teve sua entrada negada na universidade de Nova York chegou a trazer alguns comentários duvidosos – muitos disseram que ele não deveria abandonar daquela forma seus sonhos na primeira dificuldade – porém Kurt sabia exatamente a consequências de seus passos e já estava preparado para entrar naquele terreno controverso. O sucesso que se deu em seus primeiros anos ainda na faculdade gerou rebuliço no mundo da moda e não demorou muito para que suas coleções fossem destaques em todas as mídias internacionais. Ele realmente havia se direcionado em sua real vocação e não poderia estar mais convicto disso.

'' Entao ele vai realmente fazer seu vestido?'' O tom de voz da dançarina era brandamente mais animado do que o de Rachel afinal mesmo que Kurt fosse amigo de ambas desde a época do ensino médio não deixava de ser quase uma honra ter um vestido de casamento da marca Hummel. As peças em desfile do jovem estilista eram disputadas a tapa entre os maiores ícones da mídia e ter um casamento feito exclusivamente por seus modelos – desde o vestido das damas de honra – era no mínimo algo que teria um enorme destaque na imprensa. Afinal mesmo que planejassem que o evento fosse algo estritamente privado sabiam que era quase impossível ofuscar o vislumbre da imprensa sobre o fato de ter um ícone do escalão e fama de Kurt como estilista do casamento.

'' Sim. E segundo ele ate mesmo a princesa Diana teria inveja do verdadeiro vestido digno de rainha que ele fará. '' As duas compartilharam uma ultima gargalhada sabendo que com toda certeza precisariam lembrar constantemente que a cerimônia seria algo intimo, pois do contrario ele prepararia trajes para um casamento real. Kurt Hummel não era conhecido por ter o estilo discreto.

'' Vamos pequena, se despeça de Rachel porque amanha voce terá que ir para a escola bem cedo. ''

A pequena loira pegou sua mochila próxima à porta e deu mais uma chuva de beijos na atriz que prontamente os retribuiu com uma pequena guerra de cócegas. As duas mulheres mais velhas trocaram um longo abraço fraternal, Brittany se permitiu relaxar nos braços de sua amiga aproveitando um pouco da segurança transmitida por eles. Agradeceu silenciosamente dando um par de beijos no rosto da menor e antes que pudessem quebrar o abraço Rachel sussurrou em seu ouvido;

'' Fique forte Brittany, terá de ser por vocês duas. '' Finalizou acenando para a dançarina que saiu de mãos dadas com a outra menor, seus olhos de relance fintaram uma ultima vez os negros da judia que sorriu matreiramente ao enxergar a imensidão da enorme determinação que transbordava pelas duas piscinas azuis.

Pegou sua bolsa pendurava no cabide de madeira ao lado do espelho sorrindo uma ultima vez para o retrato de sua noiva adjacentemente ao seu perfume favorito:

''_Sim amor, eu e voce estávamos certas, essas duas estarão juntas antes mesmo que possamos dizer ... Brittana.''_

(...)


	19. Chapter 18 Before the storm

_**Oi gente! Espero que ainda tenha alguém por ai! Então esse capitulo é tanto pra ela quanto pra voces que nao desistiram da historia...  
>Explicarei tudo a voces la embaixo afinal ja demorei tempo demais para postar pra enrolar ainda mais nas notas iniciais, sendo assim... <strong>__**Enjoy!**_

_Someone Like You_

_Bruna S. Caldas_

**Capitulo 19**: Before the storm

''_Nós éramos jovens e os tempos eram fáceis__  
><em>_Mas eu podia ver que isso não era o mesmo__  
><em>_Eu estou parado aqui, mas você não me vê__  
><em>_Eu daria tudo pra isso mudar___

_Eu não quero perdê-la...__  
><em>_Não quero deixá-la ir... ''_

Uma formiga foi á margem do rio para beber água e, sendo arrastada pela forte correnteza, estava prestes a se afogar. Mas uma pomba que estava numa árvore sobre a água, arrancou uma folha e a deixou cair na correnteza perto dela. A formiga subiu na folha e flutuou em segurança até a margem.

Pouco tempo depois, um caçador de pássaros veio por baixo da árvore e se preparava para colocar varas com visgo perto da pomba que repousava nos galhos ao perigo, a formiga, percebendo sua intenção, deu-lhe uma ferroada no pé. Ele repentinamente deixou cair sua armadilha e, isso deu chance para que a pomba voasse para longe a salvo.

Se fosse sincera consigo mesma admitiria não ter ideia do motivo para estar pensando nessa historia ao invés de logo decidir entre os vinte diferentes tons de dourado na escala de tecidos a sua frente. Era questão de minutos para que Rachel desviasse sua atenção dos modelos de Kurt e disparasse mais um de seus monólogos de como era importante uma segunda opinião na escolha da cor dos vestidos das madrinhas. Sim, definitivamente ela tinha uma lista de afazeres muito mais importantes para ocuparem seus pensamentos do que contos infantis. Mas algo a impediu de se desligar daquela lembrança com a mesma facilidade com a qual surgiu.

Talvez fosse apenas mais uma divagação estúpida onde sua mente havia buscado refugio após se cansar de tantos enigmas impostos por seu coração ou a enorme facilidade em encaixar a moral daquela breve fabula no enredo de sua própria vida. Afinal as comparações eram simples, se pensasse bem notaria sem maiores esforços que aquela pomba simbolizava Santana, já que por tantas vezes a mesma havia lhe salvado. Foi assim do primário ao fim do ensino médio, a Latina sempre foi seu porto seguro quando nada mais parecia fazer sentido, quando não sabia por onde seguir, quando mais sentiu medo, sendo assim sempre esteve ciente de que sua escolha natural sempre seria protegê-la da mesma forma. Por isso aprendeu a seguir por suas regras, mesmo quebrando seu coração todas às vezes nas quais a via saindo com um cara diferente enquanto se contentava em chama-la apenas de amiga e ter no máximo seus dedos entrelaçados na frente de todos embora já conhecesse a fundo seus reais sentimentos. Aprendeu a minimizar os estragos causados pelas palavras de Santana em sua alma todas as vezes que repetia não estar com ela por amor, que tudo entre elas se resumia a sexo. Da mesma forma que aprendeu a perdoar todas as suas falhas, todos os seus defeitos, no momento em que a morena se permitiu entregar na mesma proporção ao sentimento que já as unia. Mas assim como na historia tanto contada por seu pai durante grande parte de sua infância, quando teve a oportunidade de salva-la ela o fez, mesmo estando ciente de tudo que passaram, mesmo sabendo que Santana voaria para longe, mesmo sabendo que a perderia.

Um auditivel suspiro de frustração saiu de seus lábios crispados, não adiantava o quanto tentava se concentrar na marcação crescente de tecidos a sua frente, toda a energia oriunda de suas frustrações parecia querer tomar conta de seu corpo: seus dedos vermelhos eram uma exemplificação disso devido ao inconsciente tamborinar no dorso de sua coxa.

Não era como se fosse entediante ouvir as divagações no mínimo insanas vindas da conversa entre Rachel e Kurt, ou a figura de sua filha submersa em um mar colorido formado por uma porção de vestidos de gala. Não, definitivamente o problema não era com nenhum deles ou com o ambiente que se encontrava afinal o ateliê de Kurt ao mesmo tempo em que era casual, era divertido. Mas era inegável a existência de algo constantemente a impedindo de se sentir bem naquele dia, um motivo que repelia seus pensamentos de alcançar seu objetivo em torno da complexa tarefa de trilhar seus próximos passos naquele acidentado tabuleiro de xadrez.

Tudo se devia aquele enorme dilema interior no qual refletia a mais de uma semana, no meio tempo em que voltou de Lima, uma semana na qual passou suas noites em claro totalmente absorta no leque de opções que poderia usar para impressionar a médica. Esforçou-se todo esse tempo para encontrar qual seria o presente perfeito, capaz de desencadear em Santana todos os sentimentos que ainda estavam em aberto entre as duas, algo capaz de mostrar o quão empenhada em lutar por ela Brittany sempre estaria. Embora nenhuma ideia para realizar aquela surpresa parecesse emocionante o suficiente. Ainda chegou a cogitar uma serenata em plena Times Square com milhares de balões multicoloridos ao seu redor e anúncios brilhando ''Eu te amo'' em todas as direções, mas logo a realidade lhe fez uma visita a fazendo perceber que seus devaneios acumulados de noites mal dormidas a estavam afetando de maneira preocupante.

Sinceramente ela não conseguia achar o que havia de errado com sua cabeça, o que estava bloqueando suas ideias daquela maneira. Talvez ela precisasse se consultar com um neurologista com certa urgência para ver se conseguia recobrar o dom de poder decifrar as entrelinhas de Santana, pois assim seria facil perceber qual o momento, o ritmo e a frequência certa em que suas ações deveriam ser realizadas para serem bem recebidas pela Latina. Mas quem lhe falou que sua misão em reconquista-la seria facil?

A realidade era ainda menos animadora, mas não deixaria que os pontos negativos daquela situação a cegasse em torno de suas ações e decisões futuras, pois tudo o que lhe restava fazer no momento era aceitar o fato de agora Santana Lopez era um complexo enigma aos seus olhos e ela não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. A decisão cabia a Santana se ela poderia ou não voltar a enxergá-la como antes.

'' Você está bem Britt? Sabe bem que pode ir para casa se não estiver cansada. Acredite posso lidar com Kurt sem você! '' A voz de sua amiga acabou lhe pegando de surpresa, mesmo sendo um som praticamente ininterrupto no ambiente. Rachel não tagarelava daquela forma tão descontrolada desde o ensino médio quando estava determinada a convencer os membros do clube do coral sobre algo, mas a dançarina lhe dava um devido desconto, já que escolher seu vestido de noiva não era exatamente algo a deixar uma mulher calma.

''Sim, estou. Foi apenas uma noite mal dormida. '' Reforçou sua resposta sorrindo o mais verdadeiramente que conseguiu mesmo sabendo que falharia miseravelmente, mas apesar disso ainda tentou mascarar seu semblante abatido, caso contrário, sabia que Rachel não acreditaria em qualquer coisa que dissesse.

Rachel também fingiu estar convencida. Mesmo o sorriso de Brittany entragando o contraste com seus olhos sem brilho e servindo para mostrar o quão claramente péssima realmente se sentia sabia que aquele não era o momento apropriado para uma enxurrada fora de controle saturada de conselhos sobre quais direções a dançarina deveria seguir, esse não era um território que estava autorizada por sua consciência a invadir, isso era algo que cabia primeiramente a Brittany.

'' Queridas Ladys, acho que já estamos em cima à hora da pausa para o almoço, que tal continuarmos discutindo tecidos enquanto nos deliciamos com comida francesa?''

A única a não esboçar uma expressão positiva com o anuncio de Kurt foi Valerie, a menina parecia imensamente satisfeita o suficiente para não admitir ser separada do enorme montueiro de vestidos onde permanecia submersa. Permaneceu ininterrupta com sua brincadeira como se o convite do estilista jamais houve sido feito enquanto tentava dar o melhor de si em estrelar uma espécie de desfile de moda hibridizado com um esvoaçante musical. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação conforme agradecia ao publico pelos aplausos que em sua mente infantil ainda não haviam parado – realmente aquela menina havia nascido para ser uma diva da Broadway como Rachel.

O sorriso de orgulho por instantes foi capaz de quebrar qualquer sinal de cansaço da face de Brittany, por instantes seu coração pareceu não estar sangrando juntamente com sua alma ou que o restante da realidade estivesse batendo a sua porta exigindo uma atitude de sua parte. Não, por instantes ela pode rever o que realmente importava, e pelo que fazia sentindo lutar. Por instantes ela percebeu, como se enxergasse uma fraca luz no fim do túnel, ainda possuir as dádivas necessárias para uma ultima vitoria: E enquanto tivesse fé no quanto ainda amava Santana, jamais seria capaz de perder.

(...)

Era uma noite abençoada com um espetáculo de constelações, tão brilhantes que nem mesmo os monstruosos edifícios de Nova York e suas luzes ofuscantes conseguiam tornar a visão do céu menos nítida em todo o seu esplendor.

Santana adorava noites como essa, onde conseguia se ligar a algo muito maior que seus problemas, algo que fazia valorizar sua existência lhe fazendo enxergar uma imensidão muito maior do que seu pequeno mundo turbulento e falho. Mas infelizmente essa não era uma das noites onde ela poderia se dar ao luxo de apenas olhar para o céu.

Aquela era sua oitava cirurgia desde o inicio de seu plantão, seus olhos escuros só permaneciam abertos graças ao excesso de cafeína em sua corrente sanguínea e nem mesmo ela conseguiria explicar como seu sistema nervoso ainda não tinha entrado em um completo colapso. Suas pernas doloridas reclamavam com avidez por uma pausa enquanto seus pés pareciam pura gelatina dentro de seu tênis, mas seus dedos permaneciam firmes não permitindo que aqueles sintomas básicos propiciados pela prolongada semana de retorno a sua rotina afetassem a sua percepção conforme prosseguia com a cirurgia.

Não se sentia arrependida por ter negado a opção de se ausentar por mais alguns dias, que foram oferecidos pelo hospital para que pudesse se recuperar da morte de sua avó, muito pelo contrario, mesmo esgotada fisicamente ela sentia sua mente revitalizada e devidamente ocupada com sua volta ao trabalho. _Ela precisava se manter ocupada sob qualquer circunstância._

'' Sature o segundo vaso da porção direita do hipotálamo e já podem fechar. '' O cirurgião assistente fez a saturação do ultimo vaso deixando livre a metade superior da cabeça do rapaz pronta para receber os pontos finais. O procedimento transcorreu sem problema e quando menos se deu conta o bisturi deu lugar ao décimo copo de café da noite e a sala de cirurgia a uma mesa no canto do refeitório parcialmente vazio.

Permitiu-se descansar por alguns minutos antes que seu bipe voltasse a apitar como um louco. Culpava ao mal tempo decorrido da troca de estação pelo surto na entrada de pacientes feridos na emergência.

'' Aposto um cappuccino duplo com creme extra como a senhorita anda evitando a minha companhia desde o começo da semana, mas como a boa amiga que você sabe que não sou estou invadindo seu espaço pessoal ate que você resolva falar comigo. ''

O tom rotineiramente sarcástico se fez presente na cadeira adjacente a sua, seus olhos reviraram quase que por instinto afinal Liz Watson não o tipo de pessoa que se deseja ter ao lado quando se esta tentando fugir de uma situação. Santana não a estava evitando, bem, não mais que o necessário, pois embora a fisioterapeuta soubesse praticamente sobre todo o seu passado a Latina não achava correto envolver ainda mais Liz em todo o seu drama particular. Ainda mais com toda aquela leva de acontecimentos recentes envolvendo tantas cicatrizes profundas se alternando entre a libertação de seu elo com a enorme cruz que a ligava ao passado da mesma forma como o resurgimento de novas perspectivas quando ela finalmente permitiu que Brittany reabrisse as portas para ambas em um próximo e desconhecido futuro.

O silencio permaneceu imperturbável da parte de Santana mesmo sabendo que era totalmente inútil ignorar a ruiva, a mesma conseguia ser tão insistente quanto Rachel Berry e sinceramente ela ainda não havia decidido se isso era ou não uma qualidade em ambas.

'' Vamos lá Lopez, não banque a difícil comigo, acredite, dar um gelo nas pessoas funcionava muito bem no ensino médio, mas hoje em dia não dá mais o mesmo efeito dramático! '' Cogitou dar uma reposta concreta que cessasse de vez com toda aquela insistência por parte da fisioterapeuta, mas o suave vibrar acompanhado do sonoro aviso no bolso de seu jaleco a fez levantar sem pensar duas vezes jogando o copo vazio na lata de lixo mais próxima.

'' O dever me chama Liz, conversamos mais tarde!''

'' E quem disse que eu deixarei você ser salva pelo gongo Doutora? Farei questão de te acompanhar nem que seja ate uma daquelas salas de cirurgia se necessário para que fale de uma vez. ''

Ainda tentou em vão se controlar quando sentiu o aperto dos dedos longos sobre seu braço esquerdo. Compreendia que o corredor da sala de espera não era exatamente um lugar no qual deveria extravasar seu humor da maneira que se sucederia, mas a reação de seu interior foi muito mais forte do que esperava: Era como se voltasse aos velhos tempos onde era _Snixx_ que possuía o controle.

'' E o que espera ouvir de mim? Que sou uma fracassada no quesito relacionamentos e que consegui complicar ainda mais minha vida amorosa dando uma segunda chance a Brittany? Ou que voltei a trabalhar como uma lunática somente para ocupar minha mente, pois caso contrário enlouqueceria se ficasse em casa pensando na terrível novela mexicana que minha vida se tornou? Olha me desculpe então se a única coisa que estava tentando fazer era te poupar dessa loucura! ''

Pode perceber quando o rosto de sua amiga se contraiu enquanto recuava alguns passos conforme era impulsionada pela pressão de suas palavras imersas em fúria, a ruiva jamais tinha visto tanta frieza no olhar da médica com a qual convivia já há vários anos entre aquelas paredes. Mas naquele momento não existia nem mesmo uma sombra de Santana Lopez na mulher a sua frente.

Alguns poucos acompanhantes aflitos que esperavam por noticias que estavam monotonamente distribuídos pelos bancos lhes lançaram olhares cheios de julgamento enquanto as enfermeiras daquele andar pareciam todas terem parado para assistir a discussão entre as duas médicas.

Por alguns minutos não houve reações de ambas a partes, O olhar da Neurocirurgiã permanecia inalteradamente frio da mesma forma que Liz não esboçava nenhuma emoção pelo recente ataque de sua amiga em pleno corredor.

'' Com licença Doutora, mas aquele entregador tem algo para a senhora. '' O clima tenso que se instalou entre as duas foi quebrado por uma das residentes, o restante das pessoas pareciam ter voltado para seus próprios problemas mesmo que as conversas paralelas de algumas enfermeiras já devessem estar a mil naquele momento. Sem duvidas toda a junta de funcionários do hospital já saberia da pequena briga entre elas ate o amanhecer.

'' Bem pelo visto sua garota esta empenhada com essa segunda chance. ''

As ultimas palavras de Liz somente lhe rendeu um ultimo rolar de olhos enquanto seguia a residente pelo pequeno trajeto ate a recepção onde um garoto de boné listrado e o rosto coberto de espinhas lhe esperava com um imenso buque de tulipas. No inicio a médica apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para o adolescente com um sorriso idiotamente torto no rosto, por instantes ela jurou ter visto uma replica do Finn a sua frente, mas logo o rapaz lhe estendeu um cartão branco entornado por linha douradas que lhe pareceu extremamente familiar. Não precisou ver no nome de quem estava assinado tudo aquilo, pois aquela caligrafia era inconfundível e era como se o perfume da remetente estivesse empreguinado na tinta preta que adornava as graciosas palavras naquele pedaço de papel.

'' _Purple People Eater_

_Acho justo retribuir a gentileza que voce teve ao me mandar flores, espero que elas ainda simbolizem para voce o mesmo que ainda sem duvida significam para mim._

_Remetente: Brittany Susan Pierce ''_

Releu a mensagem um par incontável de vezes antes de o garoto chamar sua atenção dizendo que já era tarde e deveria voltar logo para a floricultura de seu pai. A médica assentiu com um sorriso doce lhe dando uma gorjeta em troca de que a acompanhasse ate seu carro para guardar o enorme buque. Quando finalmente pode sentir o sol da manha sobre sua pele já se passava das nove e meia, mas já não se sentia esgotada como antes, muito pelo contrario, pegou um dos cd's velhos no porta luvas que a muito não escutava e seguiu seu caminho ate seu apartamento cantarolando feliz ao som de Purple People Eater. A melodia vibrante embalava as lembranças de seu ultimo dia dos namorados ao lado de Brittany que invadiram sua mente sem titubear, as imagens da linda noite de amor que tiveram após a festa de Sugar lhe fez corar ate a raiz dos cabelos como se ainda fosse aquela mesma adolescente com sentimentos intensos demais para se compreender.

E bem, ela não estava tão longe de voltar a ser aquela Santana, uma versão sua preocupada apenas em sentir e amar, seu único desafio para liberta-la era o de crer que em nome daquele sentimento ainda era capaz de abrir seu coração e confiar em tudo aquilo outra vez.

Olhou de relance para as flores no banco de trás antes de seu sorriso dobrar de tamanho ao lembrar que tulipas além de significar amor eterno, também remetia areconciliações impossiveis.

(…)

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco sacolas. Em cada braço.

Nem mesmo ela tinha conhecimento de conseguir carregar tantas sacolas de compras ao mesmo tempo. Aquele definitivamente era o seu recorde, bem ao menos seria se ela conseguisse chegar ate o elevador sem provocar seu próprio soterramento em uma sortida pilha de legumes frescos, pizza congelada e sopas em lata. Ela sabia desde o inicio que era uma ideia muito mais inteligente fazer duas viagens tranquilas ate o carro, mas não, ela tinha de insistir na brilhante ideia de compactar tudo entre os braços e torcer para que o elevador chegasse logo.

Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual odiava ter de reabastecer sua dispensa, pois muito embora apesar da crença conjunta de mais da metade de seus parceiros de trabalho ela não sobrevivia somente à base de café. Bom, não em tempo integral pelo menos.

'' Você precisa de ajuda com tudo isso?'' Os braços solidários vieram a calhar no momento certo, pois Santana tinha certeza que suas articulações cederiam antes mesmo que a porta do elevador abrisse. Não era como se ela estivesse cansada ou coisa parecida, ela praticamente hibernou as ultimas 24 horas passadas para repor as energias de uma semana de trabalho árduo no hospital, mas talvez ela devesse mudar com urgência sua alimentação enquanto rompia com todo aquele sedentarismo que desde sua mudança para Nova York tinha sido um ótimo amigo. Era isso ou acabaria quando menos esperasse gorda demais ate mesmo para participar de um daqueles Realities Shows japoneses onde lutadores de sumô lutam em uma enorme banheira cheia de manteiga.

'' Nossa Obrigada, eu provavelmente estaria ferrada nesse momento se não tivesse ajudado! '' Seu olhar pairou para a figura ao seu lado, agora carregando mais da metade das sacolas, enquanto as portas de metal do elevador fechavam.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ter dado seus agradecimentos à mulher ao seu lado antes de perder ate mesmo o equilíbrio sobre o piso metálico coberto por um tapete xadrez de péssimo gosto, pois não era justo que sempre algum fato aleatorio sempre fizesse questão de lança-la para o lugar errado e, na hora errada, quando se tratava de Brittany S. Pierce. Afinal apesar de morar mais de cem pessoas naquele prédio justamente a dançarina havia sido a grande heroína do dia. Isso era a droga de mais uma ironia miserável.

'' Sabe se Sue Silvéster te visse agora ela sem duvidas gritaria todo o seu livro de apelidos raciais no seu ouvido com aquele megafone horrível, ate que voce conseguisse dar a volta ao redor de toda Ohio. '' A voz angelical de sua boa samaritana a fez ter um revez emocional. Quando menos percebeu o sorriso doce se libertou de seus lábios enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar levemente. Santana Lopez não era do tipo que se deixava afetar com simples palavras, mas sendo uma bela Loira de olhos cativantes sua interlocutora ela não se importou de provavelmente estar parecendo uma completa idiota com ideias ainda mais patéticas.

'' Talvez eu deva diminuir a cafeína e os carboidratos da minha alimentação e adicionar algo mais consistente aos meus almoços no trabalho que ultrapassem um sanduiche de queijo grelhado. '' Seus lábios permitiram que somente aquelas palavras ressoassem ate Brittany antes de corrigir sua postura e desviar o olhar, permitindo-se sorrir por não mais que poucos segundos. Estava estampado em todo seu semblante que ela tinha muito mais para dizer além daquela informação banal, mas seu corpo pareceu reorganizar seu modo de defesa outra vez a fazendo ver navios entre o que realmente queria e o que sua mente lhe permitia realizar.

Não era para ser tão difícil, na verdade suas vontades se baseavam em uma ação exageradamente simples ao mesmo tempo em que tão complexamente complicada: Ela queria conversar.

Já deveria ter completado mais de dez dias desde que voltaram de Lima com suas magoas expostas e passado lavado, não tendo mais do que a promessa de uma segunda chance preenchendo seus corações ao mesmo tempo em que dava o primeiro passo na restauração do laço que as unia. Também não era como se Brittany não houvesse de varias maneiras tentado corteja-la nos ultimos dias, lhe mandando todas aquelas tulipas em seu trabalho e um enorme buque de rosas em seu apartamento, ambos acompanhados de um cartão simples, mas que significava coisas incontáveis. Sendo assim ela juntamente queria tentar algo, ultrapassar mais uma solida barreira que o tempo tinha erguido entre elas.

Respirou fundo refletindo o qual mais facil deveria ser tal situação, afinal ainda era Brittany a pessoa com a qual havia compartilhado toda uma vida de palavras e ações, a mesma garota na qual contou todos os seus segredos desde quando eram apenas crianças ate sua fase adolescente. E ainda deveria ter alguma parte dessa garota dentro dela, _tinha de existir alguma parte_ de sua amiga de infância naquela mulher estonteante que agora parecia uma completa estranha a seus olhos.

Seus pensamentos se afastaram para fora de seu controle assim como as portas do elevador de seu caminho, vasculhou em sua bolsa o molho de chaves brancas entreabrindo a porta com rapidez enquanto ainda procurava achar o ritmo certo de como iniciar aquela conversa.

'' Se quiser eu posso deixar esses pacotes aqui na soleira assim pode leva-los para dentro. '' As palavras vindas da Loira ate então tão muda quanto ela a pegaram desprevenida: de um lado realmente achava uma ótima ideia ela deixar as compras ali e entrar em seu apartamento lhe deixando finalmente sozinha com suas decisões conflitantes ou poderia chama-la para entrar como uma pessoa educada que já tinha avançado em seus lábios enquanto estavam dentro do mesmo elevador, ainda de portas abertas, do outro lado do corredor.

'' Bem, se não tiver nada para fazer agora eu posso te oferecer um café como agradecimento por me salvar das minhas compras. '' Tentou soar o mais imparcial possível mesmo sentindo como se parte do seu coração fosse subir garganta acima, tinha de dar um desconto a seu sistema cardiovascular já que não era todo dia no qual ela perguntava a sua ex-namorada e atual amor de sua vida se queria tomar um café. Na sua cozinha. Em sua casa.

'' Não se sinta obrigada a retribuir o favor Santana, não foi nenhum incômodo te ajudar. Realmente não me importo. '' O sorriso de lado realçou ainda mais a doçura que conseguia enxergar na imensidão azul de seus olhos, a dançarina mostrava claramente não esta disposta a forçar nada entre elas e, Santana entedia bem o motivo dela recuar, ela própria sentia isso naquele momento.

'' Eu também não me importo em preparar um café para nós duas, está realmente frio agora, mas vou entender se não estiver interessada. '' Empurrou a porta com o calcanhar para que se abrisse por completo, seguiu ate a cozinha onde pousou as sacolas de papel do balcão enquanto chutava as sapatilhas de seus pés em um canto da sala. Ouviu quando a porta foi fechada com um toque firme, porém gracioso, e teve a certeza de que deveria por a água para ferver, pois tinha acabado de ganhar uma acompanhante para um café.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_**Prontos para o proximo? Pra quem esta tão ansioso quanto eu para que elas finalmente tenham um encontro ja podem se preparar que no proximo capitulo teremos muitos lady kisses!**____**  
>Sem mais delongas, nesses meses sem postar eu recebi varias mensagens de pessoas que leem a historia e realmente peço desculpas se voces acharam que eu tinha desistido ou algo assim, mas foi realmente complicado estudar para escola e vestibular etc nesse fim de ano, pra voces terem noção ainda estou estudando só entrarei de ferias em fevereiro porque minha escola por ser federal entrou em greve e tal em junho;julho e as coisas realmente ficaram insanas por aqui.<br>Quanto ao problema de sumir ja resolvi isso com minha maravilhosa amiga nayaquino que ira revisar os capitulos daqui e me dará varios puchões de orelha para que eu poste rapido. Enquanto a mim, se quiserem me xingar ou qualquer coisa do genero é o mandar mensagem por aqui ou no twitter Loverissima**____**  
>bjo pra vcs lindas e ate ano que vem ( dia 03 postarei! Espero que tenham tido um feliz natal ou um super Snixxmas, e desejo um feliz ano novo para todos!<strong>_


End file.
